Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted My option
by Magnolialioness
Summary: Alex and May were separated along with their child Selena. Will they ever be re-united or will somethings get in the way? Rated T for safety.
1. AFrica and escaping

It was a beautiful day on the plains of Africa. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. And the hum of a plane's engine could be heard.

"Music!" Skipper ordered the other Penguins. "Thrust?"

"Check!" Kowalski shouted.

"Flaps?" Skipper asked.

"Check!" Kowalski reported.

"Diamonds and gold?" Skipper wanted to know.

"Check!" Kowalski said.

The Penguins piled into their monkey-powered Super-Plane and took off.

On the ground, a group of animals – Alex the lion with his son Justin in his arms, May the white lioness with her daughter Selena in her arms, Marty the zebra, Melman the giraffe, and Gloria the hippo – who used to live in New York Zoo, called out to the plane.

"Bye! We're Gonna miss you! See you later! Have a safe flight. Don't forget about us!" the Zoosters said.

"We'll be back from Monte Carlo in a couple of weeks," Skipper called down to them. "Or whenever the gold runs out." The Penguins planned to gamble their gold away at the casinos in Monte Carlo.

"All right! We'll be waiting for you!" Alex said.

"Just kidding!" Skipper told them. "We're never coming back!"

"What?" Alex cried out in dis belief.

"Private! initiate warp drive!" Skipper shouted.

The plane went into warp drive and disappeared. Alex was stunned.

"Did they just say they are never coming back?" Alex asked. He looked around. his friends, his wife and daughter were gone. "Guys? Marty? Melman? Gloria? May? Selena?"

"Let go of me! Put me down! Alex! Help!" Alex heard his wife call.

Alex raced over to see that his wife was put in a cage and was being help by a helicopter.

"May! Hold on! I'm coming!" He puts down Justin. "Stay here, daddy will be back in a sec." He then runs after May and the helicopter. He jumps on the cage.

"Alex! You have to let go!" May cried to him.

"I need to save you!" Alex cried to her.

"No!" she said as she lets go off Alex. He lands on the ground and watches the horrible sight. "You have to save Selena!" Then the helicopter went into warp drive.

Alex was confused so he decided to look for her. "Selena? Selena! Where are you?"

Then he heard a child dry for help. He turns around to see his daughter being taken away by hunters.

"Dada!" she cried as she was put in a crate.

"No! Selena!" He started to run on all fours and caught with the truck. "Don't worry Selena! Daddy's got you!"

"Put the truck on warp drive!" said a hunter.

Then a blanket fell out of the crate. "Foofie!" Selena cried. Then Alex banged his head on a low branch. "Dada!" Then the truck went into warp drive.

Alex looks up to see that the only thing left of his daughter was her blanket that was once his. He picks it ip and cries.

"No! No! _NOOOOOO!"_ He cries out.

* * *

The next thing he knew someone was shaking him. "Wake up Dad! Wake up!"

Alex rubs his eyes. "Justin?" he asked. Justin was now about two years old (a pre-teen) and has a Mohawk like mane.

"I'm glad you're up," Justin told him. "'cause I got a surprise for you."

"What is it? Is it the penguins? May? Selena?" Alex asked all excited. That nightmare was true. May was taken by a helicopter and little Selena was taken by poachers. But worst of all, the penguins really went to Monte Carlo and the zoosters were stuck in Africa.

"Nope," said Marty walking up to them, "But it's the next big thing."

Justin and Marty put their paws and hooves over Alex's eyes and led him up a hill.

"Okay, watch out, watch yourself," Justin warned as Alex stumped over some rocks. "Sorry little incline there," Marty apologized after Alex nearly fell. "Back up this hill and..."

_Whack!_ Alex hit his head on a branch.

"Watch out, low-hanging branch," Justin warned, a little too late. "Just over this bluff and _voila_!" Justin and Marty removed their paws and hooves from Alex's eyes.

Disoriented, Alex tumbled down the hill!

"_Ahh!_" Alex screamed as he rolled head over foot. As he came to a stop, he heard Marty and Justin announce, "Happy Birthday!"

Alex looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. "Wow, New York City!" he shouted.

Alex rubbed his eyes. Could that really be New York City? The very place where his beloved New York Zoo was? But he was in Africa, not in New York; what was going on?

As he looked more closely, he saw taht it wasn't really New York City; it was just a model, made of dirt and Melman is pretending to be a bridge, Gloria is the statue of liberty, and Zuba and Florrie, Alex's parents are standing by him helping him up.

"Surprise!" the animals shouted.

"What do you think son?" asked Zuba.

"Do you like it?" asked Florrie.

"Like it? I love it!" Alex was touched that his friends had done all that for him. "Gloria, you're lady Liberty, and Melman, you're the Brooklyn Bridge," Alex observed.

"You got it," Gloria said with a smile.

But Melman looked disappointed. "Actually, I'm the Triborough Bridge."

" This is amazing!" Alex said to his friends, ignoring Melman's correction, "Wow! You guys made this?"

"Yep. From memory!" Marty told him. "From crazy, obsessive memory!"

Like a little kid, Alex ran right into the middle of the model. "Hey, fifth Avenue with no traffic!" he shouted with glee.

Marty, Justin, Zuba, Florrie, Gloria, and Melman beamed, glad that their friend/son/father liked what they had created.

"There's Times Square, with its modern-day corporate lack of character," Alex continued. "And the Chrysler Building! And the zoo!"

Alex paused over the lifelike mud zoo and studied the miniature versions of himself and his friends in their enclosures.

"Wow! Our home. Look, there's a little me. And little all of us-es." He notices that there was still one more thing missing.

"We didn't know if you wanted us to put her in it so we made her separately," said Zuba. "here's a little version of her, if you want her."

He gives him a mini version of May and he then looks at her for a while and put her right next to mini him. He closed his eyes and remembered his glory days at the zoo, when he was the king and he had his lovely queen-the star attractions. He pictured himself and May up on that rock, striking their poses and roaring with a few dance moves. The crowd went wild, and his heart soared with pride. And behind them were their biggest fans-his pals, Marty, Melman and Gloria holding ALEX IS #1 foam fingers. The five friends laughed and laughed. Yes, those were the days.

Suddenly, Alex snapped into reality. He wasn't in the zoo and his queen was no longer with him. He wasn't even in New York City. He was here, in Africa. Tears filled his eyes, and he started to bawl. He looked at his friends and family, who his friends were also crying, too.

"You guys have both made and ruined my day," Alex said, blowing his nose.

Trying to lighten the mood, Florrie pulled out Alex's birthday cake. "Make a wish Honey," she told him.

Alex shut his eyes, his tears nearly dousing all the candles. He drew in a deep breath and blew out the remaining candles, just as the lemurs - Julian, Maurice and Mort-Popped out of the cake.

"Ta-da! Your wish has come true!" Julien, king of the lemurs, shouted as cake and Icing sprayed everywhere.

"Oh yay! My tummy is speaking to me," Mort said with a mouthful of cake. And then he threw up!

"Gross!" Gloria, Melman, Marty and Alex shouted.

And with that, Florrie picked up the cake and the Lemurs and tossed them aside.

"What was your wish?" Justin asked Alex.

"I wished we could go home," Alex told him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love this, but it's not the real thing," he said, pointing to the New York Model.

"Well, that's because it's a mud model, Alex," Marty said, pointing out the obvious. "It's not actually new York. I hope that was clear."

Just then Alex had an idea. "What we doing? Here we are, relying on the penguins to come back for us. But you know, we've got to motivate. We should just go to Monte Carlo and get them!"

"But how do a lion, a zebra, a hippo, and a giraffe walk into a casino in Monte Carlo?" Melman asked.

"I don't know, ask the rabbi!" Marty joked.

"Hey, I'm serious," Melman shot back.

But Alex was serious too. "Come on, we can do it," he told his friends. "We can do anything; it's us."

"We're us!" Marty agreed.

"That's right. We've gone halfway around the world," Alex reminded his friends. "Compared to that, Monte Carlo is just a hop, skip, and a swim away. To home," Alex said, raising his paw.

"To home," Marty, Melman and Gloria agreed, raising their hooves.

"Cheeseburger!" Julien put in as he and Maurice joined their paws to the cheer.

* * *

It was time to say goodbye to their friends and family. While Marty, Melman and Gloria were saying goodbye to their friends, Alex was having a hard time trying to say goodbye to his family.

"We're gonna miss you Alakay," said Zuba, "but at least you're gonna be happy."

"Of course dad, and I know you'll do great in the pride," said Alex.

Florrie hugged him tight. "I'm gonna miss you my little boy," she said.

Alex was choking. "I'll miss you too. I need to breath please."

She let's go. "Sorry," she said.

Alex walks up to him. "Well this is it son," said Alex, "are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Dad I understand that you want to go back to where you came from, but I belong here, to be the next Alpha lion," said Justin, "but I'll still miss you."

"I'll miss you too," said Alex.

"If you see mom on the journey," said Justin, "tell I wish I knew what she looked like. And if you see my sister, tell her that her older brother is doing great here in Africa."

"Two things, you're only three minutes older and I'll try my best to remember," said Alex, it got quiet for a moment. "Justin I know you don't hugs so I won't..."

Then Justin hugged Alex with tears coming out of his eyes. "I love you dad."

Alex smiles and hugs him back. "I love you too son," he said with tears in his eyes.

Zuba and Florrie soon joined the hug. Everyone was watching. They all had tears in their eyes as they saw the sad scene as a father was about to leave his son and a son was about to leave his parents. Marty was sniffing, Melman and Gloria were hugging as there were sniffing, Julien was sobbing and blew in a leaf and the other lemurs were doing the same thing. The family broke the hug for it was time for Alex and his friends to leave. Everyone waves at the seven animals leaving Africa. Once they were out of sight, Marty looks at Alex.

"Alex, do you think May and Selena are still out there?" said Marty.

"We can only hope Marty," said Alex, "But if they're still out there, I just hope that they're someplace safe."

* * *

It was night time in Monte Carlo. In a mansion that the gate is titled "Marks", 17-year-old long hair brunet girl was sleeping in her bed saying "Naomi Marks" and a brown white-bellied pre-teen lioness was sleeping in her bed next to Naomi's. Then a man in a ninja climbed through the window and holds a poison over the girl. The lioness wakes up slowly and sees the ninja. The lioness kicks the ninja and wakes up Naomi.

"Ryder what's going on?" she ask.

"That's it I need to get you somewhere far away from here," said Ryder, "these guys already got your parents, but I'm not gonna let them take you. Come on we're gonna leave now."

"Now? But how are we gonna get out of this place?" Naomi asked.

Ryder thought for a second and then she with Naomi on her back jumped from tree to tree over the gate and into the streets. "Ok we need to find someplace to find."

"How can we hide?" said Naomi, "Nana will soon find out that we ran away and everyone in the world is willing to turn in Naomi and Ryder Marks for a million dollars."

"Well then we are gonna have to find someone that is just as rich as we are," said Ryder, "and I know just the guy. And by guy, I mean guys. Luckily for us, they're right here in Monte Carlo."

"Where are they?" asked Naomi.

"Last I heard from them. they were in the casino," said Ryder.

"Well that leaves me out because I'm only seventeen for a few for days," said Naomi.

"Yeah, but I can get in there and convince them to take us in," said Ryder, "I maybe only two years old, but I can still go in there considering that I am a lion."

"Let's just hope they'll be able to move out just for us," said Naomi.

"I heard that they're gonna make enough money just to get some guys in Africa and then head for America," said Ryder, "If we get lucky, they might take us to our island in the pacific and we'll be safe there."

"So these guys, are they nice?" asked Naomi.

"Uh... well they protect the innocent from the evil," said Ryder, "but you might find them a little psychotic, and by a little I mean completely psychotic. But they have a softy in the group so lets just hope he can convince the others to take care of us at least until we get to our island."

"Alright, as long as they have a roof over their heads, I don't care," said Naomi, "alright let's go."

Naomi hops on Ryder and they hop from building to building through the night.

* * *

They end up on the Hotel Ambassador roof. Ryder and Naomi look down at the windows.

"Look at all these windows there must be like a thousand windows on this building," said Naomi, "how are we gonna find the King of Versailles in this place."

Then out of no where, a television flies out of a window and crashes onto the ground. The girls had their eyes wide open.

"That must be them now," said Ryder, "hop on my back and I'll climb us down there."

They climb to the window. Ryder looks in the window and sees the luxury suite. Actually, the suite didn't look so luxurious now. Piles of money and casino chips were everywhere. So were room service carts, banana peels, coffee cups, half-eaten tins of sardines and tuna, melted ice cream, and old newspapers. Naomi saw the sight.

"Eww that is just really gross!" complained Naomi.

"Shh!" said Ryder.

"All hands intruder alert!" they heard a voice said. Then the penguins got into fighting position.

"Whoa, whoa Skipper I come in peace!" said Ryder.

"Selena?" asked Skipper.

"Who?" asked Naomi.

"These guys for some reason call me Selena," said Ryder, "i keep telling them that it's Ryder, not Selena. Hey guys you might if we come in? I can hold on the anything for a long time, but I don't know about Naomi."

"Naomi, as in Naomi Marks?" said Skipper.

"The one and only," said Naomi.

"Well lets not just hang around, come on in," said Skipper.

Ryder and Naomi climb through the window and sat down.

"Don't let us ruin your fun, please keep on doing what you were doing," said Ryder, "just don't throw us out the window like you did with the television."

Phil sat in front of a vanity mirror admiring his white makeup and wig. Sticking a human-like nose onto his face, he grinned at his reflection. In the mirror, he could see Mason on a chandelier. The only thing that Ryder and Naomi could do right now was to get a pillow and cover their ears.

Mean while, the penguins were having a pillow fight.

"Ha! You pillow-fight like a bunch of little girls," Skipper told his comrades.

Ryder looks and Naomi and she nodded, they lifted their pillow and hit Skipper, which exploded in a cloud of feathers.

"Chimichanga!" Skipper exclaimed. "These pillows are filled with baby birds!"

Ryder and Naomi started to laugh at him. The penguins and the chimps continued with their fun. They didn't know that they were about to get some other visitors in Monte Carlo-visitors who had taken two years to reach them.

* * *

**YAY! finally I'm done with this chapter so what do you guys think?lease comment on my story and no negative things.  
**


	2. Monte Carlo

The sun was rising over the calm Mediterranean Sea. The water looked like glass, and several luxury yachts were moored in the distance. Then , one by one, strange figures in snorkeling gear started to rise from the still water, barely creating a ripple. Who were those snorkelers? Why, they were Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria!

Like a periscope, Melman's head rose up. "There it is," he mumbled through his snorkel. "The casino."

"What?" Alex mumbled, not able to make out Melman's words.

Melman took off his snorkel and repeated, "There it is. The casino!"

"Mpw the pgs," Marty heard Alex mumble through his snorkel.

"What?" Marty asked.

Alex took off his snorkel. " said perfect that's where we'll find the penguins."

Marty tried to say something but his snorkel was in the way.

"What?" said Gloria.

Marty took his snorkel off and said with a grin, "blahbadabloobedaba!"

Gloria smacked him. This was no time to joke!

"Shhh!" Alex cautioned. "Come on, guys. Operation Penguin Extraction does not include levity. We can't draw attention to ourselves/ We're invisible. I'm talking Clandestine."

And with that, they submerged under the still waters off the Mediterranean Sea.

A soon as the snorkelers were gone, a swan-shaped paddle boat moved across the water. And sho should be loving on the boat but Maurice and Julien!

"**Every body dance now!**" Julien sang, swinging from the neck of the swan.

While Maurice and Julien were busy relaxing, poor little Mort was on the floor of the boat, cranking the food pedals.

Maurice turned on Music and then and then used a sparkler to light a bunch of fireworks.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hotel Ambassador, Kowalski was making a few upgrades on Ryder's locket.

"Skipper, what is Kowalski doing to my locket, because that thing has limits," said Ryder.

"We need you at the casino," said Skipper, "You see last time we went there, we were almost robbed by these goons, and almost exposed us, we need heard you're a black belt in Karate, and have a D3 belt in the Shaolin kung fu academy."

"Actually it's D4, and don't forget I'm a KI in Aikido, a Ha chi-dan Hanshi in Kendo, and I have a red and white belt in Judo," said Ryder, "yeah mother said fighting runs in this family."

"Anyways, we might not be able to fight the goons, but you can," said Skipper.

"Skipper, are you forgetting something?" Ryder asked. "I'm Europe's most wanted! Everyone is gonna notice a lioness with a white belly in a famous casino in Monte Carlo."

"And that's where we come in," said Skipper.

"Skipper, it's finished," said Kowalski.

"Fantastic, Skipper said as he grabbed the locket, "go ahead. try it on." Ryder puts on the locket. "Perfect fit. Kowalski, explain how to use the new doohickey."

"Yes Skipper," Kowalski said, " Okay Sele- I mean Ryder, you know how to use your fashion mode. Well I added more things to it. You now have 39 cat disguises and 7 fancy jump suits that Rico designed himself."

"Hope you like," said Rico.

"Here are the lists of cat disguises," said Kowalski as he gave here a piece of paper.

_list of cats_

_African Golden Cat_

_Asian Golden Cat_

_Andean Mtn Cat_

_Bay Cat_

_Black-footed Cat_

_Black panther_

_Bobcat_

_Caracal_

_Cheetah_

_Chinese Desert Cat_

_Clouded Leopard_

_Cougar_

_Fishing Cat_

_Flat-headed Cat_

_Geoffrey's Cat_

_Iriomote Cat_

_Jaguar_

_Jaguarundi_

_Jungle Cat_

_Kodkod_

_Leopard_

_Leopard Cat_

_Little Spotted Cat_

_Lynx, Canadian_

_Lynx, Eurasian_

_Lynx, Spanish_

_Margay_

_Marbled Cat_

_Ocelot_

_Pallas Cat_

_Pampas Cat_

_Rusty-Spotted Cat_

_Sand Cat_

_Serval_

_Snow Leopard_

_Tiger_

_Wildcat-African_

_Wildcat-Asiatic_

_Wildcat-European_

"Wow that's a lot of cats," said Ryder. She then looks at the mirror. "hmm. Locket Panther." Then she was turned into a black panther. "*whistle* I look hot. Locket Tiger" Then she was turned into a Tiger. "Nice Locket Jaguar." then she was turned into a Jaguar. "Nice, do you get the jumpsuit?"

"Just say Rico 1-7," said Kowalski.

"Ok Locket Rico 1," said Ryder and then she returned to her regular self and had a blue jumpsuit with red flames on. "wow this is awesome Rico. And remember our deal Skipper. Once we get the money, you have to take me and Naomi to our island."

"Don't worry Ryder," said Skipper, "Just as soon as we get the money, we'll by a plane, grab a some hippies we ditched in Africa, drop them off at their home and then we'll take you and girl to your island."

"Um, I don't get the hippie part but Deal," Ryder agreed.

"Well enough chit-chat," said Skipper, "we need to get to the casino. Naomi, you stay here and wait for us on the roof. The rest of us will get in the car."

"Ok, I need to work on my tan anyways," Naomi said.

"What should I be for the casino?" Ryder asked.

Phil did some sign language to Mason. "Phil said that he always wanted a pet panther."

"Ok listen up chumps," said Ryder, "two things you should know. One, I am not your pet and never will and two, panther it is. Locket panther." She turned into a panther. "Locket disguise yourself as a collar." The locket disguised itself as a blue diamond studded collar. "Well guys, how do I look?"

Everyone was wide eyed at her. Only Rico responded with a wolf whistle.

"I agree Rico, Ryder you look fabulous," said Naomi.

"Well let's get going team," said Ryder, "Naomi stay safe and out of sight unless you're on the roof."

"Sure thing Ryder," Naomi said as she hugged Ryder.

The chimps and penguins got into disguise and they along with Ryder or they called her Selena the panther headed headed for the casino.

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon. The group had made it to the casino and had put their plan into action.

"Okay, Phase One: We break into the casino, grab the penguins, and get them to take us back to New York in the monkey-powered Super-Plane," Alex explained as they walked over the roof of the casino.

"Check!" Marty reported back.

"Phase two: We berate the penguins for abandoning us in Africa," Alex continued.

"Check!" Melman agreed.

Alex continued recited their plan. "Phase Three: We apologize to the Penguins for the overly harsh berating, but we've gotten our point across."

"Roger that!" Gloria said.

Then Alex concluded, "Phase Four: Back to New York City."

The rest of the Zoosters excitedly agreed with that!

"All right, we take these ventilation ducts to the crawl space above the casino where we'll find the Penguins," Alex instructed, getting back to the plan. "I just need to figure out which duct each of us should take."

Actually, it was simple to figure out. One duct was long and narrow, one was wide and squat, one was striped, and one was orange-each tailor-made for a giraffe, a hippo, a zebra, and a lion!

The Zoosters traveled through their ducts until they reached a small, dusty room.

_Whoosh! _Alex flew out of his duct and shot across the room.

Then, _bang!_ Marty flew out of his pipe and landed right on top of Alex!

Melman's exit was another story. He struggled to squeeze himself out from the small opening. Suddenly the wall that held duct collapsed, and Melman shot across the room, colliding with Alex and Marty.

The three didn't have much time to think about what was happening, because at that very moment, they heard a loud rumbling noise coming from Gloria's duct.

"Uh-oh...," Alex began as rumbling bot louder and louder.

Unable to move out of the way, the Zoosters did the only thing they could do-scream!

"Take cover! Melman managed to yell as Gloria rumbled out of her duct face-first.

Then everything stopped.

Gloria was stuck!

"Hi, honey," Melman said with a sigh of relief. He untangled himself and tried to pull her out of the tube.

"Melman!" Gloria said, giggling and snorting at the same time.

"Okay," Melman said with a giggle. "Stop laughing."

As Melman tried to free Gloria from the duct, Alex and Marty worked on the plan to get into the casino, turning their attention to a piece of stained glass that was embedded into the floor in the middle of the room. Below that glass was the heart of the extended a claw as Marty licked his hooves and placed them on the glass. As Alex cut a circle in the glass, Marty used his hooves as suction cups to lift out the cut glass.

"Now they're not going to let animals onto the casino floor," Alex said as they peered through the glass looking for the penguins and chimps. "So expect some kind of disguise."

The Zoosters scanned the crowd of well-dressed, high-class gamblers below. Marty spots a panther being massaged by bulky men.

"If they don't allow animals in the casino, then why does that panther down there get to hang down there?" Marty complained.

"She's probably the casino cat, some casinos have one," Alex said, "Hmm though I have to say, she looks familiar yet I never met a panther before."

"How's that Selena?" one of the men asked. Selena responded with a purr. "Fantastic. that will cost another 50." Selena gave a fifty to the man.

Alex shook his head and continued to look.

"Ooh, look at that!" Marty said, pointing with a hoof. "That is one ugly-mag-ugly lady. That is roach-killing ugly!"

"That's not a lady," Alex told him. "That's the king of Versailles." He looked more closely at the person below with the white face and ugly wig and added, "And that's not the King of Versailles, that's the chimps! And the Chimps are like smoke, and where there's smoke there is fire, and by fire I mean Penguins!"

Alex was right. At the roulette table, standing in front of a pile of chips, was the King of Versailles, who was made up of a pile of Chimps and Penguins. Phil was the face on the King, and underneath his costume were Mason, Skipper and Kowalski. Skipper had put a periscope so he could see what was happening at the roulette table.

"I say we let it ride," Skipper said, giving gambling instructions. "Then we'll pick up the hippies and fly back to New York in style," he continued, imagining all the money they could win.

"Can we buy an Airbus A380?" Kowalski asked.

"Solid gold, baby," Skipper told him.

Always the practical Penguin, Kowalski said, "Sir, a solid gold plane wouldn't be able to fly."

"Kowalski, we'll be rich! The rules of physics don't apply to us." Then, turning to Phil, he said, "Let it ride!"

As the Chimps and Penguins were making their bets on the casino floor, Melman had managed to pull Gloria from her duct in the ceiling. That thud made Selena's ears perk up. She looks at the ceiling to see the animals. She thought that they were the goons that Skipper, mentioned before.

She turned on her communicate disguised as a bracelet. "Skipper, I think I spot the goons," said Selena.

"Really, where do you see them?" said Skipper.

"They're above you," Selena said, "but don't focus on them, focus the game. If they try to strike, I'll be ready."

"Roger that," Skipper said.

While Selena was ready to catch her prey, the prey was getting ready to attack.

"Okay, in exactly two minutes and seventeen seconds, the Lemurs will cut the power," Alex instructed as he pulled out a fishing pole, a life vest, and a spear gun from his duffel.

Selena watches them carefully. _Oh no, it's even worse, they're gonna try to kidnap them, _she thought, _okay girl just relax. Just wait till they attack and then pounce on theeeeeem. ouch that hurt._

"Sorry Selena, my hand slipped," one of the men said. Selena rolled her eyes and continue to watch the "goons".

Alex was still talking about his plan. "then I drop down grab the penguins, you crank me up and we are outta here."

"Ooh! Let me drop down," Marty begged. "I'll grab the Penguins."

"You don't have fingers , Marty!" Alex told him.

Meanwhile, the lemurs were in the control room, waiting for the exact time to pull the power switch.

"Now?" Julien asked, reaching hopefully for the switch.

"No," Maurice said, looking at this watch.

Julien stepped back, but was so anxious that he reached for the switch again. "Now?" he asked.

"No!" Maurice shouted.

"Do it?" Julien asked, not giving up.

"No," Maurice repeated.

The Lemurs weren't the only ones arguing. Up in the ceiling, Alex and Marty were yelling at each other.

"Why should you be leader?" Marty asked Alex. "Why not me?"

"Because I'm the phase tracker!" Alex told him.

"How did I get phased out?" Marty asked.

"You're part of a phase," Alex eplained. "A phase isn't something you own. It's something you're in."

"Who voted you Grand Phase Master, anyways?" Marty asked, being angry.

"Phase tracker!"Alex yelled, becoming exacerbated.

As the argument in the ceiling heated up, so did down on the floor.

Selena kepted her eye on the "goons". While she was doing that. The massage men took their action and wrapped the towel around her waist and pulled it tight. She gasped and started to choke.

No one saw this action because they were busy watching the game. The croupier soun the roulette wheel, and when it stopped, he was stunned.

"The King of Versailles wins it all!" the croupier shouted.

The crowd that gathered around the table cheered as Phil grimaced a chimp-like grin.

Everyone on the casino floor was happy. Skipper heard something beeping. He saw taht it was Selena S.O.S. call.

"Selena, what's going on?" Skipper asked. He looked in the parascope and saw that the massage held guns a choking panther.

They got on the roulette table where the chimps and penguins were gambling on. "Listen, unless you want this world to have one less panther, you give me the money," said one of the men.

Selena was confused. If they were the goons, then who is on the roof? While they were having their problems, the same could not be said for the group in the ceiling.

"Maybe I should be in charge," Melman said to still arguing Marty and Alex.

"Melman!" an irritated Gloria said.

But Melman clearly thought he was right. "I am a doctor," he told them.

"Why can't we all be leaders?" Marty asked.

"Enough!" Gloria shouted. "I'm gonna lead!"

Everyone should know that you don't want to get a hippo angry. But if you do-watch out!

Gloria stomped on the glass, and-_crash!_-they all fell! Alex, who was still attached to his fishing pole oulley, hung in front of the eyes of the stunned gamblers. Below him, Gloria, Melman, and Marty lay in a pile on the smashed roulette table, 3 massage men and a choking panther.

Alex spun slowly and faced a woman at the table. Nervous, Alex let out a laugh. Seeing a laughing lion staring her in the face, the woman screamed, and the paniced crowd took off!

Then, seeing Phil, Alex opened up Phil's jacket to reveal the Penguins and Mason underneath.

"What's new, pussycat?" Mason joked.

But Skipper wasn't in a joking mood; Alex had just blown their cover!

"Marty, what phase are we at?" Alex asked.

Marty hesitated for a moment, and then answered, "Phase three."

"Phase Three," Alex repeated. Then to Skipper he said, "Hey, we are super sorry, man."

"Apology accepted," Skipper said. "Let's roll."

And with that, the Penguins took off.

"Marty! We skipped Phase Two!" Alex realized. "We didn't berate them!"

"Don't look at me," Marty told him. "You're the leader."

"Selena? Where is she?" Skipper freaked out.

Then a plate hit Alex's head. "Ouch! Hey! Who threw that?" He saw that the goons were taking Selena away. "I see her."

"Well don't just stand there, fancy-pants! Go and save her!" Skipper ordered Alex.

Alex scared the men and dropped Selena to the ground. "Ma'am, are you ok?" Selena pointed at the towel. "Oh you're choking!" He cuts the towel and Selena gasped and starts to breath. "That's it keep breathing. Are you ok?"

"I'm too weak to get up," Selena said, weakly.

Alex picks her up and began to runwith the others.

Back in the control room, an alarm clock sound-an alarm clock that was taped to Mort's head.

"Yesssss!" Mort shouted as he bounced around the room.

"Now!" Maurice shouted.

Julien was putting pencils in his nose, mouth, and ears. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?" he told him.

"Just pull the switch!" Maurice shouted.

As thelights started to flicker on and off, the animals tried to make their way through the crowd. They leapfrogged, had wheelbarrow races, and carried one another, all in an attempt to escape. All through this, the lights flickered on and off.

Gloria and Melman had had enough of the flickering lights, so they went to the control room to see what was going on. There was Mort, laughing like crazy as he turned the main electrical breaker on and off. In waves on the flashing lights, Maurice and Julien danced.

"What are you doing?" Gloria shouted.

Mort, Maurice, and Julien froze.

"Come on!" Gloria shouted at the Lemurs. Obeniently, they followed her and Melman out the door,

* * *

**Well that's chapter two of the story. I hope you guys loved it. Please review and just so you guys know, I don't post unless there are at least five new review so if you want me to post often, I need at least 5 new reviews. And that goes for the same and Madagascar escape 2 Africa My option too.**


	3. The chase

The Monte Carlo Casino was in a state of chaos. The guests were running and screaming for someone to save them. And who -could blame them for this state of panic? After all, they were being chased by a pack of wild animals. (Or so they thought.)

"Initiate lock-down!" a security guard shouted from his hiding spot in a palm tree. "And get me Captain DuBois from Animal Control!"

Immediately, the phone in Captain Dubois's office rang.

With little scene of urgency, she reached out a gloved hand and picked up the receiver. "Speak," she said in a bored tone.

An agitated voice on the other end began to speak, slowly piquing her curiosity.

"A zebra?" she asked, more interested.

"A hippo?" she queried, even more interested now.

"A giraffe?" she said, clearly excited.

"A lion!" she exclaimed.

Hanging up the phone, Captain Dubois looked around the office-an office that was filled with stuffed and mounted heads of all sorts of animals-and spoke.

"When I was seven, I strangled my first Parrot. Flushed my first goldfish. Punched my first snake." She stroked the head of a stuffed snake that was on her desk and smiled. "Now I have finally reached the moment I have been preparing for my life," she said as she opened up a cabinet full of weapons and traps. "The pinnacle of my career. To be tested by the king of beasts."

She pulled out a dart gun from the cabinet that was full of weapons. Then she loaded it, aimed, and shot. The Dark hit a huge empty plack that said "Lion". Then ordering her men outside, she cocked her gun and slammed into her holster. With a snap, she pulled on her other glove, picked up her animal catcher pole, applied her lipstick, and kicked-started her moped. Captain Chantal DuBois and her Animal Control Officers were off in pursuit of the biggest catch of her life!

* * *

Back at the casino, the animals were still trying to escape. Alex was still carrying the injured panther but he still didn't know that it was a lioness in disguise. Suddenly he spotted an exit-the front doors of the casino. But just as suddenly as he spotted it, thick steel shutters began to close over the doors.

"Oh no!" Alex cried in despair.

Skipper knew what was happening. "Lock-down, eh?" he stated.

"What do we do?" Melman asked worriedly.

Gloria took charge. "All right, everyone. Stand back! I've got this one."

And with that, she charged the door.

"Wait," Selena said, weakly trying to warn her, "That door is..."

_Wham! _Gloria hit the metal door, leaving a big hippo-shaped dent.

Dazed, Gloria straggered back to join the others. "Never mind," she said.

"That was Jiyi steel, fully bullet proof," Selena said still weak. "The only thing that can break through that is a car."

"Well you only get one chance at a first impression," Skipper joked. Then he let out a shrill whistle.

Suddenly, a sleek-looking, black armored truck plowed through the steel doors and stopped right in front of the animals. Spinning around, the back doors of the truck opened, and the animals were forced inside.

"What just happened?" Alex asked as Skipper strapped himself into a telescoping child seat command center, complete with a plastic steering wheel.

"Where are we? What is this?" Gloria wanted to know.

"We call it the Luxury Assault Recreational Vehicle," Skipper told them as he engaged the toy plastic shift lever.

"The car goes vroom vroom," the toy steering wheel said.

Selena instantly gets up. "We're in LARV? Can I drive?" she asked all excited.

"Only when it's absolutely necessary Selena," Skipper said, "When we are in battle and we need someone at the wheel, then you can drive."

She got annoyed. "Fine," she pouted. Alex looks at her in surprise that her name was Selena.

"Step on it, boys," Skipper instructed the Penguins.

Alex and Gloria turned around and saw Rico at the wheel and Private on the gas. The vehicle did a complete spin, smashed into some pillars, and then sped of the front doors of the casino.

Rico steered the vehicle right over a red Ferrari. The luxury car exploded, and the animals' vehicle disappeared onto the streets of Monte Carlo.

"Oh man not my car," Selena complained.

"You have a car? I didn't know you can drive," said Alex.

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me," said Selena.

"Like your name is Selena?" Alex asked.

"No it's Ryder, these penguins just call me Selena and would be much better if they called me Ryder," she said that last part out loud.

"I'm willing to call Ryder," Alex said. And the others agreed except the penguins.

"Ok Ryder it is," Ryder said.

* * *

Back at in front of the casino, Captain Dubois led her men through the smoke and destruction. A panicked casino security officer ran up to her and said, "Captain Dubois! I am so to see you. You will not believe-"

Dubois grabbed him by the collar and slapped him several times.

"Get back, you fool!" she said between slaps. "Your cheap cologne is obscuring the animals musk."

"Ow, my face!" the officer moaned, rubbing the spot where Dubois hit him.

Unapologetic about her behavior about her behavior, Dubois just tossed the man aside, dropped to the pavement, and started sniffing like a dog.

As she crawled across the road, she picked up the scent. One of her men leaned in to look, but another Animal Control Officer slapped him After all, that man should have known to leave the captain alone while she was working!

"Poor, poor animals," Captain Dubois said with a crazed look on her face. "You should have never left the forest. Now you deal with me!" She kept on sniffing. "well, well, well, Ryder's in this story too? That's 9 strikes for her."

* * *

As Captain Dubois picked up their scent, the Zoosters were speeding down the streets of Monte Carlo in the LARV.

"Kowalski, signal the Chimps to meet us at the rendezvous point with the Super-Plane," Skipper ordered.

Obediently, Kowalski pushed a button next to the radar display.

Skipper continued with his orders. "Hotel Ambassador. Let's move it!"

Everyone was now cheering. They were on their way to New York.

Ryder turns on her locket. "Locket, contact Naomi Marks." Then the locket started to make a ringing sound. Then a bored voice was on the other line began to speak. "Hey Naomi are you on the roof?" "Ok there have been a change of plans." "One sec, hey Skipper, me and Naomi are still going on our island on the plane, right?"

"Yes, but it won't be in style," Skipper said.

"Well at least we'll be on our island, but we won't be able to make there in style," Ryder said. "Well it's monkey powered." "Hey it's either this or you won't be safe by those guys that want to kill you." Then a scream came through the locket and the animals covered their ears. "That's what I thought, so are you willing to do thing our way?" "Good and stay on he roof so we can get you." "Hey these penguins are psychotic we'll think of a way to get up there." "No I don't want you to stay in your bikini." The animals except the penguins stare at her. "okay we'll be there in a few minute. see ya there." She presses her locket as it hangs up. She notices that the Zoosters were staring at her. "What?"

"That was Naomi Marks? The rich girl?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah sorry about her, she can be a little over dramatic," Ryder explained.

"How do you know her?" Marty asked.

"She's my owner and My BG-ish-F," Ryder said. The animals were confused. "My best girl-ish friend?"

"Oh," the Zoosters got it.

Gloria was confused. "So you drive a car and you're only two years old, you are related to Naomi Marks, is there anything else we don't know about you?"

"I'm a daredevil," Ryder said. "That's why they call me Ryder Danger Marks."

"You're middle is Danger?" Marty asked.

Ryder just smirked.

"That's cool, oh and one more thing," Marty said, "I just realized that you were talking to Naomi, here's my question. Can you talk to humans or can she talk to animals?"

"Both actually, it's amazing what technology can do these days," Ryder smiled.

"Ok now here's my question," Alex said, "If you're name is Ryder, why do the penguins call you Selena?"

Ryder was about to answer when her locket began to blink red. "Oh no," she said.

"What does that mean?" Gloria asked, worriedly.

"It means danger, it's Dubois or Nana," Ryder said.

Suddenly, Melman picked up the sound of a siren. "Guys, we've got a tail!" he said, catching sight of the Animal Control scooters.

"Paparazzi!" Julien cried.

"Julien wait that's not paparazzi!" Ryder cried.

"Pedal to the metal, Private," Skipper ordered.

Immediately, Private threw his body on the gas pedal, and Rico steered wildly, trying to avoid the oncoming traffic.

Julien, who thought photographers were pursuing them, opened up the back door and struck a pose.

"Don't take any photos," Julien said. "Please, here I am."

Seeing Julien hanging out the back door was just too good to be true for Captain Dubois. She raised her gun and fired a tranquilizer dart.

The dart hit Julien right on the butt! "Don't take any photos...," he began, feeling drowsy from the tranquilizer.

Then he collapsed!

"No more pictures," Mort said as he and Maurice shut the rear doors.

"Medic!" Skipper called out as more darts flew through the air.

Skipper pulled out the dart from Julien's behind and inspected it. Then, getting back to business, he said, "ETA to the rendezvous point?"

"Two minutes, thirty-seven seconds, sir!" Kowalski reported, checking the display.

Skipper rang a little bell on the steering wheel. "Man your battle stations," he ordered the Penguins.

Private and Rico left their driving posts and manned their battle stations.

"Hey, wait! Nobody's at the wheel!" Alex said, panicked. "Get back there!"

But no one listened to him as the vehicle veered to the side of the road and swiped the parked cars.

Now Marty, Melman and Gloria were panicking too. Without a driver, they were sure to crash!

Skipper turned to Alex and said, "Don't just sit there, fancy-pants! Grab the wheel!"

"Are you kidding?" Alex told him. "I don't drive. I'm a New Yorker."

"Fine," Skipper said, "Selena it's drastic measures. Take the wheel!"

"Yes!" Ryder said. She pushed her way to the front, hopped into the driver's seat and hit the gas. "This is a great time to try out on one of my new jump suits. Locket Rico 5." Then she turns back into her normal self and has a purple jump suit with yellow thunder bolts. "Nice."

The Zoosters look at Ryder all surprised. They saw why the Penguins called her Selena, because she was Alex's long lost daughter!

"Ok now I see why they call you Selena!" Alex said.

But Selena wasn't listening. "What do all these buttons do?" she asked excitedly. Recklessly, she started pushing the buttons in front of her.

Ryder was having fun being in control of the wheel. She swerved to avoid traffic, drove up the back of a hatchback, and did a 360-barrol roll that landed them back in the middle of the street.

"Nice one, Ryder," Skipper complimented her.

"This is why my middle name is Danger," Ryder bragged.

But Skipper was the only one liking Ryder's driving. Everyone else-inside and outside the vehicle-was scared for his or her lives.

"Crazy woman gaining!" Maurice shouted as he watched Captain Dubois riding furiously toward them.

"Our Omega-3 slick will take them down!" Skipper said, thinking of a way to stop Dubois and her men. "Private, activate!"

Immediately, Private pulled a lever and a pile of slippery mackerel dumped out onto the road.

Seeing the fish, Dubois and her men leaped of their scooters and lifted them over their heads. Then they slid their way through the oily mackerel.

Suddenly, a car pulled out from a side street. Without missing a beat, Dubois flipped over the hood of the car, landing on the other side and right back on her scooter!

"She's good," Skipper remarked, impressed with the captain's moves.

The chase was back on and the LARV squealed around a corner, racing along the waterfront. Just then, two of Dubois's officers swerved to avoid an oncoming car and-_splash_-landed in the water. Unfazed, the captain continued her pursuit.

Skipper wanted to know about this woman. "Kowalski, Intel!"

Kowalski looked up who she was. "Sir, we have a serious problem. Captain Chantel Dubois, Monocle animal control. Perfect case record."

As he was talking, Ryder was having a blast at the wheel. She steered the vehicle into a tunnel, then down a one-way street. (Down the wrong way, that is!)

"Check again Kowalski," Ryder said.

He looked at more information. "Oh yeah, it says that she's still trying to catch Ryder."

"What is he talking about?" Alex said, still panicked.

"Dubois has had trouble with me because of my daredevil stunts," Ryder explained, "she once caught an otter that washed up on the shore. I grabbed him and helped him get to safety. She's been trying to get my head ever since."

"Wow, you don't have to say it that way," Alex said, "I mean you can say it like..."

"Oh no I really mean it, she wants my head and mount it on a wall," Ryder said. "Other than a lion, I'm number one of her list. Oh which reminds me, you better watch your back and your head lion, because she wants a lion's head really bad."

Alex gulped, "How bad?"

"Breaking the law, bad," Ryder said. Alex was now freaking out, "Well at least you don't have strikes like I do. You see, she catches me like once a month and she decided to make an arrangement with Naomi's parents. I can only get ten strikes. when I get to strike number three, I'm grounded from stunts for a week. If I get to strike number six, I have to not only I have to be off of stunts for a week but I have to do community service. And if I get to the tenth strike... there is nothing that the Marks could do but send me to animal control and let Dubois have my head."

"What strike are you on right now?" Alex asked, concerned.

"Well if you don't count the one that we're doing now..." Ryder said, counting in her head, "Eight."

"What?" Alex shouted, "you already have eight strikes with her?"

"Yes, I do," she said, "If she catches me, this will not only be my ninth strike, but she'll send me back to the Marks Mansion and Nana will beat me to bits. Well at least it's not my tenth strike."

"I can't believe you would do such a thing young lady," Alex said.

"Who are you, my father?" Ryder joked.

Alex was surprised by this and looked at the Penguins and they went back to work.

"Selena, there's something I have to tell you," Alex said.

"I thought you agreed to call me Ryder," she said.

Ryder and Alex were so busy talking that they didn't notice that Dubois had pulled right up to their window.

"I know I did," Alex said, "but...

Finally, out of the corner of her eye, Ryder noticed the captain.

"Be cool, be cool," she told Alex. "Hey Dubois, is there a problem?" she asked.

"Hi," Alex echoed nervously.

"Oh Ryder, this is your ninth strike, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to send you back to Nana." Dubois said, disappointed. Ryder was worried about this. "Wait a minute, I just noticed something. I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I no longer have to take you to Nana."

Ryder sighs in relief. "So you're letting me off the hook?"

"Oh no Ryder," Dubois said, "because the bad news is that this is your not only ninth strike, but your tenth strike!"

"What?" Ryder and Alex cried.

"One for driving like a maniac, but also carrying illegal animals in it," Dubois said, "eight plus two is ten, which means..." Dubois answered them with a scowl and a raised dart gun.

"She's got a gun, she's got a gun, she's got a gun!" Gloria shouted, noticing the armed captain.

"Ryder, watch out!" Melman cried.

just then, a car zoomed toward Dubois, momentarily her. Dubois flew over the top of the on coming car and landed on the bumper of the animals' vehicle. With incredible strength, Dubois climbed to the top of the vehicle and tried to force her way inside.

"Skipper, we need more power!" Ryder freaked out.

"Time to fire up Kowalski's nucular reactor." Skipper said as he pushed a button, and floor panels slid away revealing an ominous-looking device.

"That's a nuclear reactor?" Gloria asked incredulously.

"Nucular," Skipper repeated.

Melman tried to warn them that Dubois was on the roof, but no one listened.

Kowalski looked at the device. "But sir, it's not ready," he warned. "The control rods will have to be calibrated. And don't even ask me about the Uranium-238 blanket."

Skipper listened to Kowalski complain, but he was also watching Dubois, and she was about to rip off the roof!

"Okay," Skipper said to Kowalski, just to placate him. But as he spoke, he switched on the reactor.

An eerie glow emanated from the device.

Then they heard the whine of an engine and-_whoosh!-_the LARV jetted away. And with that, Dubois fell off the roof and was left behind.

* * *

**Hey guys that's all that I can do so far before you brains explode. So what do you guys think?**


	4. The plane and confesing

With Dubois off their tails, the Zoosters and Monte Carlo diva continued their escape.

"Okay, Selena," Alex said, "We lost her, maybe you could slow down."

Ryder shook her head. "I can't. There's no brakes!"

"No brakes?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

Kowalski shrugged.

"Well, way to commit, soldier," Skipper said, beaming with pride.

Ryder continued to steer the vehicle. Suddenly they saw a wall of road barriers in front of them. They were barreling toward a construction site and had no way to stop! The workmen st the site dived out of the way and the animals inside the LARV screamed at the top of their lungs. This was it, they all thought; for at the end of the construction site there was a railing and then nothing-nothing except a long, long drop!

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the Hotel Ambassador, Naomi was waiting for the others to arrive. She waits in the shade with her blue shirt and jeans. Then her diamond-studded bracelet began to blink blue (it means that Ryder was close). "Well it's about time girl," she said, loosing her patience. she then saw that her bracelet started to blink faster. She then heard screaming in the air. She looks to her left and her eyes widen. She sees the LARV heading right for the hotel.

"Aaaagh!" she screams, as she heads for cover.

Then, with a bump, the LARV landed on top of the roof of the hotel. The animals froze in terror as they stared out the window at the ten-story drop.

"Let's get outta here!" Alex cried as their vehicle teetered on the roof.

The animals scrambled out the back of the LARV. They were all safe-all except Julien, who was lounging against the reactor and Ryder, who was stuck in her seat belt.

"Hey where is everybody going?" Julien asked.

"Help, I'm stuck in my seat belt!" Ryder freaked out.

"Don't worry Selena, we'll get you out," Alex said.

But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, the LARV fell over the edge, taking Julien and Ryder with it!

The animals were horrified. Julien and Alex's little girl was gone! Mort started to cry. (But Maurice tried to hide his smile.) Alex started to have tears in his eyes. His friends start to comfort him.

A voice interrupted the moment. "Skipper!" They turn around to see that it was Naomi. "Are you crazy? Don't answer that. I know, You're psychotic! You could have given me like a heads up, but no, you guys always have to make an entrance!"

"Hey don't look at us, Selena was the one driving," Skipper said.

"Her name is Ryder, not Selena," she corrected him. "Hey, where is Ryder?"

Alex closes his eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am, but..."

Then a flash of smoke came out of no where. Once it cleared, Ryder was wearing a black sparkle shirt and hat **(this is just like the one in the picture in my profile, look at the link) **

"Surprise everyone!" she says, as she twirls her baton.

Everyone had surprised by this. Some had their mouths dropped, some had their popped out, but Alex had all of the above.

"There you are girl, are you crazy?" Naomi complained, "you could have gotten me injured or even killed!"

"Hey, if Dubois was on your tail, what would you do?" Ryder said.

"Okay, you have a point," Naomi said.

"Speaking of tail, hey squirrels," Ryder said, as she takes off her hat and pulled Julien out of her hat. "I believe this ring tailed creature is yours."

"I was flying, I was flying!" Julien shouted with glee. "I'm the first flying monkey!"

Seeing Julian, Mort cheered. (Except for Maurice, that is!)

"Crazy squirrel," Ryder said as she dropped him. "Locket, normal." Her jacket and hat disappeared.

"Are you crazy young lady? You scared me half to death!" Alex shouted, "you have really drawn the line Selena."

"IT'S RYDER!" she explodes, "R-Y-D-E-R! RYDER! How hard is it to learn that name? And will you stop treating like I'm your daughter. It's really annoying." She walks to the ledge and breaths in and out. Alex looks at her and then looks down.

"It's okay Alex, she just doesn't know," Marty said.

That got Ryder's attention. "Doesn't know what?"

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise. Cautiously, the group looked over the edge. The monkey-powered super-plane was rising up from the side of the hotel!

Seeing this, the Zoosters cheered.

The plane hovered above them, and a chain of chimps dropped down.

"That's our ticket outta here!" Marty said excitedly.

"Yeah, baby!" Melman cheered. He and the other animals were thrilled- this was their way back home to New York City!

"oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Naomi complained. "There is no way that I'm gonna climb that dirty, smelly, funky-monkey chain. There's nothing that can make me up that thing."

Ryder faced palmed herself. Then everyone heard the buzz of another engine. Turning around, they saw Dubois on her scooter, exploding out of a door on the neighboring rooftop! With a determined look in her eyes, she launched her scooter into the air. But the gap between the two buildings was wide-too wide for her to make it across, right?

As Capitain Dubois flew, she tried to remain calm. Up, up, and then over, over, down... at the last second, Dubois abandoned her scooter and launched her body toward the rooftop.

Seeing that Dubois was nearing, Alex cried, "Everybody, on the monkey chain!"

The Zoosters scrambled toward the Chimps as Dubois landed on the roof top.

Naomi was still being stubborn. "I'm still not getting on that thing!" Naomi cried.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ryder said after having enough. She picks her up and says, "activate hub-anklets." Then she starts to float in the air. "We'll meet you guys up there." She flew to the plane.

Ready for battle, Dubois pulled out a telescoping snare.

"Deploy banana gun!" Skipper shouted up to the plane.

As soon as the order was shouted, a chimp-manned banana gun dropped out of the plane and opened fire on Dubois. As she dodged the bananas, the Zoosters raced to grab onto the chain. They hoped the bananas would buy them enough time to board the plane.

"Grab the little guys!" Alex cried, motioning to the smaller animals. "Toss 'em up! Let's go! Go, go, go!"

Alex and Gloria grabbed the smaller animals and tossed them up on the chain, and then everyone grabbed on.

"C'mon Melman!" Alex shouted as he helped Melman to the bottom of the chain.

"Woo! Yeah! Melman shouted as he hung on.

Ryder was on the top watching the scene. She saw that Dubois was running toward them.

"Oh no," Ryder said. "Naomi, hang onto thins pole and don't let go." Naomi obeyed and held on. Naomi began to climb down the chimp chain.

Just then, Dubois swung her snare and it landed around Melman's neck-just like a rope noose!

"Aaaack!" Melman cried as he was pulled off the chain.

"Melman!" Gloria shouted in distress.

Quickly, Alex grabbed Melman's hoof, but then he got pulled off the chain.

"Don't worry lion!" Ryder shouted. She yelled as she jump between the last chimp and Alex. She grabbed Alex's foot as the last chimp on the chain reached out to her. "I got you!"

As Alex yanked on Melman's hoof, Dubois pulled on the noose.

"My neck!" Melman cried out, trying to free himself from Dubois's trap.

Meanwhile, Skipper and the other smaller animals managed to make their was safely to the plane. Skipper looked down and saw Alex, Ryder and Melman struggling. "Put your backs into it!" he ordered the Chimps. "Double banana overtime!"

And with that, the Chimp pilot pulled a lever and a ton of bananas flew out and pelted Dubois.

Suddenly the concrete beneath Dubois's feet crumbled, and she hello on tightly to her end of the rope. Now Melman was carrying weight of Dubois around his neck!

"Serpentine! Serpentine!" Skipper ordered.

The chimps cranked wildly on the plane's steering wheel. The plane banked left and right, yet Dubois hung on.

While Ryder hanging on for dear life, she saw a building close to them. Then saw had an idea. "Lion! I have an idea! Just hang on tight and let me do the rest!"

"What kind of plan is that?" Alex shouted.

"Just trust me!" Ryder shouted.

Alex got his grip on Melman. Ryder began to swing them side to side.

"Hang on tight!" Ryder shouted.

She swung so hard that _crash!_ Capitain Dubois smacke into the building that turned out to be an office building and lost her grip on the snare.

"Woo! Way to go Ryder!" Alex shouted to her.

Ryder smiles at him. Then she can see that the battle was not over.

Dubois scrambled to her feet and dashed inside the building. She sprinted through the offices, leaped over desks, slid across conference tables, all the while keeping pace with the plane that was flying outside the office window. Finally, she burst out of the opposite side of the building and grabbed the end of the noose that was still dangling from Melman's neck!

"Hey, this lady's really starting to freak me out," Julien said as he watched Dubois start to climb up the rope. "Fix it, Mort," he commanded. And with that, he kicked poor little Mort out of the plane's door!

Mort landed smack on Dubois's face and quickly dived into her shirt.

"Ack!" Dubois cried as Mort tickled her.

Alex knew it was time for him to take charge. "Selena! Hold on to Melman!" he said, handing Ryder Melman's hoof. Then he climbed down Melman's neck toward his head.

"Be careful dad!" Ryder cried. "She's crazy!"

"You think, Selena?" Alex said. "Don't worry, all I have to do is..." Then he just realized something. "Did you just call me dad?"

Ryder starts to blush. "no. just get to part about saving our butts!"

"We'll talk about this later," Alex said.

Dubois was ready for a fight. She held on tightly to the rope and climbed up toward Melman's head. But just as she was about to reach Melman, Mort jumped out of her shirt and onto her hat, and then scrambled up the chain. Seeing that Dubois was momentarily distracted, Alex reached out and sliced Dubois's noose with his claw.

Dubois fell and splashed into a rooftop pool below.

"I can breathe! I can breathe!" Melman shouted, holding his hooves to his head.

"Bye," Mort called down to Dubois.

"Woo yeah! Freedom!" Ryder shouted.

"That's right. Home free, baby!" Alex shouted, knowing that they could now head to New York.

Down below, a soaking wet Dubois emerged from the pool. Looking at the plane overhead, she said, "Well played, lion. Game on."

They might have won the battle, but the war is still on.

* * *

Ryder pulls Alex on the board the plane and everyone cheers.

"Oh yeah! That was amazing lion!" Ryder said. "You, my friend, are a natural fighter! Maybe not as good as me but still. You are a team player, and you risked your own life to save us all. You are great, lion."

"Oh, so now you're calling lion," Alex said.

"What are you talking about? I always call you lion," Ryder said.

"No, back on the Monkey chain, you called me dad," Alex stated.

Everyone stopped cheering and looked at them.

Ryder notices and shrugs. "So? It's all a misunderstanding."

"So you're saying that it's true?" Naomi asked.

Ryder bowed her head and sighed. "Sadly yes, it is true."

"No it's not sadly, as a matter of fact it's perfect," Alex said, with enthusiasm.

"How is it perfect? I called you something that you are not," Ryder said, "it's not the Marks way. You may slap my hand." She says as she holds out her hand.

Alex tries to hold in his laughter, but fails to do it. Soon his friends join him.

"What is so funny?" Ryder asks.

Alex calms down and says, "Selena, you're over exaggerating. It was no accident that you called me your father."

She puts her hand down. "Yes it is, for you see, my father is dead."

"So Selena, he isn't dead, and I should know," Alex says.

Ryder looks at him in surprised.

Gloria sat down aside to watch them have their conversation. "Oh this is so much better than those stupid soap operas back in New York," she said.

"I know, right?" Melman said, sitting down next to her.

"Does this have to deal with the moment back on the Hotel?" Ryder asked.

"Well it's part of it, you really broke my heart what you said back there," Alex said.

"You kept calling me Selena and you still are," Ryder pointed out. "Plus you're treating me like I'm your little girl, but I'm not."

Marty sits down near them and then sees Naomi with a bucket of popcorn. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"You didn't think that Ryder was the only one that has surprises, did you?" Naomi said.

"Cool, what kind is it?" he asks.

"Just salt, I'm trying to watch my figure," Naomi answered.

"Can I have some?" Marty asked.

"Sure thing, here you go," Naomi said ans she gave him some.

"Selena," Alex said.

Ryder turns around and looks away. Alex loos down and walks away.

"Oh come on Alex! Just tell her the truth!" Gloria shouted.

Alex and Ryder look at her.

"Sorry, I always yell at the television," Gloria apologized.

"Lion, what is she talking about?" Ryder asked.

"You see back in New York, Gloria would always watch this TV show every week," Alex said, "She would always shout at the..."

"No, no, no, I meant what did she mean about telling me the truth?" Ryder asked.

"Oh that," Alex said. He took a breathe and sighs, " Selena,there's something you should know."

Ryder had a concerned face on. Alex walks up to her and takes her paws.

"Your father isn't dead," Alex said. Then he pauses for dramatic effect.

"How would you know?" Ryder asked.

Alex was still on his dramatic pause and then he came out with it. "Selena... I am your father."

Everyone gasps.

Ryder lets go of his paws and shakes her head. "No, that's not possible! If you're my father, then prove it!"

Alex went through his mane, pulled out a baby blanket and gave it to her.

Ryder was now confused. "What is this?" she asked.

"This was your old baby blanket," Alex answered.

Ryder looks at the blanket and sniffs it. Then the memories of Africa hit her.

_She saw her in the bed with Foofie. She saw Justin trying to pounce. Then she heard her father and mother calling them. She laughs and runs to them and hugs them along with her brother._

Ryder snaps right into reality and falls back. Alex catches her and sets her on the ground.

"Selena, are you ok?" Alex asked all concerned.

"My whole past flashed before my very eyes," Ryder said weakly. She then looks at the blanket, "Foofie?" Alex starts to smile as he helps her up. Then Ryder looks at Alex. "D... dad?"

Alex started to have tears in his eyes. "Yes, my little Selena."

Ryder/Selena starts to cry in happiness. "Oh dad! It really is you!" She embraced him and he hugged her back. Alex swung her around as he hugged her. They started to laugh. Then they heard crying. They look at their friends to see that they were crying.

"That... was so beautiful!" Marty cried.

"A father and daughter seeing each other after so long, that is just so touching," Melman cried.

Gloria cried on Melman's shoulder. Naomi handed out handkerchiefs to the crying animals.

Selena and Alex just smiled.

"You know, you are everything that I would suspect as my father," Selena said.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yep, it's just like mother explained it," Selena said. "You are kind, you are a great leader, and you have too much conditioner. But it's okay, I also use to much..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a second," Alex said, "You saw your mother?"

"Yeah, I have," Selena said, "the white lioness with a heart mark on her forehead and can fight the roughest and toughest guys in the world."

"That's her!" Alex said excitedly. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew that she was still alive in this world!" Alex starts to cheer. Then he saw a sad look on her face. "She is still alive, is she?"

"Well, general Drake said anything about any harm on her," Selena explained, "so she must be still in the Masculine circus. But they're all the way in Brazil by now."

"Oh," Alex said, in a disappointed voice.

"Well, right now, I just hope that she's ok," Selena said looking out to the world.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you loved the story, please tell me what you think? oh and one more thing. and this question is really big for my story.

**Should Alex fall for Gia the Jaguar, like it he does in the movie, or should he still be with May my character?**

I will tally them up the votes by Wednesday so please give me your honest opinion.


	5. releaf and incognito

While the Zoosters and the rich girls were on their way home, on the other side of the world, a group of people were putting up a circus tent. Animals were in their cages along with a certain white lioness on maximum security. She sits in the middle of her cage with tears in her eyes, humming the boy from New York City. She held the picture of her family that she once took in Africa. She also had two posters of the circus Zaragoza. One when she was very young, wearing a pink sparkle vest and was holding a fire baton with a young Tiger holding a small hoop by her side. On the other one was when she was a little older, wearing a black sparkle jacket and she was lifting her 9-month-old daughter in the air while the little girl was smiling with her father's pose.

"Oh I really miss you guys," she said. Then she opens a little box and takes out a few toys she made out of sticks and other random stuff. She had all her friends from the zoo in it along with Alex and her little cubs (she didn't what they look like today). She starts to cry when she heard someone talking next to her cage.

**(Since animals can understand any language in the Madagascar world, I'll put it in English) **"Did you here the Monte Carlo news?" a voice said.

"Yeah, Ryder D. Marks was riding through Monte Carlo with other animals getting away from Dubois," another voice said.

May got intrusted in the conversation. She looks through a hole to see two adult women. "The only animals that were able to make out were a zebra, a hippo, a giraffe, and a lion," said a women.

May was so excited. Her family was alive and in Monte Carlo.

"Last where they saw them was on a weird looking plane heading East, but don't worry, those animals will be captured by Dubois in no time," said the other.

May gasps and looks at her toy of her family. "I got to get out of here," she whispers to herself. "I got to get to New York before my family does."

She starts to make a plan and hopes that her family makes it to New York safely.

* * *

Meanwhile, over Europe, the Super-Plane flapped its wings and flew smoothly across the sky. Selena turned her baby blanket into a bandana to wear around her neck.

"So dad, what do you think?" she asks her father.

"You look so cute," Alex said. "So... what did your mother say about me? Of course you don't have to answer if the question if the past is that hard."

"Well it's not that hard to say," Selena said, "Mother didn't want to say who he was around the others, so when we were alone, she explained it in a song called 'the boy from new york city'. By chance do you know that song?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think she said that way it's suppose to be due to... know you... I'm a lion," Alex said. "Can you explain how she did it?"

"Even better dad, hit it!" Selena called. Then a chimp hit her. "Ow, not me." Then music started to play.

Chimps**  
_Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty _**  
_**Tell us about the boy from New York City **_  
_**Ooo wah, ooo wah c'mon kitty **_  
_**Tell us about the boy from New York City** _

Selena  
**He's never down **  
**And he's no clown **  
**He the king of New York with his mane as his crown **  
**And he can dance **  
_**(He can dance, take a chance with a little ro-) **_  
**And make romance **  
_**(mance baby, cause he's a looker) **_  
**That's when I feel in love **  
**With just one glance **  
_**(He's sweet talking and cool) **_

The Zoosters surprised that Selena can not only dance like her father a little, but she can sing like an angel. Also in the plane the plane, the animals were celebrating their escape. Everyone except the penguins and the chimps were dancing while Selena was singing that clearly driving Skipper crazy.

**Ooo whee, you ought to come and see  
How he walks  
And how he talks  
**

**Every time he says he loves me **  
**Chills run down my spine **  
**Every time he says he misses me**  
**He makes me feel so fine **  
**Ooo wah, ooo wah cool, cool kitty **  
**Tell us about the boy from New York City **

**He was shy, and so was I  
And you know I'll never, ever say good-bye**

"Kowalski, status report," Skipper said, rolling his eyes at the Zoosters and rich girls.

"The good news is, the song is almost over," Kowalski reported.

"Well, that's music to my ears," Skipper responded. "And the bad news?"

"There's a man in a black ninja suit on a Huber-scooter right behind us," Kowalski told him.

Selena stopped singing and saw what Kowalski was talking about.

"Oh no, Naomi! It's the same one that tried to kill you!" Selena shouted.

Naomi started to freak out. "I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

"Not on my watch! Activate hub-anklets! Everybody get down!" Selena commanded. She headed for the ninja and started to fight.

The ninja just tried to get to Naomi. "Bestow me! Bestow me!" the ninja yelled out (think of the darkest voice you can think of).

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"How should I know?" Naomi asked.

While Selena was fighting, she found out what the ninja meant. She looks at Naomi's bracelet.

"He wants the family fortune," she said to herself.

Then the ninja punched her for hard that the locket around her neck fell off. She shook her head ans saw that it was gone. "My locket! Where is it?" she said, starting to panic. She didn't see it land on the plane and into Alex's mane. She got so mad that she punched the ninja so hard that it went flying. But she knew that the ninja would come back any second. she went down to her friends.

"Hey guys, the ninja will come back any second," she said out loud. "I know what he is after. He's after the family fortune." Naomi gasped. "Judging how much it wants it, he'll come back. I know how to get rid of him, but I'll need your bracelet Naomi."

She cries and nods. "George, Jessica, Naomi and Ryder." she said, then the Bracelet came off and she put it on Selena.

"Don't worry, I'll try be back as soon as I can," Selena said. She then looked at her father. "Dad, I'm counting on you to protect her. Will watch over her while I'm gone?"

"Anything for my daughter," Alex said, he hugs her. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too dad," Selena said, as she hugged back.

Maurice saw the ninja heading this way. "That crazy ninja is coming back!"

Selena broke the hug and flew off. "Hey ninja! Looking for something?" she said as she waved her wrist in the air showing of the bracelet. The ninja looked at her. "Well why don't you come and get it!"

Selena flew off with the ninja after her. "Selena! No!" Alex shouted.

Selena, with the ninja behind her, flew off into the clouds and they couldn't see her. The zoosters and the rich girl had tears in their eyes.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have more bad new," Kowalski told Skipper.

"What is it this time?" Skipper responded.

"The gear assembly is badly damaged," Kowalski told him.

As soon as Kowalski said that, the cotter pin, which is used to keep parts safely in place, fell out of the plane's main axle. And if that wasn't bad enough, the gear fell out and bounced around the fuselage. It bounced and bounced and bounced until _boom! _It hit Alex on his head and knocked him out cold!

"It's only a matter of time before-"

But before Kowalski could finish his sentence, the plane spiraled down out of control!

Down, down, down, the Super-Plane plummeted and crash-landed in the middle of a train yard somewhere in the South of France.

"Why can't we ever just make a normal landing?" Melman asked, handing upside down from the tail section of the plane.

"Oh, man," Alex said, opening his eyes and surveying the mess of twisted metal tat surrounded them. He sat up, turned around and saw Gloria getting to her feet. Underneath her were a couple of crushed (but don't worry, uninjured) Chimps.

"Hold on, Melman! I'll get you down sweetie," Gloria said. She lumbered over and helped Melman down from the wreckage.

"Where is he?" Mort cried, staggering around, his arms and body were stuck inside a pipe. "Must find King Julien!" Just then, he spotted Julien, who was stumbling away from the wreckage on a high volt wire.

**"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur,"** he sang so silly. **"I am getting so hot, I'm gonna take my fur off."**

Alex then saw that Naomi wasn't around. "Naomi! Naomi, where are you?"

Naomi just down down by her own hub-anklets. "It's a good thing I always carry a spare of hub-anklets and I was wearing them today." she said.

Alex was relieved by this. Then desperately, Alex turned to Skipper. "Skipper, what about the plane?"

Skipper hopped down parts of the broken aircraft and slid down a pipe. "Well, the chimps will work through the night," he reported. "No breaks. No safety restrictions."

But the chimps weren't listening to what Skipper was saying - they were leaving!

"Hey, where going?" Skipper called after them. "Get back here! We have a contract!"

"Yes, well, I'm afraid labor laws are slightly more lenient in France," Mason told him. "You see, they only have to work two weeks a year."

"Well, someone else has the Canadian work ethic," "Skipper told him.

Melman was starting to panic. (Well, he was panicking before, but he was panicking even more now!) "But you penguins, you can still fix it right?" he asked Skipper.

"Yeah, yeah! You're a little cracker-jack can-do team!" Alex put in.

Skipper looked at them. "You want me to give it to you straight?"

"Yes, yes... no. Bend it a little," Alex said nervously.

"Well, the plane's total," Skipper said, giving them the entire truth. "Blammo. Busted. Never to fly again."

"So that's it then?" a defeated Gloria asked. "That's it then. We're never gonna get home?"

"Oh this is terrible," Naomi said starting to sob.

But Alex wasn't about to give up. "No, we gotta get home. We can fix it! We'll fix it! Yeah, guys, c'mon, we'll fix it!"

Alex started to pick up random pieces of the broken plane and tried to jam them together.

"You just start from the outside pieces and you work your way in," Alex rambled. "And yeah... perfect. Come on, don't just stand there, guys! Marty! Drag that thingy over here and -"

"Alex," Marty said, trying to stop his friend.

Just then, the pieces that Alex were jamming together crashed down. Alex was finally defeated. "We're not going home. We're never going home," he stated.

Gloria reached out and touched Alex's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Naomi looks at her wrist that had all her money in. Then she looks at her other wrist with her clothes in. "bracelet black hood."

Then a black hood appeared. She covered her face and started to sob again.

Alex felt something pulling his mane. He went through his mane and found Selena's locket. But before he could say anything, police sirens blared.

"It's the fuzz!" Marty shouted.

Desperately, the animals and rich girl dashed through the train yard.

"What are we gonna do?" Marty asked. "We can't hide forever!"

"And we can't just blend. You know this isn't Africa," Gloria added.

Suddenly, Melman stopped running. "What's the point?" he asked.

The animals turned back to Melman. What was he doing? This was the _wrong _time to complain!

"Tell me one conceivable way that extra-large animals like is us and a famous rich girl like her are going to be able to move through Europe without attracting unwanted attention?"

But no one answered him, because they were all too busy staring at a train car with a big circus logo.

"Hey, I know this circus," Naomi said. "This is where I bought Ryder. I'm gonna see if I can ride with the ring master, you guys see if you guys can ride with them." She ran to the ring master's trailer.

**(since the zoosters scene is gonna be the same like the movie, I'm gonna get to Naomi's part)**

She stops at the door, takes a deep breathe and lets it out. She knocks on the door and feels worried. The door opens to show the ring master.

"Naomi Marks? Are you here to buy another one of my animals?" he asked.

"Not today Mr. Zaragoza, you gotta hide me," Naomi asked, "just until the heat dies down."

"Absolutely not," Mr. Zaragoza said, "You have taken my star of the circus and ever since then, my circus went caplute. I try my best to make money. And all of this because of you. I would never let you on this train even for a hundred dollars."

"And let me guess, you want me to pay you a hundred dollars in order for me to get on," Naomi smirked. Mr. Zaragoza nodded. "Um... can you shut the door for a second?"

He shuts the door and then Naomi a hundred dollars from her shirt. "It's a good thing I always carry emergency money around," she said.

Then she knocked on the door and Mr. Zaragoza opens the door. Naomi holds out the hundred dollar bill. "You have a deal senorita."

* * *

"He not lion, he lioness with a beehive!" Vitaly joked.

"This is awkward," Alex told the Zoosters. "We can hear everything they're saying. Guys, we have to find another way to..." He sees Naomi stepping into the circus trailer. "Oh no, now we really have to get on this train."

Suddenly the train lurched forward. It was leaving!

"No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait!" Alex called out after the train.

Just then, the train door opened, and the head of a big sea lion popped out. It was Stefano. "Eh, give us a minute," Stefano told the Zoosters. "He's on the phone. I can't get him off." And with that, he pulled his head back into the train car and shut the door.

The Zoosters heard Stefano and Vitaly arguing.

"We cannot leave then there!" Stefano implored.

"Only circus animals on this train," Vitaly told him.

Alex banged on the door. "Wait! Listed. We _are _circus animals! You gotta let us in!"

The train door slid open again revealing a beautiful jaguar. Alex stops keeping up with the train for a second, he finds her stunning.

"You are really circus?" the jaguar asked.

"Yes! Full circus," Alex told her. "Totally circus."

Melman, Marty and Gloria agreed. "Absolutely. To the core. My momma was circus. My daddy was circus."

The animals pleaded their case as they ran alongside the moving train. At the same time, the police were getting closer. Radios squeaked and flashlight beams raked over and under the trains. If the circus animals didn't let them on in the next minute, they'd be found!

"Gia, shut the door," Vitaly ordered the jaguar.

"Please," Gloria whispered, hoping that Vitaly would finally give in and save them.

"They are circus," Gia begged Vitaly. "Circus sticks together."

Vitaly sighed. Gia was right. If those animals outside were circus, it was his duty to help them. He nodded to Gia and she held out her hand.

The Zoosters were saved! Quickly, they all scrambled onto the moving train. The doors shut just as the police leveled their flashlight beams on the train. The circus train chugged out of the yard as the police continued their search. The Zoosters were safe.

Safe for now that is.

* * *

**(once again the zoosters scene will be the same so I will continue with Naomi's scene)**

The sun was rising for the East and Mr. Zaragoza and his clowns stare at Naomi who is staring out the window. All she wants is to get far away from France and find away to get to her island.

"So Naomi, can you tell us the reason why you are incognito?" Mr. Zaragoza asked, trying to break the silence.

"Didn't you hear the news? My parents were murdered last week," Naomi said. "And because of that, I'm next."

"Ouch, well we'll take you to Rome and you'll be safe in there," Mr. Zaragoza said.

"Thanks, and while you're at it, please don't tell anyone that I ever set foot on this train," Naomi begged.

"We'll try our best, senorita," Mr Zaragoza agreed.

"Good, well anyways, how long is gonna take exactly?" Naomi asks.

"It won't take long at all, about a few hours," Mr Zaragoza said. "Well as long as we're waiting, let's talk."

He went bla, bla all over for two hours and she got bored. She look out the window to see Phil outside. Her eyes widened her eyes as she looks at him. He sign language her.

'shh, we have a plan, but first you have to find a way to stop the train,' he said in sign language.

Naomi nodded and got up. "Um Mr. Zaragoza, you mind if I go to the engine and get some fresh air?" Naomi asks. "I'm feeling a little noxious."

"Hold it senorita, I know what you are trying to do," Mr. Zaragoza said. Naomi got worried. "You're trying to walk out and not here me talk."

"Oh, oh man, I can't you caught me," Naomi lied.

"Well since you're rich, you go on ahead," Mr. Zaragoza said.

"Thank you Mr. Zaragoza," Naomi said as she opens the door next to the engine. Once she shuts the door, Phil and Mason appear out of no where. "Okay, I'll try to find the break and the horn. I'll pull the whistle 3 times and that means that I'm ready to pull the breaks so tell the others to hang on to something."

"Okay, I'll go tell the others," Mason said.

Mason and Phil went to the crate of where the other animals are.

"What did she say?" Skipper asked.

"She said she sound off three times and then we all have to hang on to something," Mason said.

"What does that-a mean-a?" Stefano asked.

"It's best not to ask them but to do what they say," Alex said.

"And if we don't," Gia said suspiciously as she got up.

Before Alex could answer, the whistle sound off 1... 2... 3... Alex and his friends held on the something while the circus animals were confused. Then the sound of breaks were activated and the circus fell to the ground but Alex caught Gia in time. Alex then felt something jump but it wasn't physically, **more like his heart!** Gia looks at him and then get up and blushes. Alex clears his throat while at it.

The train slowed down and everyone heard arguing outside.

"That is circus owner. What is going on out there?" Vitaly said as he looked through a hole.

"Are you trying to kill us? We were almost there until you had to pull the breaks," Mr. Zaragoza said.

"I couldn't take it any more! Well you would do the same thing if heard someone yap-pa-de-yap-pa-de-yap-pa-de-yap-pa-de-yap for two whole hours!" Naomi shouted. "I had to get off the train!"

Vitaly watches the whole conversation.

"Vitaly, what's going on?" Gia asks.

"Remember that girl that bought Selena about a year ago," Vitaly said. Alex and his friends open their eyes wide. "Well that girl is here and arguing with circus owner."

Gia and Stefano gasped.

"She's here? Is Selena with her?" Gia asked excitedly.

"Sadly no, I don't see her," Vitaly said.

"Oh," Gia said disappointed.

Then the chimps walks up to them (dressed as the King of Versailles), Phil dumped diamonds and gold onto a circus crate.

"Mr. Zaragoza, I believe the King of Versailles wants to buy your circus," Naomi said.

You have a deal, mi amigo," Mr. Zaragoza said as he placed the deed to the circus on the crate.

The deal was made. The King of Versailles had bought the circus! Mr. Zaragoza and his clowns climbed into a tiny car. They couldn't believe their luck - they had gotten rid of their lousy circus and had gotten a fortune in return! The clowns were laughing; what a fool this king was.

"I am sure this circus will bring you great success," Mr. Zaragoza lied, trying to keep his clown quiet. "Senorita, do you want to come with us?"

"You guys maybe rich now, but he's more richer than," Naomi said. "So yeah good-bye."

"I guess this is good-bye," he continued, trying not to laugh. "And good luck," he said, finally breaking down.

And with that, the hysterical Circus Master and his clowns drove away.

Just then, the Zoosters opened up one of the doors tot he train cars. Mason gave a thumbs-up. Seeing this, the Zoosters knew the deal had been made.

"What do we know about running a circus?" Melman asked.

"Nothing, but it's our only shot of getting home," Alex said.

"Well you better know what you're doing, you're risking Private's community college fund," Skipper said.

Private was now sad and said, "I'll never be president."

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter. Sorry that it is so long, but that's what I get for waiting until Monday instead of Saturday. I had to post on Today because no one really posts on this day. Please tell me what you guys think of this and tell me if you guys like this drama with the Gia X Alex X May love triangle.


	6. cirque escape and Rome

The Zoosters, the rich girl and the circus animals sat in the train as it chugged toward Rome. Who was driving the train? Why, the penguins, of course! And they were having lots of fun. As the train picked up speed, they pulled whistles and opened steam valves.

Meanwhile, the Lemurs bounced along the top of the train cars. Wanting to explore, Maurice and Mort jumped down into a boxcar, and Julien quickly followed.

"Hey, this is not first class," Julien said, sniffing around.

"Definitely coach," Maurice commented, looking at a chewed up tire that hung on a rope.

As the lemurs looked around the car, they saw that the walls were covered in giant claw marks. "**La, la, la, la." **Metal hooks dangled from the ceiling. "**La, la, la, la, la, la"** Mort comes out and continues the song. "**La, la, la, la…"**

"Mort! Stop it!" Julien demands.

Mort does a scare yet cute laugh.

Suddenly, they stepped on something crunchy. Looking down, they saw fish bones and fish heads littering the floor. Screaming, they backed off in disgust. What kind of place was this?

Then they heard a low grumble and saw a pair of glowing red eyes in far corner of the car. Shaking with fear, the Lemurs watching as a huge black bear emerged from the shadows. But this wasn't any bear – it was a circus bear riding a tricycle. Still, the bear looked scary. (And the drool dripping off her muzzle didn't help!)

Julien gazed at the massive beast. But instead of running away in fear, Julien fell in love! His eyes widen as for he saw great beauty. He watches her as she scratches her back with a pole and gets a fish from the barrel. She dunks her head and the water sprays everywhere. She eats the body of the fish and the head falls down. She and Julien reach out for it and their hands touch.

"Hey, gorgeous," Julien said as he picked up the head of the fish. "Has anyone every told you look like a supermodel? Albeit a fat, hairy one who smells."

In response, the bear picked up Julien in her mouth. Then she takes him out of her mouth and puts him on her back and started to bob for fish.

"Ooooh. You have a very hairy back. I like that in a woman," Julien said, running his fingers through the bear's fur.

The bear growled happily. While they were … talking, Maurice and Mort just stand there in disgust.

* * *

It was show time in the country of Brazil, and May was getting ready to make her move. But in order for her to escape, she had to get a little help from her friends that she has in the circus. A thin tigress around May's named Rosita and her teen son, Vasili, were the only friends she only has in Cirque de Masculine. May is going to pull a huge stunt.

"Angelica, are you really sure about this?" Rosita asks May. May's name in the circus was Angelica.

"Have to leave the circus somehow, Rosita," May tells her best friend, "my family is heading back to New York and I have to meet them there. Please, you have to help me do this."

Rosita was still unsure about this. "Come on mom, she really needs her family," Vasili tells her. "We already know what it feels like to have part of our family taken." Rosita looks up to night sky and remembers when she was being taken away from the ones she loved. "Angelica loves her family in New York, and she will do anything to make it to them," Vasili continued, "Please mother, we're her only hope."

Rosita sighs and nods. "Okay, we'll help you out," Rosita said. "Just tell us what to do and we'll do it."

May starts to make a smirk. "Okay, here's the plan. Huddle up." They huddled up and a plan was about to take place.

All the people were cheering on the people that want on before May did.

"Angelica wait, I need to give you something," Rosita said as brought out a shirt. "Before you go on and never come back, I want you to have this. It's a work out shirt and it'll help you with your disguise when you run to America."

May looks at the shirt and it says 'New York or Bust' on it. "Oh I love it, thank you Rosita," May says as she hugs her. "Just put it over by that tree over there and I'll pick it up from there."

Rosita nods and Vasili walks up to May. "Um Angelica… I was wondering," he said. "If you… by chance see Selena again… can you tell her that I miss her?"

"Of course Vasili, I'm sure she still misses you too," May said.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the ring master told the people. "Presenting now, the baton-acrobat, Angelica the lioness!"

"Well that's my cue, good-bye my friends," May said as she walks away.

She comes out and everyone starts to cheer. She does wonderful flips in the air and lands on her feet. Everyone claps for her. May looks at her friends. 'I'll miss you' she mouths. The spot light went to the ring master and held the baton. While the spot light was on him, Vasili brings extra-virgin olive oil to May, she puts on her fur and Vasili takes the jar with him. No one but May's friends saw this action. The ring master tosses the baton to May and she began her baton act. Then her batons went on fire and she was ready to put her escape plan to action. Usually in her act, she breathes fire and scares the people, but when she breathed out the fire…

_Thunk!_

"Aaagh!" May screamed as she burst into a flame.

Everyone gasps. Rosita comes to May with a fire extinguisher and doused the flames. But when the flames cleared…

"She's gone!" the ring master cried out. "There's a rogue lioness loose!"

Everyone starts to panic. Rosita and Vasili looks at the branch that held the shirt. The shirt was gone so they sigh in relief.

"Mom, you think Angelica will make it to New York?" Vasili asks her mother.

"We can only hope son, we can only hope," Rosita said patting him on the shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, over France, Selena was looking for her locket by using the bracelet.

"I gotta find it," she talks to herself. "It has to be around her somewhere."

Then she spots a horrible sight. She saw the plane in pieces. She starts to cry when she saw the police and got down to hide. She saw that they were investigating the scene of the Super-Plane crash. They stood behind yellow caution tape and took photographs, bagging the evidence they could find.

"That's it. I'm going it," one of the policemen declared.

The other policemen tried to tell him it was too dangerous and warned him not to cross the yellow tape.

Not listening, the policeman went over the caution tape and stepped into the wreckage. _Whoosh! _He slipped and fell on a banana peel! Then he got up and fell again! The other policemen tried to help him, but they ended up doing the same thing. Selena couldn't help but snicker every time a police member falls down.

Then Selena spots someone who had managed to cross the yellow caution tape. Someone who was checking out every part of the wreckage. Someone who was sniffing the ground and lapping up water from a paw print.

"Oh no, Dubois," Selena said in horror.

Dubois smirks at the paw print on the ground. "Lion," she said as she puts her tongue in the print. "12 hours old, two hundred and fifty kilograms," she takes out a hair from her mouth. "Glossy mane, too much conditioner," She continued. Then she looks back at the police men. "Stupid bozos," she said as she continues.

Selena goes to the paw print that Dubois was at. She saw shoe prints next to them and sniffs them. "Naomi, she and the other are alive," she said in relief. 'Ok Dubois, I hope you know where you are going because I'm following you,' she thought. She stayed hidden as she watched Dubois sniffed her way over to the tracks that the circus train had been on. She sniffed and sniffed and sniffed. Then she saw! She saw the trail that the Zoosters left behind as they hopped aboard the Circus Train.

"Hello, kitty," Dubois said as she reapplied her bright-red lipstick. "So you have run away with the circus. What a cliché."

Suddenly a train came barreling down the track. And it was headed straight for her! Without battering an eyelash, Dubois dropped down and lay flat between the rails. As the train plowed over her, she rolled between the train's wheels to the side of the tracks and leaped on board. Satisfied, Capitain Dubois smiled. Selena saw the move and she also leaped on board a cart about four carts from her so that way she won't pick up her scent. She and Dubois were handed to Rome!

* * *

Inside the ancient Colosseum in Rome, a big circus tent was set up. Customers lined up to buy their tickets, excited for the show. Phil, who wore clown makeup and a fake nose and Mason was at the bottom for the feet, took the money and handed the people their tickets. A few were surprised at the ticket taker's hairy hands, but this was the circus after all. Phil passed the money below the ticket booth, where the penguins were busy at work. Kowalski poured the money into Rico's mouth and then he spit it out in rolled-up bills.

"What a dump," Skipper said, referring to the Colosseum. "If they want to attract a decent sports team, they should bulldoze this rattrap and invest in a new arena."

As the Chimps and penguins were working the sales, the larger animals and rich girl, still wearing her hood, strolled around backstage.

"The Colosseum, Marty and Naomi!" Alex said, gesturing grandly. "The original theater in the round. You know, my ancestors used to perform here."

"No kidding?" Naomi remarked.

"Yeah, every show had a captive audience. Apparently they killed," Alex told him. He was talking about the time when the gladiators fought lions – to the death.

"Sounds like a great gig," Marty said, not understanding the history of the place.

Marty, Naomi and Alex opened a curtain and continued walking through the backstage area, which were bustling with activity as the animals got ready for the show. All around them, animals were stretching, putting on costumes, and warming up for their acts.

"Tre minuti, everyone! Tre minuti!" Stefano shouted as he ran through the crowd.

"This is so exciting!" Marty said his eyes wide as he looked around.

"Remember, we just lie low," Alex warned. "Stay out of their way. Let them do their thing." The last thing Alex wanted was to be part of the show.

Marty didn't answer Alex; he was too busy looking at a group of little terriers dressed up in top hats and chiffon dresses.

"Aw, will you look at this!" he said as he watched the innocent-looking dogs practice their dance steps. "You gotta go back inside your mama's bellies, 'cause you're too cute to be out here in the real world right now," Marty continued in a baby voice.

"Naff off, you muffet!" one of the dogs barked at Marty.

Another dog put up his hands in fighting position, another whipped out a switchblade, and another dog broke a bottle and held it out, threatening Marty.

Too cute? Think again!

"What the…" Marty said as he backed behind Alex along with Naomi.

"Marty, they're professionals, come on," Alex tried to explain.

Marty sees horse triplets and runs along with them. Naomi rolled her eyes. She saw that the circus gave her a look. She got scared and held Alex's arm.

"What's wrong Naomi, are you scared?" Alex asked concerned.

"The ring master was really mad with me on the train, he complained about me taking away Ryder," Naomi explained quietly. "If he was mad, think how these guys feel. So I'm gonna hang with you until Ryder comes back."

"I promised to protect you Naomi, but if you're really that scared, then stay close," Alex calmed her. "Try not to talk in front of everyone so they won't get suspicious." Naomi nods. Alex goes to the animals. "All right, animals. We may be your new owners, but we don't want reinvent the circus wheel here," Alex told them. "So just go out and do what you do. Just think of it as a fun warm-up for that promoter in London, right Marty?" Alex and Naomi looked around for Marty, but couldn't find him. "Marty?" he called.

Naomi chuckled as she pointed at Marty. He was with the triplets and he had a head piece on his head.

"I wanna be a circus horse," Marty said, admiring himself in the mirror.

"We can paint you white," one of the triplets said.

"And then, paint you pink," another triplet said.

"Awesome," Marty said as the triplets laughed.

"Not lying very low, are we, Marty?" Alex said as he and Naomi approached the group.

"Okay, okay," Marty told Alex. Then, turning to the horses, he said, "Anyways, ladies, as I was trying to say before we were so rudely interrupted-"

While Marty was talking Stefano was running around with horns in his flippers. "Sonya? Where's the bear? Sonya, we're about to start!" He continued to search for Sonya.

Alex and Naomi sighed and kept walking through the backstage. They passed Vitaly, who was leaning against his trailer and eating a bowl of borscht. Naomi hid behind Alex.

"Hey, Vitaly. Got your game face on?" Alex remarked, giving him a thumbs-up.

Vitaly snarled in response.

"Great! Good game face!" Alex said, moving on. "What is that cat's problem?_ I am a mean Russian cat who isn't nice to anyone,_" Alex mimicking Vitaly.

Naomi shook her head in annoyance. Vitaly looks at Naomi behind her back, he never did trust her. Gia soon joins as she stares at him.

"She's hiding something, something big I know it," Vitaly said in suspicious.

"Vitaly, I know you don't trust her, neither do I, but she is still just an innocent girl," Gia calms him down.

"I know that, but I don't know is why she is hanging around the lion, I mean it's not like she can talk to animals," Vitaly said.

"Yeah that is very strange, she's not afraid of them like she is with us," Gia said. "Maybe there is something going on with them."

Then they stare at her again in a suspicious.

"Tada!" Marty said. Naomi laughs at Marty's appetence. He had a circus afro and was covered blue and white paint with polka dots. "Da da da da da da da da Circus! Da da da da da da da da Afro! Circus Afro, Circus Afro, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot Afro!"

"Really?" Alex said in annoyance.

Gia chuckles and says, "Or maybe they just make her laugh."

"Sonya! Where is Sonya the bear?" Stefano starts to worry.

* * *

The only one who knew where to find Sonya was Julien. That was because he was with her!

Julien and Sonya were having a blast riding around Rome. Julien stole the Pope's ring and presented it to Sonya. Then the pair rubbed their backs against some ancient columns and ran away laughing… well Julien was. _Crash! _The columns tumbled down behind them.

"I want to kiss every inch of your huge head," Julien said, grabbing Sonya's face, "which may take me a number of weeks."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but before he could make his move, they tumbled down a set of stairs.

"Hey, wow!" Julien cried as he lay squashed beneath Sonya at the bottom of the stairs.

Sonya sat up, and Julien fell of her belly.

"That was heavy," Julien said.

Sonya held out the broken pieces of her tricycle, and started to cry.

"Stop crying, don't cry," Julien said, grabbing her face. "It makes me cry to see you cry, my darling. I will get you something even better."

Julien led her to a fancy motorcycle store. They hopped on a Ducati bike and roared out of the dealership, sending people running in fear.

"Hey, you can buy love!" Julien shouted. He looked back at the owner of the store, who was holding pieces of the tricycle and the gold ring.

Moments later, the police raced in and pointed their guns at the Ducati dealer. The Pope's gold ring was recovered!

* * *

As Julien and Sonya wreaked havoc though Rome, Alex and Naomi continued to walk around backstage making sure all the animals were ready for the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Gia the trapeze-flying jaguar," they heard someone say.

They looked around and saw the outline of a figure behind a screen. Quietly, Alex approached and saw that it was Gia. Alex smiled while Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And there she goes. The triple flip roll with a double leap," Gia said as waved her arms as she imagines the crowd going wild.

Alex leans in and listens to her practice her trapeze act.

"Uh Alex I would do that because…" Naomi whispered, trying to warn him.

Then _riiip! _Alex tore through the screen and fell at Gia's feet scaring her.

"What are you doing?" a surprised Gia asked.

"That's just paper," Alex commented, gesturing to where he fell. Immediately, he hopped up and faced Gia.

"Were you spying on me?" Gia accused.

"No, no, no!" Alex said, trying to sound confident. "I just came by to say that I don't want you to-"

_Riiip! _Alex fell through another piece of paper screen and fell to the ground-again!

Without missing a beat, he stood up with their faces nearly touching. "I don't want you to think of me as some sort of authority figure."

_Crash! _Alex leaped up against a rack of hanging rings and pulled the whole thing down! Naomi tries not to snicker.

"Don't worry, I don't," Gia said as she watched Alex pick up the rings.

"You don't? Oh," Alex said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Not at all," Gia assured him.

"Well, the other circus animals might find me a bit intimidating," Alex explained.

"No, nobody is intimidated at all by you," Gia replied.

"Oh. Good stuff. Good, good news," Alex said.

"In fact, Gia said, narrowing her eyes, "I do not think they have given you a second thought since you showed up."

Alex's feelings were bruised, but he wasn't going to let Gia know that. Instead, he said, "That's good to hear." And he started to hang up the fallen rings.

"If anything, they are starting to feel sorry for you," Gia admitted.

"Okay!" Alex said, unable to contain his emotions any longer. "I get it!" He fumbled with the rings and one fell from his paws. Alex and Gia both leaned in to pick up the ring and – _clonk! – _They banged heads.

Naomi giggled and they look at her.

"Oh okay. I know when I'm not wanted," Naomi said. "You two kitties want to be left alone for a while I understand. I'm gonna find that zebra with that crazy afro on his head. See ya." She walks off.

"Did she just call us kitties?" Gia asked.

"She is really weird, especially since she has no money with her," Alex said.

"Well don't let her fool you, I know she already fooled the last ring master," Gia warned. "I noticed that ever since your friends bought the circus, she has been rather close to you."

"The reason that she hangs with me is because she's scared of this place," Alex told her, "I'm the only one she trust because Selena isn't around. Oops!" He covered his mouth.

"I knew it," Gia said a she threw a hoop around Alex's neck and pulled him close. "Look, lion guy. Selena is like a daughter to me. So please, just to clear out the worries in a jaguar's heart, can you please tell me where she is and please tell me that she's okay?"

"I'm sorry Gia, I don't know where she is at the moment," Alex explained. "But I can tell you this…" But before he could say more, he leaned against a cable wire, and the wall began to fall! As the wall fell, his leg got caught in a rope, and he swung up. But before he could fall, Gia caught him around the chest and he put his injured leg high in the air.

The curtain wall fell, everyone that was in the room, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Naomi, Vitaly and the elephants, looked at Alex and Gia in that position. Naomi and Marty smiled. _What are those two doing?_ They wondered. _It looks like Gia dipping Alex!_

Naomi tried not to laugh, "Busted," she whispered.

And with that, Gia dropped Alex on the ground.

"You call this laying low?" Marty asked Alex.

* * *

**Hey guys I got bad news. I'm going on vacation for a while and I won't be able to post anything until next, next week. I hope you guys like the story, please tell what you guys think of it.**


	7. on my way, leaving Rome

It was a misty afternoon in Brazil, and May was putting on the shirt that says New York of Bust. She looks in the lake and sees the new look on her. "Well hello there good looking, you look fantastic today," she said to herself. "Who's the cat, huh? You are that's who. Who me, I'm the cat? That's right, you the beauty cat of the zoo." She looks again in the water again and sees Alex and smiles. "Don't worry honey, I'm coming home," she said to the reflection. Then she looks out on the dirt road and runs through the mist. "Good-bye Cirque De Masculine! Hello freedom! And as my husband would say, New York here I come!" she yells through the mist.

Even though it was misty, she didn't know that she was being watched. A man with a camouflage suit was watching her the whole time. "Commencing General Drake, General Drake come in sir," the man said.

"What is it soldier!" General Drake shouted through the other line.

"The subject known as Angelica the white lioness from the Cirque De Masculine has escaped and she's running off with a N.Y. or bust workout shirt," the man said. "I don't what she said, but I did manage to record this." He pushed a button. _"Good-bye Cirque De Masculine! Hello freedom! And as my husband would say, New York here I come!" _the recording said but the men didn't know what it meant.

"Roger that soldier. Send that recording and keep a closer eye on her but whatever you do, don't let her see you," General Drake said.

"Yes sir," the man said as he got up and began to follow her on a silent motor scooter.

At the command center, General Drake making a call to Selena or in other words, Ryder.

"_Hey this is Ryder D. Marks, I'm not answering my locket right now,"_ Selena's voice box said._ "It's probably because I'm at a meeting and I turned my locket ringer to silence. Leave a message and I'll try to answer it as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience. This is Ryder D Marks coming at you."_

**Beep**

"This is General Drake with status report from the Cirque De Masculine," General Drake said. "I'm afraid that the target known as Angelica the white lioness has escaped from the circus and is now wearing a N.Y. or bust workout shirt. I really don't know what that means but I can let you hear what my men has recorded." He plays the recording. "_Good-bye Cirque De Masculine! Hello freedom! And as my husband would say, New York here I come!"_ "We know you can still speak animal, so we know you can translate it. This is General Drake signing out." He turns off the call and looks out the window. "I hope both lion girls know what they're doing."

* * *

While the animals were frantically getting ready for the circus, Julien and Sonya were happily riding all over Rome. Now they were heading for a train yard. They ramped over a parked car and onto the roof of a truck. Finally, they landed on the ground. Still moving, they slid under the train gate arm just as it was coming down and they rode over the tracks seconds before a train whizzed by. They were having so much fun that they didn't care if anyone was watching them. But they should have been paying more attention, for standing in the shadows that just came out of the passing train was Capitain Dubois! But behind the shadows over her head was Selena hiding staring at her. She was staring at a post with Vitaly, Stefano and Sonya in it.

"Faster! Faster! Whoa!" Julien said as they continue to do tricks on their motorcycle.

'It's Sonya and that squirrel I saved. What are they doing here?' Selena thought.

"Where there is circus, there is lion!" Dubois said as she watched the animals ride by. She puts on a coat of lipstick and said, "When you're in Rome…" and she jumped on a nearby Vespa. "Vive la France!" she said, kick-starting the bike. Selena quietly hopped from building to building following Dubois, Julien and Sonya

As she took off after Julien and Sonya her eyes widened. Her Vespa was chained to an entire line of other Vespas!

"Halta!" a policeman shouted as he ran toward her. He jumped onto another chained Vespa and took off after Dubois.

Dubois rode her bike as far as the chain stretched, and then she was launched into the air. She flew over the heads of Julien and Sonya as they were drinking from a fountain and landed in the water. Selena stopped hopping from building to building and started to snicker.

"Come on my hairy queen, we'll do doughnuts in the Pantheon," Julien said not noticing Dubois.

Dubois raised her gun to shoot them, but just as she was about to pull the trigger, a pair of handcuffs was thrown on her wrist that held the gun!

"You're in-a big trouble!" a policeman told her.

Dubois fired her gun at the officer and a tranquilizer dart hit him. Splash! He fell into the fountain.

A second policeman appeared. "Now you're really in a big troub-" he began as a dart hit him. Splash!

A third policeman appeared. "Well now you're really, really in a big-" he began as a dart hit him. Splash!

Then a fourth policeman appeared. "I'm-a new," he told her. Dubois fired her gun, but she was out of darts. But that didn't stop her trying to get him. Then a tranquilizer hit Dubois and she fell in the water. The officer looked up and saw Selena. "Thanks Ryder," he said. Selena saluted and ran off.

Selena was relieved by this. Now that Dubois was arrested, she and the other animals were safe. Then she heard Julien and Sonya playing around and she decided to watch them from up above.

"Hey it's Selena and Naomi," Julien said. Selena looks down and gasps. "It's looks like they're famous around Europe," Julien continued.

Oh yeah, they were famous. And by famous, they're Europe's Most Wanted! Julien and Sonya were looking at a wanted poster with Selena and Naomi on it. Julien grabbed the poster to show it to Naomi.

'Oh no, Nana has stalked us,' Selena thought. 'I have to find Naomi and warn her.'

But before she could run off to warn Naomi, she turned to see the person she was not in the mood for.

"Well Ryder, you thought you have defeated me, but you didn't," the ninja said.

"Well, well, it that I have defeated you well at least not yet," Ryder said.

"Well, well, well, I wouldn't count on it," the ninja said.

"Well, well, well, w- wait a minute, you can understand me?" Ryder said.

"There are a lot of thing that you don't understand, is there?" the ninja said.

"Well I do understand, I know who you are… Nana," Ryder said as she recovered the mask. "Only you and Naomi are the only ones that understand me without the locket."

"Clever lioness, but not clever enough," Nana said. "You're the only one that knows my identity, but if you tell Naomi, she'll be toast."

Selena was surprised by this. "You would kill Naomi?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I, I killed her parents," Nana said.

Selena gasped at this. "Why Nana, why would you do a thing like this?" she asked in horror.

"If the Marks family is extinct, then I get all the money in their fortune," Nana said. "Two down, only one more to go."

"You're forgetting one more, Nana," Selena said. "I'm part of the family too. That's why my name is Ryder D Marks, because I'm part of the family and you're not gonna get away with this." She got into fighting position.

Nana puts on her mask and began to fight Selena. Julien and Sonya heard the commotion and looked up.

"It must be a huge cat fight," Julien said.

Then Selena jumped to Julien and Sonya and underneath an umbrella. "Squirrel, you have to get to Naomi and warn her about the ninja and the poster," she said to him. She got out a paper and pencil and wrote down an S.O.S. and wrapped the bracelet around the note. "Give this and the poster to Naomi and my dad. They'll know who it's from. Please Julien, I'm counting on you."

"Okay, but what about you," Julien said.

"I'll slow the ninja down, just go, drive away," Selena shouted.

"Let's ride my hairy queen," Julien said. He and Sonya drove off on the motorcycle.

"Wow, Sonya and a squirrel, who knew," Selena said.

Then Nana pounced on her and she pushed her off.

**(Yeah I'm not good with fighting scenes so I'll just go on with the next scene)**

* * *

Back at Circus Zaragoza, it was Showtime!

"Okay, strike up the band-a!" Stefano shouted.

"You have a band?" Marty asked.

In response, a dog leaned on a boom box and pressed play and circus music began to start.

"Prepare to be blown away!" Stefano told Alex.

"Blow me away!" Alex said, ready for the show.

"Here we go!" Stefano announced.

The animals hit the spotlights and Stefano rolled out on a large ball, trying to juggle.

The Zoosters and the rich girl started to cheer.

"It's nice-a to be home!" Stefano called, still trying to juggle. Then he slipped on the ball and fell down swallowing a few balls.

The Zoosters cheered, trying to encourage Stefano.

Stefano got back up and started to cough out balls hitting people and performers. The horses – Esmeralda, Ernestina and Esperanza – trotted around the perimeter of the ring. But that was it, they didn't do anything else. Boring!

Next, the dancing dogs came out. But in the middle of their dance, two of the dogs chased after balls! One was scratching is butt on the floor and Stefano knocked out one of the dogs with a ball.

"Whoa! How do dogs-a do-a that?" Stefano said, trying to cover up the mistakes.

But the audience wasn't buying it; they were growing restless. "Get on with it!" they shouted.

Then it was Vitaly's turn. Gia was a pose girl for him. Vitaly walked up to the hoop, but instead of going around it! Smugly, he took and bow and Gia did a ta-da move.

"Stupido!" the audience shouted.

Backstage, the Zoosters and the rich girl were growing concerned. This show was a flop.

"Wow, the last time I saw them, they were fantastic," Naomi said. "Now… yikes."

The elephants were up next. They stood on rubber balls and held onto to each other using their trunks. But as they were trying to keep balance, a little boy in the audience shot a piece of popcorn at one of them. The elephants lost their grips on the balls and started to roll around the ring. One fell on the boy **(I don't wanna mention what happened next. *shivers*) **

"Well, that was worth the price of admission," Skipper said as he watched the mayhem from the balcony with the other penguins.

Then pop! One of the balls burst under the elephant's weight. Shocked by the sound, one of the horses reared up, sending a dog named Jonesy flying into the crowd.

"Oy, watch it, mate!" Jonesy said, throwing punched at an audience member. The audience began to panic.

Alex was horrified. Things had gone from bad to worse. He picked up a hook and pulled Stefano off the stage. "Stefano, you know 'blow away' means good, right?" Alex asked, referring to what Stefano had told them earlier.

"Don't worry, the big finale is coming up," Stefano told him. He hurried to center stage, where his horns were set up.

"Hey, give me a down beat," Stefano said.

Stefano started to play his horns, but instead of music, a horrible noise came out of the instrument. Everyone covered his or her ears.

"Oh no, no, this is not happening," Alex said. He starts to have images in his head of all the bad acts in the circus and the booing crowds. Then he images Mr. Zaragoza from whom they had bought the circus flooded his mind.

"'You have a deal, mi amigo,'" Alex remembered Mr. Zaragoza saying.

As Alex finally put it together that they had been ripped off – that they made a rotten deal and had bought a rotten circus – Stefano was still out on stage trying to save the show. Finally, when the acts finished, the bleachers were empty.

"Yes! Go out and get-a food and come back!" Stefano said, still not admitting that they were a total flop and that the crowd had left. Then he coughed out another balls.

But the crowd had not left the scene of the circus totally. They were standing outside the ticket booth, demanding their money back!

Inside the booth, Mason and Phil were dressed as the ticket takers. They didn't know what to do with the crowd, so hey scribbled down a sign and put it up.

BACK IN V, the sign said. But the people didn't want to wait five minutes for their money; they wanted it now!

Meanwhile, Julien and Sonya made through the and onto backstage. Half of the circus stuff was already on the train. They saw Alex was breathing into a paper bag. He was so upset at what was happening what he felt like he was going to faint!

"Deep breaths," Naomi told him. "You're in a happy place, it's all good."

When Julien walked to them, Gia was walking pass by them.

"Hey rich girl, I bring you a message from the lioness," Julien said giving her the note (not the poster yet).

Naomi saw her bracelet and unfolds the note that was in it.

_Dear Naomi,_

_ I have good news, good news, bad news and very bad news. The good news is that I'm in Rome like you are, the other good news is that I saw Dubois got arrested, the bad news is that the ninja followed me to Rome, but the very bad news is… well if you look at the poster, you'll see what I mean._

"Poster, what poster?" Naomi asks.

"Oh right, I also meant to give you this," Julien said as he gave her a poster.

Naomi unrolls the poster and gasps in horror. She then looks back at the note.

_I know you want to see me again, I know I want to see you again too along with my family, but I can't take any chances of you getting into danger. I want you and the others to get on the train and leave Rome. NOW! I'll try to hold off the ninja the best as I can in order for you to escape._

_ Your precious lioness  
Ryder/Selena_

"Alex! Alex! It's a message from Selena," Naomi said. And with that Alex dropped the paper bag and ran to Naomi. Gia stepped out and listened to their conversation. Alex grabbed the note and poster. He read it saw the poster and looked at Naomi.

"We have got to get you out of here before anyone sees you," Alex said.

Just then, Phil and Mason rushed in. "There's an angry mob out and they're demanding their money back," Mason reported, pointing to the bags of money Phil was carrying.

"I think we all know the right thing to do," Skipper stated.

And what was that? _Get out of there fast!_

"Marty, let Naomi ride on your back," Alex said.

"There is no way I'm on him," Naomi complained.

"There's no time to complain, just get on him," Alex shouted.

"Okay, alright I'll get on him, geez," Naomi said as she got on Marty. Gia was now confused. She had just found out that Naomi can talk to animals.

Then they heard the crowd tearing the tent. "Let's get out of here!" Alex called out to all the animals. Gia ran ahead of them.

"But what about the rest of the stuff?" Stefano said.

"We have enough money to buy more stuff, let's go," Naomi said.

Stefano was about to say something till he heard the crowd coming. So he grabbed his horns and ran.

The circus train pulled out of town, and the animals hopped on the train as the angry crown chased them.

"Come on, hurry up!" Marty urged Stefano, who was falling behind the train.

Stefano ran, still clutching his horns. He ran and ran and ran – then he dropped his horns! Stefano could not leave them behind; they were part of his act. He started to go back for his instruments, but the crowd crushed them underfoot. Now Stefano was really in trouble – the crowd was about to crush him.

But just when it looked as though it was curtains down for Stefano, Alex dashed back and saved him. They races to the train, and Melman whisked them up to safety.

"Grazi, Alice!" Stefano said, smacking a kiss on Alex's cheek **(LOL).**

Now the Chimps were the only ones left on the ground.

"Just throw the money!" Julien urged from the circus train.

The chimps lobbed the moneybags into the air, but they didn't make it to the Zoosters. Instead, the bags exploded, and the money rained down on the crowd. As the people scrambled for the cash, the Zoosters yanked Phil and Mason aboard.

"Aaack!" Julien cried as he watched his money disappear.

The money was gone, but at least they had escaped the hands of the angry mob. The animals settled into the car as the train chugged off into the night.


	8. breakout, feeling & part 1 of flashback

**Sorry about the big delay, but the flash back is longer than I thought so I decided to cut it into 2 so that way you guys can see it. Well here is the next chapter.**

Back at the Rome jail, three officers enter Dubois's cell. One has a clipboard while the other two have sticks.

"Capitan Chantal Dubois, get up," the 1st officer with the clipboard said. "We're gonna have you sent back to Monte Carlo under maximum security."

They look in her bed and saw that it a huge lump in it. They uncover the blanket.

"It's just-a pillows," the 1st officer said.

"Hey, that's the oldest trick in the book sir," the 2nd officer said. "Everyone in Italy knows it."

"Maybe," the 1st officer said as he walks to a poster. "But do they know about the old escape hole behind the innocent-looking poster!" He ripped off the poster to see that it was just a mirror with arrow, a kiss lip mark and the word 'Stupido'. "Or the really old, hide up on the ceiling attack." He shoots in the air and a piece of ceiling fell on his face. Then the other officers point to the bed. "Of course. The secret tunnel under the bed. Get this thing out of the way!" The officers lifted the bed to the side. "Let's go." The three officers jump in the hole.

When they jumped in the hole, the bed tore up and Dubois was revealed.

"This secret hallway is a dead end," the 1st officer said.

"There's nothing here but bed springs and mattress stuffing down here," the 2nd officer said.

Then Dubois slammed the door shut.

"Was that the sound of a cell door closing," the 1st officer asked.

Meanwhile, Dubois headed for the officer's computer, go on the 'search stuff' website, typed in missing lion and pressed send. She smirks as she has found her answer. "Voila," she said as she pressed print and the printer printed a page.

"Was that the sound of my computer printer printing," the 1st officer said, still in the cell.

Dubois left the computer on showing a picture of Alex and May on a New York newspaper. The head line said "Famous central park zoo lions still missing". Oh no, Alex is now in trouble.

The train was chugging its way through the Alps. Gia, Vitaly and Stefano were in their cart.

"I feel really bad-a for the American animals," Stefano said. "They really want to make it home."

"I still don't trust them, especially since they know where Selena is," Vitaly said. "And the worst part is that she's in trouble. She's probably suffering right now as we speak."

"Why would you say that?" Stefano said.

"That's what Gia said, right Gia?" Vitaly said. Gia didn't say anything. "Gia?" he called.

Gia was staring out the window looking at the stars with tears in her eyes. Stefano and Vitaly walk up to her and patted her on the back.

"It's okay Gia, Selena is going to be okay," Stefano said. "I bet right now, she's trying to find a way to come back to the circus."

"Selena is not the only thing I'm worried about," Gia said. "I don't why, but I'm not feeling so good. Ever since the train yard, I've been feeling quite strange. I can't eat I couldn't sleep and I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Strange, the only thing that-a happened at the train yard was…" Stefano said. And then it hit him. He then made a sly smile at her.

"What?" Gia asked.

"I think I-a know what's wrong with you," Stefano said. "Vitaly, are little Gia… is in love."

"Love?" Vitaly said. "What are you talking about?"

"Alice and his friends came to us on the train yard, that means that Gia is in love with Alice," Stefano said.

"Me love Alex? Of course not," Gia said.

"Come on Gia admit it," Stefano said. "You both love-a to put on shows, you both are peppy when it's show time. A show loving jaguar like you and a performing lion like him. You two are-a perfect for each other."

"Stefano you're being ridiculous," Gia said. "I would never fall for a lion that keeps dark secrets and uses too much conditioner."

Stefano laughs out loud. "Denial is the clincher. You are in love Gia. **Gia and Alice sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**"

"That's real mature Stefano," Vitaly said.

"Stefano… you're right," Gia said. "I… well like him. My heart says yes… but…"

"But?" Stefano said.

"My instincts say no," Gia said. "What should I do, listen to my heart or my instincts?"

"Heart" "Instincts" Stefano and Vitaly said at once. They stare at each other.

"Gia has to follow her heart, you know what they say, you'll never be lost if you follow your heart," Stefano said.

"But who saved you from eating that ripe fish," Vitaly said. "Gia's instincts never fail before. Maybe her instincts are trying to tell her something."

"What would her instincts be telling her?" Stefano asked.

"Maybe he's a bad boy pretending to be a nice guy," Vitaly said. "Or maybe he's already with someone and he's trying to make it home to see her again."

"Vitaly, Alice would never be a bad boy, but… that last one can be possible," Stefano said.

"What am I going to do?" Gia said putting her head on her paws. Then she started to yawn.

"Well for right now, we need to get some sleep," Vitaly said.

Vitaly and Gia went to sleep while Stefano sneaked out of the cart to find Alice…(LOL Sorry force of habit) Alex.

Meanwhile, the Zoosters were sitting in the crate wondering what to do next.

"This is a disaster," Alex said as he started sadly out the barred windows of the train into the night.

"We blew all our money on a bad circus, and we're not any closer to New York," Gloria said.

"If anything, we're further away," Melman added.

"We could at least bought a circus that knew how to cirque!" Marty said.

Skipper, who was listening to this conversation, turner to them and said, "I don't ever know why we bought a circus in the first place. We had enough dough for a plane."

"Are you kidding me?" Melman asked incredulously.

"You must have some money left over," Gloria said to Skipper.

Skipper grinned and held up a pair of golden dentures. "I used it to buy teeth," he told them. "And then had them capped in gold. Now I can eat apples. Sadly, I discovered I don't like apples."

Marty, Melman and Gloria shook their heads. Skipper was unbelievable! But they had to face the truth now - there was no way they were going to make it back home traveling with this circus.

"Well at least that we won't be able

"No promoter is sending this show to America; it's toe up!" Marty concluded.

Alex was distraught. He paced up and down the train car, trying to figure out what to do. Then, from out of nowhere, Stefano popped up in front of the window. Nearly scared the heebie jeebies out of Alex.

"Shh," Stefano said to Alex.

Gloria, Marty and Melman didn't notice Stefano outside as they continued their conversation.

"Now it all makes sense," Gloria said. "No wonder the Circus Master was so happy to sell."

"He was happy, all right," Marty agreed, "happy about ripping us off."

Alex was curious about Stefano wanted, so he opened the train door. Whoosh! A gust of wind pulled Alex outside. The door slammed shut and Gloria, Marty and Melman looked up.

"Where did Alex go?" Gloria asked.

"I dunno," Marty answered with a shrug.

What the others didn't know is that Alex outside the train. And he was barely hanging on!

"Aaaagggh!" Alex cried as the train traveled on the top of the train. Once at the top, he saw Stefano a few cars away, leaping from one car to the next.

"Come on!" Stefano shouted to Alex. "This-a way-a!"

"No, no, no! You come this way!" Alex called out, beckoning him to come closer.

Stefano turned and waved. "Hey Alice! Watch-a your head!"

Head? Alex wondered. Then he turned to see that a tunnel was approaching – and fast!

Alex sprinted across the car. He turned back. The tunnel was gaining on him! In a few seconds he would be crushed! Frantically, he tried to run but tripped. Thinking fast, Alex turned his blunder into a shoulder roll and was instantly on his feet again. Just before impact, Alex did a handspring, leaped into the air and flipped – all which carried him to the gap between the cars just as the lip of the tunnel blew overhead

"Alice!" Stefano called out.

Alex tried to catch his breath as he hung upside down between the cars. The train barreled through the dark tunnel. Alex was momentarily startled as sparks came off the tracks, but he took comfort in the fact that he was safe. He thank himself for listening to May when she was teaching him fighting and dodging techniques back in Africa.

A train door opened, and a worried Stefano appeared, holding a lantern. "Alice!" he called.

"I'm fine," Alex told him.

Stefano followed the sound of Alex's voice and saw him safely hanging by his claws between the train cars.

"Fantastic!" Stefano said as the train exited the tunnel into the moonlight. "Was that Trapeze Americano?" Stefano asks.

"Well, sort of, it's actually a move that my wife taught me," Alex answered.

"Incredible," Stefano said to him in a little disappointed voice.

"I hope this is important," Alex said, growing annoyed.

"Come on this way, Alice," Stefano said, motioning to an open train car.

Alex retracted his claws and dropped down. Then he sprang off the railing and did a shoulder roll into the train car.

"By the way, it's –icks, not –iss. Alex. Like New York Knicks," Alex said, trying to explain to Stefano how to correctly pronounce his name.

"I know, New York Kniss," Stefano said. "Is-a not that hard."

Alex sighed.

Stefano followed Alex inside the train car and turned on the lights. As the train car illuminated, Alex looked around the fancy room. Red velvet curtains hung on the windows, antique furniture sat on the floor and the walls were covered with framed photos and posters from the circus's past. He even saw May and Selena is some of the posters.

"Whoa, what is this place?" Alex asked.

"I know you think we are a stinky poopy circus," Stefano begun, "but there is something you must know." Stefano turned on more lights and continued. "There was a time when Circus Zaragoza, we were a great circus. Numero Uno in all of Europe." He turned on another light that illuminated a poster of May (she was around Selena's age in it) and Vitaly – a younger, happier Vitaly.

"And Vitaly along with a white lioness name Angelica, they were the biggest stars of us all," Stefano told Alex. "Oh Angelica. She was fearless, taking a risk, always new. Her motto 'nothing can push her hard enough', especially when it comes with fire whether it's on her baton or breathing it out of her mouth."

Stefano shows a baton on a plaque. He closed his eyes and remembered the good old days. The baton is twirling in the air. A young white lioness with a pink sparkle dress caught the baton and twirled it. The crowd started to cheer.

"Rosita! Toss me the matches!" May calls out.

Rosita, a little older than May, tosses a box of matches to May. May lights a match and sets the tips of her baton on fire. The people started to go wild while she does amazing tricks with her baton, but she wasn't done with it yet.

"Gia! Toss me the mouthwash!" May calls out to her.

Gia, a little younger than May, tosses the mouthwash to May. May puts the mouthwash in her mouth and then she spits it on her baton. It looked like she breathed out fire.

"But her baton and the fire breathing was part of her act," Stefano explained to Alex. "Her act also included the horses and the elephants. She uses them for impossible moves."

May uses the elephants like a bar for acrobats and the horses for flipping on their backs. She does a move with the horse that she invented herself. She flips

"When she's not doing her act, she helps Vitaly with his act," Stefano explained to Alex.. "Vitaly was also fearless, taking a risk, always new. He jump-a through the hoop like he could fly."

A young, slim vibrant Vitaly was flying through hoops. The crowd went wild.

"Angelica, make the hoop smaller," Vitaly calls out to her.

"Like this?" May had asked. She showed Vitaly a narrower hoop.

"Smaller," Vitaly requested.

Angelica dragged out an even narrower hoop - a hoop too narrow for the tiger to jump through. "Like this?" Angelica asked.

"Good." Vitaly was satisfied.

Vitaly popped open a bottle of olive oil and doused his body with it. Then he took a few steps, drew in a deep breath and raced toward the hoop.

Swoosh! Vitaly sailed through, and the crowd went wild!

"It had never been done before because it was physically impossible. And the people, they loved it," Stefano explained to Alex.

The audience jumped to their feet. "Go, Vitaly!" they shouted.

Vitaly grabbed two bottles of oil, tossed them up in the air, the grabbed them again and poured the oil all over his body.

"Smaller!" Vitaly shouted.

Angelica produced an even narrower hoop, and Vitaly flew through that one, too! The crowd went crazy.

"And the hoop, she got-a smaller," Stefano explained to Alex. "Like the ring on the finger of the tiniest lady with slimmest fingers."

"Bravo, Vitaly!" the crowd shouted, encouraging him to make it through that one.

Vitaly grabbed an even bigger bottle of oil that read EXTRA VIRGIN and poured it over his body.

"He would not stop pushing, and one fateful day, push-a too far," Stefano explained.

Vitaly stood in the center of the big top, sizing up a very narrow hoop.

"Light the hoop on fire!" Vitaly commanded as a gasp went through the crowd.

The hoop was lit on fire. The crowd started to stand up and cheer.

Vitaly took a few steps back and ran. As he ran, the crowd got more wild and wild by the minute. But as soon as he reached the flaming hoop…

Thunk!

"Aaagh!" Vitaly screamed as he burst into flames.

Angelica grabbed a fire extinguisher and doused the flames.

"He fly to close to the sun and he got burned," Stefano told Alex. "Literally. The extra virgin olive oil is extra flammable."

Stefano continued his story. "And he-a lost everything. His wife, Kira - she ran off with a musician. He lost his dignity, his fame, his passion - and his fur. And when it-a grow back, it is less soft, more like a prickly beard."

Everyone looks at Vitaly. Young Stefano tried to walk up to him. "Excuse me, Vitaly?" he said. Vitaly did nothing but snarl at him with a face covered in borscht. "Ah, nothing!" Stefano cried as he and the others hid from him… well all but one. May stood by his side putting her paw on his shoulder.

"His only passions now were borscht and Angelica," Stefano explained. "Nothing can scare that girl, not even Vitaly in his bad moods. Whenever she's not performing, she would always stay by his side. The circus's only hope of being on top was Angelica and her act. But she misses assisting Vitaly to his hoops. She still had the spirit of the circus in her heart."

May lands on the elephants trunks with her fire baton and the crowd went wild. "Thank you everyone, goodnight," May calls out to the crowd.

"Angelica's passion of the circus came from all of us but mostly her best friends Vitaly, Gia and a tigress named Rosita," Stefano explained. "We were all like family until the ringmaster from our circus rival, also known as 'Cirque De Masculine', came to the circus and said that Angelica belong to them. Angelica rejects it and then, the truth came out of her mouth. All these past months with her… she had just told us that she was raised in the wild."

May sits on a rock and looks at her surprised friends. "Guys, I wanted to tell you," May said. The animals turned around and shunned her.

"Me, Vitaly, Gia and Rosita were the only ones that stood by her the entire time," Stefano told Alex. "Friends stick together no matter how different they were."

"Oh thanks guys," May said as there was a group hug. Rosita looks at Vitaly and winks at him.

"Mr. Zaragoza decided to let Angelica perform in the circus for one more time," Stefano told Alex. "Angelica does her acrobatic and flips. While Mr. Zaragoza was doing a speech on how much he will miss her, me and Vitaly saw Angelica doing something horrible."

Vitaly and Stefano at the other side of the tent to see May taking off the pink sparkle vest, opening the jar of extra virgin olive oil and putting it all over her body.

"Oh no, we have to stop her!" Vitaly said.

Stefano and Vitaly ran to her as fast as they could. May puts on a different vest that read Angelica along with some matching gloves.

"We tried to make it before she went on, but then Mr. Zaragoza called her name and she went on for her baton act," Stefano explained. "We tried to call out to Rosita and Gia to not give her the matches and the mouthwash, but they were too depressed to hear us."

"Rosita! Toss me the matches!" May calls out.

Rosita tosses a box of matches to May. May lights a match and sets the tips of her baton on fire. The people started to go wild while she does amazing tricks with her baton. She looks at Vitaly and Stefano with tears in her eyes.

'Good bye my friends' she mouthed to them. "Gia! Toss me the mouthwash!" May calls out to her.

Gia tosses the mouthwash to May. May takes in the mouthwash twirls her baton high in the air and once she caught it she spits on it and then…

Thunk!

May bursts into the flames and fell to the ground.

"Poor Angelica was burst into flames," Stefano told Alex. "But then a strange thing was there."

Vitaly grabbed a fire extinguisher and doused the flames.

"When the flames were gone, she wasn't there," Stefano explained. "The only thing that remained was the vest and the gloves that she wore. We all knew that it was sign that she was still out there."

A shadow lurked behind the exit of the circus and then left.

**Well that's part 1 of the Flash back, I'm almost done with part 2 and more of the story and will be able to post later this week.**


	9. flashback part 2 and a dream

**Sorry that it took so long guys, but now I'm finally finished.**

"Ever since then, the circus has fallen downhill," Stefano explained to Alex. "Well almost everyone was sad. Vitaly grew happier since he started to be with Rosita."

Everyone is down except Vitaly and Rosita who were holding close together. They danced with each other and rubbed noses.

"Rosita was better than Kira, Kira loved him because of his fame while Rosita loved him for him," Stefano said. "Those two loved each other so much that they got married." He starts to cry and sniffs. "Sorry, I always cry at weddings. Anyways, a few weeks after the wedding, poor Rosita was taken by the Masculines. Vitaly was sad again and lost all the passion he had left."

Vitaly sits in his trailer alone with a bowl of borscht in his hands. Everyone stayed their distance from him.

"A few months after this incident, a miracle happened," Stefano told Alex. "Angelica had returned to the circus!"

May walks in the tent and a spot light fell on her. All the animals were so glad that she returned to the circus. Gia runs to her and hugs.

"Oh Angelica, I thought I'd never see you again," Gia said.

"It's all so great to see you all again," May said to everyone.

"It's good to have you back Angelica," Vitaly said.

"Oh Vitaly, there's someone that I want you to meet," May said. Then she whistled, "Come on Vasili."

Then a tiger cub walks in and hides behind her. Everyone is surprised by the cub.

"Aw it's a mini tiger," Gia said. The cub peaks from behind May, "Hi there little one," Gia said to him. He hid behind May again.

May picks up the cub and carries him in his arms. "Everyone, this is Rosita's cub, Vasili," May said to everyone.

Everyone except May gasps and looks at Vitaly. Vitaly just stares at the cub in surprised and walks to them. The cub looks at Vitaly. He had his mother's golden eyes.

"Vasili, this is your father," May said to the cub.

Vasili bounces with glee and jumps from her to Vitaly. Vitaly grew a smile on his face as he spun his son around. Everyone had tears joy in their eyes.

"Seeing Vasili with his son for the first time was the greatest sight in the world," Stefano told Alex. "Everyone was happy for them. Then Gia and I notice that Angelica was upset."

"Angelica, is something wrong?" Gia asks.

May sigh and said, "While I was gone, I fell in love with a lion in America. We got married on a deserted island and had two cubs in Africa. The Masculines found me… and didn't take no for an answer." She starts to cry out loud. "I was taken away from them and I couldn't do anything about it," she continued. She sat down and puts her head in her hands.

Everyone went to comfort her. Gia hugged her.

"It'll be okay, someday you'll see them again," Gia said.

"I really do hope so," May said.

"Angelica became part of the show again and like she was before, she was the lead star," Stefano explained to Alex. "Vasili got use to Vitaly in a snap. The cub was still too young to perform in the circus so he had to stay to the side with Vitaly. For three months, Angelica looks out to the stars every night, wondering if she'll be able to see her family again."

Stefano looks at Alex to see that he had tears in his eyes. "Sorry..." Alex said wiping away the tears. "Please continue."

"One day, in Italy, while Angelica was practicing her act with Mr. Zaragoza, a crate sailed through the sea," Stefano continued. "Gia, Vitaly, Vasili and I were the only ones that saw the crate."

The four animals stood on the beach where tent was put and stare at the crate rocking back and forth on the sea.

"Dad, what is it?" Vasili asks.

"I do not know, son," Vitaly answered.

"Looks like we're about to find out," Gia said. "The waves are pushing the crate over to here."

"Who's gonna open it when it gets here?" Stefano asks.

"I do not think we should even open it, there could be a wild animal in it," Vitaly said.

"Vitaly, stop being cautious," Gia said.

"Gia is right, Vitaly," Stefano said. "Even if it is a wild animal, that crate is about the size of Vasili."

"Piranhas are smaller than Vasili and they're dangerous," Vitaly said.

"Neither Vitaly, Gia or I have notice that the crate had drifted on to the shore," Stefano told Alex. "The only one who saw the crate was Vasili. By the time I saw the crate, it was already opened. Then I saw Vasili dancing with a brown white-bellied lioness in a hip-a-dee hop kind of way."

Young Stefano looks at Vasili dancing with a dirty lioness cub. "Hey guys, I think that the crate opened by itself," Stefano said.

"What are you talking about?" Gia asked Stefano.

He points to the open crate and then to Vasili and the cub. They went up to the dancing cubs.

"Hey," Vitaly said. The cub saw Vitaly and hid behind Vasili. "What are you doing, Vasili?"

"Nothing, just chillin'." Vasili said then covered his mouth.

The cub started to giggle. "That's funny," the cub said as she kept giggling.

"Oh it's a girl," Gia said

"Hello there little girl, what's your name?" Stefano asked.

The cub looks at Vasili and he smiles. She sighs, and said to the larger mammals, "Um… I'm Selena, and daddy told me not to talk to strangers," she said. "And I've never seen stranger animals like you guys."

"And where circus did you actually come from?" Vitaly asked.

"What's a circus, I'm from Africa," Selena said.

The three larger animals gasped.

"Africa? As in… the wild?" Vasili said.

"I believe that's what most people and animals called it," Selena said.

"You like you live in a mud hut, wipe yourself with a leaf type wild?" Stefano asked.

"No, that's a human like wild, at least that's what my grandpa told me," Selena said. "The wild where I'm from is where there is nature, open root, clean air, wide open spaces, a lovely watering hole and the most fun animals especially Julien the squirrel, he's a party animal."

"Do all animals party every day and night over there?" Stefano asked

"What? Every day and night? Do you know who you sound like right now?" Selena asks. "You sound just like Julien. He can't stop dancing and singing. Every day is 'I like to move it, move it, I like to move it, move it.' He drives me crazy. It's a good thing that my daddy always keeps me away from him because he's a bad influence." Then her smile fades away and starts to cry. "Oh daddy!"

"Oh you poor thing, come here," Gia said as she held out her arms.

Selena didn't do anything but crawled slowly to Gia and let Gia carry her. Selena cried on her shoulder. "I want my daddy back!" Selena cried out. Gia hushes and rubs Selena's back to calm her down. She then looks at Vitaly with big eyes.

"Oh man, not the kitty cat eyes," Vitaly said annoyed. Then she sighed in defeat. "Fine, she can stay."

Gia, Stefano and Vasili cheered. "You hear that Selena, your part of the family now," Gia said.

"But it wasn't official until the circus owner said she could," Stefano told Alex. "So we took her to the circus owner right away."

The four animals brought in the tent and the other animals looked at the little lioness. Selena was afraid of the new animals that she saw.

"It's okay little one," Gia said to her.

"When we found the circus owner, he and Angelica had finished practicing her act," Stefano told Alex.

"Fantastic work Angelica, as always," Mr. Zaragoza told her.

May nodded her head. They turn to see the animals but Selena wasn't in Gia's arms.

May snickers and tries to cover her smile. "Vitaly," she whispers. Vitaly looks at her and she rubs her head. He touched his head and something on his head. He looks up and sees Selena laughing at him.

"I found her Gia," Vitaly said.

Gia looks up and covers her smile.

"And what is that thing and where did it come from?" Mr. Zaragoza asked.

Selena then jumps off Vitaly's head and does a flip in the air and does a perfect landing.

"Well, well, well, look like we have a little performer," Mr. Zaragoza said.

Selena smiles and starts to hip-hop dance. Everyone is surprised on what this little girl can do. All the other animals came around to see her dance. May looks at the little one suspiciously.

When Selena finished, she took a bow. "Thank you, thank you very much," Selena said.

"Well then its official welcome to the circus…um…Selena," Mr. Zaragoza said. "I'll call you Selena due that you can dance just like Selena Gomez." Selena nods and smiles and hugs him. He took one sniff at her and his eyes popped open. "Wow, gross!" Mr. Zaragoza said. "You smell like fish! Come on, you're getting a bath." He picks her up and then looks at the felines. "One of you guys will have to take care of her," he continued to say to the larger felines. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my trailer." He walks off with the little cub in his arms.

"Now, who is going to take care of her?" Stefano asked.

"Vasili is already a handful," Vitaly said.

"Hey!" Vasili said.

"I'm just telling the truth," Vitaly said.

"Well there's only one lioness that's old enough to take care of a little one," Stefano said.

Everyone stares at May but she didn't notice because she was still thinking about Selena.

"Hey, earth to Angelica, are you okay?" Vasili said.

"Huh? What?" May snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, guys it's just that the little cub looked very familiar."

"She probably just reminds you of your old home," Gia said.

"Selena, that's it!" May said. "That was one of my cubs. She can dance, she can sing and every time she takes a bath, she always sings her name in a bingo form."

"Poor Angelica," Stefano said. "I know what it looks like but it's probably because…"

Then they started to hear singing in Mr. Zaragoza's trailer.

**A lion cub was in the tub**

**Selena was her name-hey**

**S-E-L-E-N-A**

**S-E-L-E-N-A**

**S-E-L-E-N-A**

**Selena was her name-hey**

"Wow, first you dance, and now you sing?" Mr. Zaragoza's voice was heard. "You are the most talented lion cub I've ever heard."

May looks at the others and did the I-told-you-so look.

"This does not explain anything," Vitaly said.

"Well, should I tell you that my little Selena always want conditioner in her fur?" May said.

"What's wrong Selena?" Mr. Zaragoza asked. A moment of silent was there. "Oh, you want conditioner? You are a strange cub, you know that?" Selena starts to giggle.

May looks at them again with the I-told-you-so look. "She also has brown fur with a white belly and has a heart mark on her forehead like mine," she told them.

"Well there you go Selena, try not to get dirty again," Mr. Zaragoza's voices said.

Then Selena stepped out of the trailer and she was brown with a white belly and has a heart mark on her forehead. All the animals stare at her with eyes wide open and/or mouths dropped to the ground.

"I'll see you in practice Selena," Mr. Zaragoza said to her.

Selena nods and runs to the other animals. "Hey guys," Selena said. "Is something wrong?"

"You never told us that you had a white belly," Vasili said.

"Well you never asked," Selena said. She looks at May to see that she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong ma'am?"

May get down in eyes contact. "Selena, don't you remember me?" she asked.

"How should I remember you?" Selena asked.

May shows the heart on her forehead. "Because I know you," she said. She then gets a mirror and shows it to Selena.

Selena looks in the mirror and then at May. Then it became clear with here. "Mom?" she asked.

May smiles and nods. "My daughter," she said.

"Mom?" "Selena." "Mom." "Selena." "Mom!" "Yes it's me!" "It's my mom!" Selena jumps in May's arms. "I gotta mom!" "My baby is back in my arms!" They hugged each other.

May looks out to the circus animals. "My little girl is with me again!" she calls out. Everyone starts to cheer. May swings Selena around.

"Mommy! Mommy is back!" Selena said as she starts to cry.

"That was one of the greatest reunions we have ever had in the circus," Stefano explained to Alex. They even did their act together."

Selena pounces on Vasili and they started to laugh. They dance with each other while she sang.

"Everything was going great with the circus, well at least that's what we thought," Stefano told Alex. "Three months, while everyone was having a day off in the Alps…"

May and Selena went out to play in the meadows. Gia and Stefano were watching Vitaly and Vasili playing hide and seek.

"This is a great day for all of us," Gia said.

"Nothing can make this day go worse," Stefano said.

Then they heard a cry of help in the meadows.

"That was Angelica, she's in trouble!" Gia said.

"I'll go check it out," Vitaly said. "Vasili, you stay here!" Vitaly ran out to see what was going. "Angelica! Selena! Where are you?"

"Vitaly!" May calls out. Vitaly sees May being put in a helicopter. "Vitaly help!"

"Angelica! No!" Vitaly said.

He was too late, the helicopter was flying away taking May with it. Gia and Stefano just made it to see this.

"Oh no," Gia said.

"They've taken them away," Stefano said.

Vasili walks to Vitaly then he heard a wine behind a rock. He hops on the rock and finds Selena in shock. "Dad! Gia! Stefano! I found Selena!"

They ran to him and found them.

"Selena, are you okay?" Gia said.

Selena looks around and hops on the rock. "Mommy! Where are you?" she calls out. "Mommy! Where are you! Mommy! Mommy!" She looks at her friends. "Where's my mommy?" she asked them.

Gia walks up to her and carries her. "I'm sorry Selena, I'm afraid Angelica can't be with us anymore," she said.

Selena starts to cry on her shoulder. "First my daddy, and now my mommy!" she said.

They all walk to the train to get ready to go.

"Poor Selena, she was then motherless," Stefano told Alex. "She sat in her trailer for a week not moving a muscle. Everyone tries to cheer her up, but nothing worked. One night, it was a thunder storm and she was afraid of thunder. She starts to wine and woke up me and Vasili."

Stefano and Vasili look at Selena as she starts to wine. Vasili crawls to her and lies down next to her. Selena opens one of her eyes to see him next to her. She stops wining and starts licking his eye. Stefano smiles and starts to fall asleep.

"That was when Selena starts to smile," Stefano told Alex. "She and Vasili spent every minute together. Gia was in charge of Selena. You can say she was like a mother figure to Selena."

Gia starts to tickle Selena and Vasili pounces on Gia. They all started to laugh.

"Selena was then the happiest we had ever saw her," Stefano explained. "But nothing lasts forever. The Masculines came back again. They came to get Vasili."

Men were everywhere and one was reaching for Vasili.

Selena hops in front of Vasili. "No! I lost my Dad! I lost my Mom! I will not lose my best friend!" she cries. She roars out loud and pounces on the man.

"I saw the whole thing with Selena and the man," Stefano told Alex. "The man that she was fighting was the owner of Cirque de Masculine. Selena scratches his eye and he throws her again a trailer hurting her paw. The evil circus owner along with his men ran off. Our circus owner bandages Selena's paw and Vasili never left her side."

Vasili licks Selena's paw. When he lies down, Selena puts her head on his back.

"I've never seen two cubs more in love," Stefano told Alex. "We all knew that the Masculines were gonna come back and that evil circus owner might want revenge on Selena with making that scar on his eye. When Selena's paw was healed, she was able to perform with Vasili. Then three special guests came in the circus. They were the rich Marks family. They wanted to buy one of us. Vasili took Selena in a trailer to hide her. Gia, Vitaly and I were about to walk in to talk to them when we heard their conversation."

"I can't believe that they want to buy one of us," Vasili's voice was heard.

"I know but I like them, they smell nice," Selena said. "But I still down trust them. Mostly because they don't have top hats and clown wear. Well one has a top hat but there is another one out there in the world that is evil."

"Selena, what if they pick one of us, you and me?" Vasili asked. "We'll never see each other again."

"Vasili, even if they do pick one of us, I know that faith will bring us back together again," Selena said.

"I… I just can't let you be taken away," Vasili said. "Ever since that incident with the evil circus owner a couple months ago, I've… I've…"

"You've what?" Selena asked.

"I've… had deep, deep… deep feeling of you," Vasili said. "No one, not even dad had ever sacrifice themselves for me. I think…" Vasili couldn't finish.

"Oh Vasili, come here," Selena said.

_"I think we should leave these two alone for a while,"_ Gia whispered. Vitaly and I nodded and walked away.

"All the animals except Vasili and Selena gathered and Naomi looks around to see which one of us she wanted to keep," Stefano told Alex. "She looks at dogs, then she looked at Gia. She was about to say something until…"

"Arriba!" Selena shouted from the back of the animals.

Everyone looks behind then to see Selena as she starts to do flips in the air and do perfect poses. Naomi was impressed by this.

"Her! I want her as the new pet!" Naomi said.

"Well, a deal's a deal," Mr. Zaragoza said. "Come and we'll sign the papers." He and the Marks went to his trailer.

Selena looks out to the animals. "I would like to thank you all for being there for me," Selena said. "Gia, thank you for being a mother figure for me when my mother wasn't." Gia smiles and had tears in her eyes. "Stefano, you're always a funny guy, don't ever change." Stefano cries on Gia's shoulder. "Vitaly, sometimes you scare but other times, you were a fantastic friend." Vitaly smiles. "Triplets, I'll miss you all, Ernstina, Esmerelda and Esperanza. I got your name right, right?" They nodded. She giggles. "Wolf gang, you guys rock but you guys scare me more than Vitaly does due to the weapons." The dogs nodded in understanding. "Elephants, you guys always let me play on you and you guys are really fun." She jumps on the then and giggles. She slides down the female's trunk and lands in front of Vasili. "And last but absolutely not the least, Vasili… I think I'll miss you most of all." She hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I want to give you something," Vasili said. He gets out a locket that is half silver and half pearl. "I was gonna give you this a few months from now, but since I might not see you again, and want you to have it now," Vasili said as he puts it on her.

Selena opens to find Vasili on one side and her on the other side. She smiles at him and hugs him while nuzzling him. "I'll never forget you Vasili," Selena said.

"And I'll never forget you," Vasili said while hugging and nuzzling her back.

Stefano cries more. Then they heard Mr. Zaragoza call. "Selena, come here girl."

Selena lick Vasili's cheek, hops on the elephant, one lifts its trunk in the air and she climbed to the top. "I will see you all again, my familia!" she calls out. "Soon I hope. I love you all! Ladies and gentlemen, Selena is leaving the circus." Selena hops off the elephants and walks to Mr. Zaragoza. She looks at the animals for the last time and walks away.

"Everyone was upset that night, and hearts were broken, especially Vasili's," Stefano told Alex. "Vitaly and I decided to have a talk to him. But when we got to his trailer he wasn't there. We found a top hat on the ground. The Masculines were there and they took poor Vasili. Now we found out why Selena gave herself up, she was gonna be attacked by that evil circus owner."

The vision went back into reality with Stefano holding a picture of Selena and Vasili posing.

"Whoa" was all Alex could say after he heard the story.

"Selena and Vasili were the very heart of the circus," Stefano told Alex. "So without them and Angelica along with Vitaly's passion, well, as they go, so goes the circus. This is why we need your help."

"What sort of help?" Alex wanted to know.

"You can teach us to do new circus, Americano style," Stefano said brightly. "We find a new passion, make a new show, and we go all the way to U S and the A!"

Stefano jumped on a chair and slid past Alex, but he ended up facing the wrong way. Without missing a beat, he twisted and turned his body to get the chair to face Alex. After a few tries, he got the chair to face the right way and ended with a "ta-da" pose.

Alex looked at Stefano, lost in thought.

Stefano saw Alex's expression and was disappointed. "I know. It is stupido idea. We are a lost cause," Stefano said, turning off the desk lamp.

"No, no, no, this isn't stupido, this could work!" Alex told him.

Stefano turned the desk lamp back on. "What?"

"What you just said," Alex replied.

"What?" a confused Stefano asked again.

"The idea you just said, two seconds ago," Alex repeated.

"What?" Stefano asked, still not getting it.

"Your stupido idea," Alex said one more time.

"It could?" Stefano asked as it finally sank in.

Alex was really excited. "Stefano, you are a genius!"

"No, no, no. I'm only average intelligence," Stefano said modestly. "Some say I'm even slightly below."

"We are going to rethink everything anybody's ever known about the circus!" Alex said. "I call it Phase Four Dash Seven B, wherein in order to get to New York, we will come up with something fresh, something amazing, something brand-new! Fresh, never before seen, off the chain! Something that will blow the circus performer away!"

"Wow, you really our Ryder's father," a voice said behind. They yelped and looked in a dark corner.

"Naomi, where'd you come from?" Alex asked.

"You told me to stay in the dark until we left Rome," Naomi said.

"I'm still a little freaked that she can understand," Stefano said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, Stefano," Alex told him. "Don't forget that she's rich."

"Look, Stefano is it? If I knew about Selena loving this place, I would of let her stay," Naomi said.

"Well, you did save her from the Masculines," Stefano told her. "Instead of being mad at you, we should be thanking you."

"How about in order to gain everyone's happiness, I can design some new clothes or make up designs?" she asked.

"That's a great idea, Naomi," Alex told her.

"Well that's good because I got designs in my head right now," Naomi said. "All I need is a paper and a pencil and I'll get started."

"Right over here," Stefano said, pointing at the desk.

While Alex, Naomi and Stefano were working, Gia was crying in her sleep.

_Dream sequence_

_Gia was in the meadows and saw Alex dancing with another feline. She walks up to them._

_"Alex, is that you?" she asked him._

_Alex and the feline turn to Gia._

_"Oh, hi Gia how are you doing?" Alex asked._

_Gia looks at the feline and realized that it was Angelica. "Angelica? What is going on?" she asked, a little freaked out._

_"Alex and I have been married for a while," Angelica said._

_Gia's heart was broken when she heard this. Then Angelica fades away._

_"May, honey wait, don't go," Alex cries. Tears then fall out of his eyes. "Oh no, she's not really here," he said. "I bet she's heading for New York as we speak. I need to get there in time before she is left alone."_

_Gia looks in his eyes and felt sorry for him. "If this dream is true, then I'll make sure you and my best friend are back together," she said._

_"Oh thank you very much Gia," Alex said as he hugs her. "You are the greatest… well next to May. She's what I call her in America."_

_End dream sequence_

Gia wakes up with tears in her eyes. She remembered her dream and kept wondering if that dream was true. 'If that dream is true, I have to make sure Alex and Angelica make it together,' she thought. Then she went back to sleep.

**Hey guys, sorry that the chapter was so long. But I got to ask does anyone know how to make good fighting scenes because my mind is blank when comes to those kinds of things. Also tell me what you guys think of the story.**


	10. On my way, Alps and fight

A TV turns on and a news lady appears in the screen.

"I'm Jenna McGeorge and I'm here in Brasilia, Brazil where people have claim to see a white lioness in a T-shirt," she said. "This is Tulio Delgado, tell us what did she do and where you might think she'll go."

"All she ever did was hop over my house and continued to run," Tulio said. "I also did hear her roar an unusual roar to any feline." He starts to hum 'New York, New York'.

"That kind of sounds like 'New York, New York' from the musical," Jenna said. "What is that?" she listens in her blue tooth in her ear. "We have a live view of this lioness in Araguina, Brazil. Here is Garry Elian with the sighting."

The TV shows a news man in Araguina.

"Thank you Jenna," Garry said. "I'm only about a mile away from the running lioness passing by and police and animal control are try to block this white lioness. And here she comes."

May was running down the road and sees the police and everything. 'Are they trying to stop me?' she thought as she chuckled. 'Big mistake.' She then ran full speed at them and they got scared. She jumps high in the air and over the police cars and animal control. "To New York!" she said, then she roars loudly. Then men were surprised of what this lioness can do. Garry's eyes were widen and his mouth was dropped. His camera man was also shock by this but he kept the camera on her. She lands on the other side of the hold up and continued to run.

"If you people saw that… then I'm not crazy…" Garry said in his microphone. "Back to Xenon and Annemarie."

The TV shows a man and a woman in a news room.

"Thank you Gary, and welcome back to the news room," Xenon said. "Annemarie, did you see that white lioness jump all those Police men and animal control?"

"I sure did, and I also saw some words on that lioness's T-shirt," Annemarie said. "Rewind it and freeze on the T-shirt."

They show the picture of the words on the T-shirt.

"NY or bust, I wonder what that means," Xenon said.

"Isn't it obvious, the song she roared," Annemarie said. "I think this white lioness is heading for New York City."

"Hey, wasn't there a white lioness missing in the Central Park Zoo in New York City?" Xenon asked.

"Yes that must be May the white lioness, the Queen of New York," Annemarie said. "But the queen is in Brazil, where is the king?"

"That is a good question, where is the king of New York?" Xenon asked. "Will that white lioness ever make it back to New York City? Is the King of New York still alive? Did those lions even had any kids? Find out next when we do… lion watch!"

The TV was turned off.

May was running through the roads with lots of birds following her.

"**Da, da, da, da, da,  
Da, da, da, da, da,  
Da, da, da, da, da, Ba-dow!  
****Start spreading the news  
I'm on my way, yeah  
because I'm a great big part of it  
I'm on my way to New York, New York"**

Animals around her started to sing along the road.

**New York, New York it's a heck of a town  
****The Bronx is up and  
But the Battery's down.  
****Ba de, de ba dot, dot ba be ba do  
New York, New York! It's a heck of a town**

"New York City, here I come, baby!" May shouts as she runs down the road.

* * *

On the other side of the world, Alex was very excited about his plan to reinvent the circus. He rushed to find the other circus animals to tell them about his idea. They were bound to like what he had to say, right?

Wrong!

Vitaly flung his knives at Alex. "I missed," He said as another knife landed over Alex's head.

"Forget it. You gotta be kidding me! Who does this guy think he is? You can't make us do that! What's he talking about? This is ridiculous! Change the circus? Is he crazy?" the circus animals protested.

The train was stopped in an isolated Alpine clearing. Alex and the other Zoosters faced the circus animals. Naomi was behind Gloria with her hood on.

Vitaly stepped forward and confronted Alex. "Circus been same for generations. We make good classic family entertainment," he stated.

"Aha! But last few generations, families not so entertained," Stefano said, taking Alex's side. He didn't care what the circus animals thought; the circus needed a change!

"That's right," Alex spoke up. "Families not so entertained because you're just going through the motions out there. It's missing passion."

"How one to have passion for stool poked in face?" Vitaly wanted to know. Vitaly knew that it wasn't fun when the circus trainer poked and prodded the circus animals for the sake of an entertaining show.

"Exactly!" Marty said.

"And by stool you mean chair, right?" Naomi asked behind Gloria.

"The fact is, you guys got stuck in a rut," Alex said. "You stopped pushing. You stopped taking risks. But those days are over, because now we are going to completely change the show."

"Then it wouldn't be a circus, would it?" a circus dog named Freddie stated.

"Circus is not about the acts you do. Circus is in here," Alex said as he touched Freddie's chest.

Freddie looked down at the spot Alex had touched.

"How come Freddie gets all the circus?" Jonesy asked angrily.

The other dogs leaned over and looked at Freddie's chest, and Freddie lashed out and punched Jonesy.

"Circus is about following your passions wherever they take you," Alex continued.

"You cannot change circus," Vitaly repeated. "There is long tradition."

"That's what everybody thought, Vitaly – until those French Canadians came along, drunk off their maple syrup and cheap pharmaceuticals, and completely flipped the paradigm," Alex said, describing another circus act.

"Now they play Vegas!" Marty added emphasizing how big that act got. "Fifty shows a day. In fifty-two separate venues, and one of them completely in the nude!"

"That's right, and you know how they did it?" Alex asked.

"Take off of their clothes?" Stefano asked.

Everyone stares at Stefano. "No, they got rid of the animals," Alex told them.

"Say it ain't so!" Marty cried.

The other animals gasped in horror. No animals in a circus? How could that possibly be?

"Well, you know what I say to that?" Alex asked. "I say, they can take the animals out of the circus, but they cannot take the animals out of the circus."

The animals stared at him. What was he talking about?

Naomi stepped out from behind Gloria and to Alex's side. "I think he means they cannot take the circus out of the animals," she said.

The animals got it and started to rally around them.

"I get it!" Stefano shouted.

"Ah, I don't get it!" Julien disagreed.

"Other than Naomi, we don't humans! Because we got passion," Alex continued his pep talk. "Naomi, what do you say when you feel passionate?"

"I say I'm an animal," Naomi shouts.

"Well, we are animals!" Alex continued. "We'll make an all animal circus. Because if we follow our passions, we can go anywhere."

"Anywhere," Marty said, popping up between the dogs.

Alex leaped onto a nearby pedestal. "We can do anything!" he shouted.

"Anything," Naomi repeated, popping up next to Gloria.

"If we do it together," Alex Concluded.

"All of us!" Marty and Naomi cheered together, popping up next to Alex on different sides.

Now all the animals cheered. Even the dogs were ready to join in.

"Yes! We're in!" Jonesy said. "We'll have some of that! Oy!"

"Can I hear you say 'fur power'?" Marty shouted.

"Fur power!" Gia shouts.

"Fur power!" Naomi shouts.

"Fur power! Fur power!" the animals joined in.

Gloria was excited, too. She turned to Melman and said. "You and me, baby! An act together!"

"I love it," Melman agreed.

"We can do a funkengrooven dance thing!" Gloria told him.

Melman hesitated. "Uh, dance?"

"This thing right here, look," Gloria said as she started to dance. "Me and you. We got this."

Melman whimpered. "Yeah, but I can't dance."

As Gloria tried to get Melman to dance, the other animals excitedly started to reinvent themselves. They had lots of ideas for new circus acts.

"Chanting is fun!" Stefano shouted. "Chanting is fun! Chanting is fun!"

Gia was excited, too. "Fur power! Fur power! Fur power!" she shouted and started to laugh.

Just then, Vitaly slammed his battle-axe into the ground. "I do not trust this lion and that perky human."

"Vitaly, I may not trust them, either, but I'm tired of sitting and standing and rolling over," Gia said, referring to her boring circus act.

"There is great tradition of sitting, standing, rolling over," Vitaly said proudly.

"You know our circus is in trouble," Gia reasoned. "This could be our last chance. But we will not do this without you."

"Circus always stay together," Stefano put in.

Vitaly thought about what Gia and Stefano said. "Okay, I do one hoop," he finally agreed.

Gia was so happy that she hugged Vitaly.

"I want to hug him, too!" Stefano said.

Stefano and Gia hugged their friend.

And there, on Vitaly's face was something that no one had seen in a long, long time – a smile. He hugs them and swings them around.

"Come on guys, let's go with the others," Gia said.

Gia and Stefano walks to the others. "Vitaly, you coming?" Stefano asks.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Vitaly said.

Gia and Stefano hurried to the others. Vitaly sighs and puts his knives away.

"_Why aren't you joining the others __others __others_?" a voice said as it echoed.

"No matter what, I still don't trust them," Vitaly said. "He has his own circus. What does he want with ours?"

"_I smell Jealousy __Jealousy__ Jealousy_" the voice said as it echoed.

"I am not jealous, just cautious," Vitaly said.

"Wow the same old Vitaly, always cautious around everything," the voice said normally. "It's been a long time, has it?"

"Who and where are you?" Vitaly said.

"Turn around and find out yourself," the voice said.

Vitaly turns around to see Selena leaning on a tree. "S… Selena?" he gasped. She smiles and nods. Vitaly then frown. "How do I know that you're Selena?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, what makes Selena the lioness… well, Selena the lioness?" Selena asks him.

"Well she's brown and has a white belly along with her muzzle," Vitaly said. Selena turned around to see that she is brown with a white belly. "She also has white heart mark on her forehead like her mother," Vitaly continued. Selena points to her head showing the heart mark. "Well… she's a complete show off," Vitaly said.

"Excuse me, I'm not a show off," Selena said. "Well, I am now but not back then. Vasili was the show off." She then looks down. "Speaking of him… I heard about what happened with him." Vitaly looks down with sad eyes. Selena puts her paw on his shoulder. "But the good news is that he's okay," she continued.

Vitaly looks up. "How do you know?" he asks.

"How do you think I know about what goes on with the circus?" Selena said. "I know everything about everyone that has happened for the past ten months 5 days. Even the accident that happened with Jonesy with the tennis ball." She covers her snicker.

"But if you are rich enough to spy on us, then why didn't you come and visit us?" Vitaly asks her.

Selena looks down and a tear fell down her eye. "Two reasons why I didn't come back. If I went back… it would just remind that Vasili is gone," she said as more tears ran down her eyes.

Vitaly puts his paw on her shoulder. "It's okay. Like you said, he's okay," he said. Selena smiles and hugs him. **(Selena was about 5 inches smaller than Gia. Imagine how small she is compare to Vitaly.) **He hugs her and swings her around. "So, what was the other reason?"

"Well the Marks family said that…" Selena started to say.

"The Marks family? Say no more," Vitaly said.

"What is it with you and them, I mean other than they are humans I don't see what the deal is," Selena said.

"They took you away," Vitaly said.

"I gave myself up, I had too," Selena said. "It was either being taken away the Marks Family, or the Masculines. If I knew that they would of taken Vasili… I would have given myself up to save him." She starts to cry. "I wish I could tell him how sorry I am," she continued to cry.

Vitaly then pats her on the back. "Shh… I now understand you. You have rough times," Vitaly said. "But's it's okay, you're back in the circus and that's all that matters."

"Actually I'm not staying, I have to find Naomi and…" Selena started.

"Let me guess, and the lion too?" Vitaly said.

"You know where they are?" Selena asked excited. "Where are they?"

Vitaly was about to say where they were when they heard Naomi screaming.

"That was Naomi," Selena said.

They hid behind a cart to see the ninja man threatening Alex.

"Who is that?" Vitaly asked curious.

"Trouble, that who it is," Selena said. "That gir- *clears throat* that guy has been after Naomi for a couple of weeks."

"You stay here, Selena," Vitaly said. "I'll go see what's going… Selena?" He saw that Selena was sneaking in the grass.

"Alright lion," the ninja said in a dark voice. "Hand over the human and nobody gets hurt."

"And by no one getting hurt, you mean I'm the only one that will get hurt," Naomi said.

"Don't worry Naomi, I'm not gonna give you up just yet," Alex said.

The ninja was about to attack when… _THONK!_ The ninja was kicked in the head. Selena was standing breathing hard.

"Ryder you're back," Naomi said.

"If you know that this guy is here, then I'm not that far," Selena said.

Then the ground began to shake. They all looked in the woods to see a huge black Pit bull dog growling. Selena swallowed her fear.

"You still have Cynophobia?" Gia asked.

"She's afraid of dogs?" Melman asks.

"Yep, always had," Selena said. "But that doesn't mean I won't fight." She punched the dog and flipped over it. The dog tries to bite her but she keeps dodging it. But she couldn't keep it up.

Alex was now extremely worried about his daughter. Selena fell to the ground to catch her breath. She was now out of ideas. "Selena! flick kick!" Alex shouted. Selena did a flick kick in the air and it kick right in the nose of the dog. The dog began to turn fast like a tornado. "Axel turn! Same direction!" Alex shouts. Selena turns and as the dog hits her, he began to spin out of control. He was now heading right for her. "Hip walk!" Alex shouts. Selena walk the direction the dog is spin and once she hit him, he stops with is eyes spinning. She he then began to roll over toward her. "Coffee grinder!" Alex shouts. Selena does the coffee grinder and the dog was hit and sent in the air. The circus animals were surprised on what this little lioness can do and the lion can teach her.

"I can't believe that Alex knew how to fight," Vitaly said.

"I don't think Selena fighting," Gia said.

"Plié squat, what?" Selena calls to her father.

"It's amazing on what she can do," Stefano said.

"Now for the big finally!" Alex shouts.

"I think I can take it from here!" Selena shouts. The dog charges, Selena flips over him, grabs his collar swung him around and threw him at a tree. She ended with one of Alex's poses.

"Selena, that was amazing," Alex said.

"What can I say, I was born to dance," Selena said.

Everyone except the Zoosters were surprised by this.

"You mean all this time, she was dancing?" Vitaly said surprised.

"Yep, I was always light on my toes," Selena said. "Like a pretty little ballerina, only prettier." She turns to the dog that was still weak. "If I were you, I would take the ninja and scram," she said with a threat. The dog grabbed the ninja in its mouth and ran off. "And don't come back!" she shouts. "Next time I won't go so easy on you!"

Gia was the first one to run to her. "Oh Selena, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I've had worse," Selena said. "It's a rich girl's life; people always try to kill you."

"Oh, if I knew this would happen, I would have never let you out of my site," Gia said dusting her off.

"Gia, this is the worst greeting after a long time," Selena said. "All you have to do is hug me."

"Oh come here," Gia said as she hugged her. "I'm not mad, I just missed you." Selena did nothing but hugged her back.

"I wanna hug her too," Stefano said.

"Get over here, Stefano," Selena said she lets go of Gia and hugs Stefano. "Oh I'm so glad to see you guys."

Alex stood there and watched the wonderful moment.

Selena then saw Alex and squirmed out of Gia and Stefano's arms. "Dad!" she said as she ran to him.

Alex picked her up and swung her around. She started to laugh. "Oh my little girl's alive," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "You were amazing back with the dog."

"You were amazed of me?" Selena said.

"Oh more than that, I'm proud of you," Alex said.

Selena had tears of joy in her eyes and hugged. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that, especially from my father," she said.

Alex smiles and hugs her back. They started to hear crying next to them.

They saw Stefano crying. "That was the most touching moment I've ever seen," he said.

"Oh and by the way…" Alex said as went through his mane. He got out the locket. "Did someone lose this?"

"Oh daddy you found it!" she said excited.

"I found it in my mane when we were at the train yard," Alex said.

"Thank you dad," Selena said. Then she puts it on. "I can't survive without it," she said. "Oh, I gotta message, I'll be right back." She walks away.

Stefano went up to Alex. "So… Selena is your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes she is," Alex said. "The last time I saw her, she was about 6 months old. Now look at her, 16 months later, she's almost grown up."

"Wow, how long have you known Selena from today?" Gia asked.

"I found her hanging with the penguins and the chimps two days ago," Alex said.

"If Selena is your daughter, does that mean Angelica is your wife?" Vitaly asked.

Alex looked down, depressed. "Yes, I haven't seen her in 19 months," he said.

"Oh Alex… I'm so sorry," Gia said.

They heard Selena squeal. "Selena, what's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

Selena jumped in his arms. "I have wonderful news!" she shouts. "Mother escaped from the Masculine circus and is now heading for New York as we speak!"

"Really? How do you know?" Alex asked.

"Give me a second," Selena said. "Locket. Play back recording on full speaker."

**Beep**

"This is General Drake with status report from the Cirque De Masculine," General Drake voice box said. "I'm afraid that the target known as Angelica the white lioness has escaped from the circus and is now wearing a N.Y. or bust workout shirt. I really don't know what that means but I can let you hear what one of my men has recorded." He plays the recording. "_Good-bye Cirque De Masculine! Hello freedom! And as my husband would say, New York here I come!"_ "We know you can still speak animal, so we know you can translate it. This is General Drake signing out."

**Beep**

All the animals started to cheer.

Alex lifts Selena in the air. "This is great news!" he shouts in excitement.

"Now the only goal we have to do is get to New York and she'll be waiting for us there," Selena said.

"Well what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's get to practicing!" Alex shouts.

Everyone cheers. Naomi stands next to Selena and hugs her.

"Selena, do you still have you training equipment?" Naomi said.

"Now that I have my locket back, yes I do," Selena said.

While they were talking, Gia had a depressed face on her. Stefano went up to her and patted her back. "So my instincts were correct, Alex does have a wife and kids," Gia said.

"It's okay, what's more important is that Alice and Selena are back together and are now heading back home with Angelica," Stefano said.

"Yeah," Gia said. "Well, we better help them."

They caught up with the other animals.

* * *

**Well I'm so sorry about the huge hold up, but now I am finished with this chapter. My posts might be late most of the time due to school finally starting, but I'll keep trying to post.**


	11. practice, practice and WHAT!

**Hey guys, I hope you love my new chapter. I must thank Alexthelion1 for inspiring me with this. On with the story.**

Back in Monte Carlo In the hospital, the four animal control officers that worked for Dubois were all in casts from that chase. Dubois drove her animal control scooter through the doors and landed in the middle of the room.

"Attention, I have found our lion, he is hiding with the circus," Dubois said.

But there was no response from them for they were badly injured. Dubois then thought of something and shot at the light bulbs in the air. She left one up to make it a spot light and began to sing.

**(I couldn't find the right lyrics to the song so I'll just say what's going on.)**

The officers were starting to wake and get healed fast. They broke of the casts and tore of the Band-Aids. They started to cry in such "beauty" in the song. Once they were fully secured, they were ready to find Alex and the others.

* * *

Back in the Alps, Naomi was putting up the last of her training equipment. "Ha, finished. So what do you guys think?"

The train equipment looked just like a full advanced circus course. All the animals were still in shock that she got all this out of her bracelet.

"Wow, Naomi," Stefano said. "I don't know what to say. I'm surprised that Selena have time for this and sing in front of others."

"Speaking of Selena, where is she?" Naomi said.

"I don't know, she was here a second ago," Vitaly said.

"Oh My Gosh! She's gone! Selena's gone!" Alex panicked. "She's loose! We have to find her!"

"Alex calm down," Gia said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Um Gia, she has changed bigly over the past months," Naomi said. "I might not know what she was like in the past, but she is a little psychotic when she is out of sight."

Gia gets a little worried. "How psychotic?"

"She can jump off of a bridge whenever she wants, which is mainly all the time," Naomi said. Everyone was now worried.

"Find her!" Alex shouts out.

Everyone began to search high and low for her.

Naomi looks up to see Selena. "I found her!" she shouts. "She's on the tight rope!"

Everyone sees her and calls to her.

Selena was too busy of thinking how to break it to them about the news. "Hey guys, I hate to say this, but I can't perform in the circus," she said to hers self. "No, no, Stefano is too sensitive. Look guys I'm sorry to tell you this, but the circus is gonna have to go on without me. No, no, Gia will use that circus sticks together phrase. Huh?" She hears the animals calling her and looked down. "Oh they need me. Locket; parachute." A parachute was instantly on her back and she jumped off the tight rope and activated her parachute. When she was 10 feet from the ground, she used her claws to cut the parachute and landed on her feet. "Can I help you?"

"Ryder Danger Marks, how many times do I have to tell you?" Naomi asked.

Selena rolled her eyes and joined her. "Just because you are raised by rich people doesn't mean you can run off like that and do whatever you want," they said. Naomi fades as Selena continues. "If you wanna go out and explore, ask me or someone else that's in charge for the permission. Understood?" She crosses her arms and makes a 'satisfied' face.

"Stop that," Naomi said.

"Selena, are you always like this?" Gia said.

"It's a life of a daredevil, oops," Selena said covers her mouth.

Everyone stares at her in surprised.

"I can't believe the Marks family raised you as a daredevil," Gia said.

"It was either a daredevil or a wild animal," Selena said. "I was too wild for the house so they raised me as a daredevil and I calmed down. My whole life is about action. Anyways, okay everyone. The equipment might look a little hard but it's simple. Go ahead and choose which one you might wanna do. You can take your time to…"

"Dibs on the cannon!" Stefano said.

Then all the animals except for Selena, Naomi, Gia, Alex and Vitaly ran for the stunt they want. Vitaly just went to his car.

"…make your choice," Selena finished. Alex walks up to her and puts his paw on her shoulder. "Oh dad thanks for reminding me," Selena said. "Father\daughter talk, now." She pulled him away from the others.

Gia looks down in disappointment. "I keep forgetting that he's her father," she said.

"Hey girl, if you like Alex, I know how you feel," Naomi said. "Back in Monte Carlo, there was this cute millionaire that I liked, but he had a girlfriend."

"What got you over it?" Gia asked.

"Well I never got over it, but I did find out that he did get separated from his girlfriend," Naomi said. "I may not be a good replacement, but at least I was his comfort at least until he and his girlfriend get back together. The point is that he's happy and his happiness makes me happy."

"So what you are saying is that I can't replace Angelica in his life, but I can be his comfort until they're back together," Gia said.

"Exactly," Naomi said.

"You know Naomi, for a rich girl, you do give good advice," Gia said.

"That's why I have the most followers on my blog," Naomi said. "People blog me for advice. Plus we own 'love promises'."

* * *

While Naomi and Gia were talking, Selena and Alex were also talking.

"…And that's how we got here in the Alps," Alex said. He had explained what had happened from the train station to right now.

"Wow, you and the others really had an adventure," Selena said. "And that moment with Gia… you guys just dipped, nothing else, right?"

"Yep, that's it," Alex said. "Gia might be cute, but she's just a friend."

"You think Gia's cute?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, but that's mainly it," Alex said. "I don't like her like her. And I think it's obvious that she doesn't like me like me. She thinks that I'm a total klutz."

"You're a total klutz around her?" Selena asked.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Dad, mother always told me that the only time you were a klutz around women was with her," Selena said. "She said that you talk and walk normally around the other lionesses back in Africa."

"Maybe I'm a klutz around Gia because she's the first jaguar I met," Alex said.

"Whatever you say dad," Selena said. "You just gotta remind yourself. Gia is your friend, but May is your soul mate."

"Since when were you an expert on love?" Alex asked sarcastic.

"I'm living with the Marks family; they own the show 'love problems'," Selena said.

Alex rolled his eyes. Then they heard a cannon go boom and they looked up to see Stefano flying in the air.

"That's a little too much dynamite," Selena said.

They see Stefano land on the cliff. "Mama Mia!" Help-a me-a!" he calls.

"Selena, you have to save him," Alex said.

"Father, it's okay," Selena said. "Someone is already to his rescue."

"Who?" Alex asked.

Then another boom was made and they looked up to see Marty in the air.

"You see, Marty will rescue him," Selena said.

Then they heard the dogs fighting.

"You think you can handle this?" Alex said.

"Oh would you look at that, the triplets and the elephants need my help," Selena said quickly. "I think I better go help them, bye!" She instantly ran to the triplets.

"Oh right, she has Cynophobia," Alex said. "Well I better take care of those dogs."

* * *

While Alex was trying to stop the dog fight, Selena ran to the triplets. They hopped from one trampoline to another and then they crashed into each other.

"Oh man, they really do need my help," she said to herself. She walks up to them. "Hey ladies, looks like you're gonna need some help."

"Hey Selena, how are you doing?" Ernstina asked.

"Did you see Marty save Stefano?" Esmerelda asked.

"He's so brave, and heroic," Esperanza said.

The triplets started to laugh.

"Be careful around Marty, ladies," Selena warned them. "He is still new and might get your names mixed up."

"Actually, he got are names right the first time," Esperanza said.

"And the many times before that," Ernstina said.

"Wow, Marty's smarter than I thought," Selena said. "So ladies, I see that you have chosen the trampolines as your act."

"We wanted something simple," Esmerelda said.

"Like they say in theater, there are no small parts, just small actors," Selena said. "In other words, every part is important. You ladies can use this, but first we have to start with one not two." She gets up on one trampoline. "As soon as you get use to the first one, then we can add more trampolines."

The triplets got on the trampolines and began test them.

"This is easy," Ernstina said.

The others agreed.

"Oh really, now we get to the extreme part," Selena said. She got on all fours and began to do twirls and flip. "Try to do some of those moves," Selena said. Then she felt a big thump and saw that it came from the elephants. "I'm gonna go help the elephants," she said. "You ladies keep practicing." She then ran off to the elephants.

* * *

…

"I wonder if you actually do trapeze," Gia challenged Alex.

"Oh I actually do, do trapeze," Alex said.

"Show me," Gia said.

"'Show me'?" Alex asked. "What are we, five?"

"I am five, yes," Gia said.

Alex sighs in defeat.

"Hey guys, bye guys," Selena said as she ran pass them.

They look at her heading for the elephants. She began to help them.

"Look at her, it seems like only yesterday, she was only doing little dance moves," Gia said. "Now she's doing extreme stunts, and she's like two years old."

"1 year, 10 months, and 4 days to be exact," Alex said.

"You really keep your eye on your kids, don't you?" Gia said.

"Yeah… except for when she was taken," Alex said. A tear was in his eye.

'You're his comfort Gia, so comfort him,' Gia thought to herself. "Hey, it's okay," she said. "She's safe now and that's all that matters."

Alex took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right," Alex said.

"Come on, let's get to training on the trapeze," Gia said as she grabbed his paw.

Then everything stopped for them. It was like when Gia pulled him in the train. Something was going on. They instantly let go and head for the trapeze.

While they were heading for the trapeze, Selena was talking with the elephants. "You two did perfect," she said. "But might I suggest adding some… pizazz to the act. You see, we all want my mother's act to live on. So why don't you add some fire in it? I heard mother used mouth wash, but that will hurt you, so I was thinking cornstarch. It's safer for you guys. Well it's just a thought. What do you think?" They nod in agreement. "Fantastic," she said. "Just keep practicing and I'm gonna go check on the triplets."

* * *

As she walks to the triplets, Alex and Gia were just about to climb the ladder to the trapeze.

Alex was about to climb when he looked at Gia. "Oh sorry, ladies first?" he said. Gia giggle points at him. "Of course," Alex said as he began to climb.

As they climbed, Gia took a deep breath and said, "Look, Alex is it?"

"Yep that's me," Alex said.

"We have gone off the wrong hook," Gia said. "When I first saw you and heard what you do in your circus, I thought you were a complete show off."

"It's okay, I get that a lot," Alex said. He reaches the top and hands out his paw to Gia and she accepts.

"But when I heard your speech as you encourage the others, you are more than a show off," Gia said. "You have a heart bigger than the circus. You're kind, you're adventurous, and you're honest." Alex looks down when he heard honest. "You and your friends are more circus than any of us," she continued.

"Thank Gia," Alex said. He grabs the rope that was tied to the first trapeze bar. He grabs the bar and then looks down. "Okay," he said. "Alright."

"So when do we get the jet packs and aquatic cobras?" Gia asked.

"Uh, well this is beginners class and that's a pretty advanced maneuver," Alex said.

"Okay, how do we begin?" Gia asked.

"Well it's a bit complicated unless you understand the whole pitch and yaw, ark and gravity and all that stuff which I won't bore you with," Alex said. He started to get ready to jump.

Gia crosses her arms. "You need a push?" she asked.

"No," Alex said quickly. Gia giggles. "Just watch and… whoa!" Gia pushed him off the platform and he does a flip in the air.

Alex grabs the next bar with his feet and grabbed the platform with his teeth.

Gia does the same only her flips were grace full. But she too caught the platform with her teeth. "Like that?" she asked through her teeth.

"That's one way of doing it," Alex said also through his teeth. He lost grip of his teeth and let's go of the platform. He flips off the bar and hits his head on another bar. He falls to the net face first and then bounces up to the bar grabbing it with his tail.

"Wow, you used the net," Gia said.

"Yes, Trapeze Americano, we use the net," Alex said still hanging on his tail.

Gia flips off the bar, falls on the net face first and then bounces up to the bar grabbing it with her tail.

Alex was amazed on what Gia can learn in an instant. She kind of reminded him of May.

"Trapeze Americano!" Gia shouts in excitement.

Alex then jumps from the platform, flips off the bar, bangs right into a pole, falls off and bounces to a bar. Gia does the same thing only more graceful-ish.

Selena and the triplets were passing by. "So ladies if work a little harder, we'll be able to do that famous flip that my mother did…before…me…" Selena started to look up to see Alex and Gia flipping and laughing. "Dad?"

The triplets look up to see them too. Alex and Gia began to do their own flips.

"Hey ladies, we're gonna have to take five," Selena said. "I have to check this out."

"Jealous?" Esmerelda said.

"It's jealousy, it's cautious," Selena said.

Everyone else saw Alex and Gia flip through the air.

"Look at them go!" one of the dogs said.

Alex flips through the air, but misses the bar. He was about to fall off the net, when Gia swooped in and grabbed his paws. Selena sits on one of the platform watching. Alex lands on the other side almost losing his balanced but had it just in time. Gia landed on the same platform as him but lost her balance. Alex catches her and brings her up. It looked like he was dipping her.

"He just saved her, that's all there is," Selena said to herself.

Alex and Gia were staring into each other's eyes. Alex helps Gia up on her feet still holding their paws.

"Wow," was all Gia could say as she stared into his blue eyes.

As Alex stared into her golden-brown eyes, his heart began to pump hard.

They lean into each other and… KISSED! Selena gasped as she watched this. She couldn't believe what her own father is doing.

As they pulled away, Alex then realized what he'd done. "Oh Gia, I'm so sorry, I don't what came…" Alex started, but then Gia shuts him up with another kiss. Alex settles into the kiss.

Selena was about to leave when she heard another boom. She saw Marty heading for them. Then they all fell on the net except Selena who held on tight.

Everyone cheers for Alex and Gia on the trapeze act.

"Hey Vitaly," Stefano said. "Maybe you even do two hoops, no?"

Vitaly nods and began to worry.

Selena slid down the ladder, walk to Alex and puts on a fake smile.

"Looks like we found our talents!" Alex calls out.

Everyone starts to cheer.

"I say we celebrate," Marty calls out. "Let's party!"

Everyone started to cheer. Selena then tries to walk away.

"Where are you going, Selena?" Gloria asked. "Don't you wanna join?"

"Oh uh… I have to wash up," Selena said. "I'm all covered in sweat."

"Well you better hurry," Gloria said.

"Ah-bu-bu, my beauty may be natural, but it still needs help," Selena said as she ran off.

Gloria shook her head. "Just like her father," she said.

Naomi watches as Selena ran to the train, hopped in a car and closed the door. She listens through the doors. That's when Selena let it out all tears.

"Oh dad, why did you do it?" Selena cried. "I thought you and her were just friends. Apparently you feel more than friends." She then kicked a bucket. "I'm just as mad as you Gia. Why would you do such a thing? What would have happened if mother saw you guys kissing?" Naomi eyes widened when she heard it. Selena takes deep breaths and then left the car on the side. She flew up to the cliff and sat on the edge still in tears.

Naomi couldn't believe what she just heard. She then got ready for the party to talk to a certain Jaguar that didn't follow her advice.

* * *

**Hey guys, I tried to make it smaller, but I just couldn't. I took out the lyrics, and much more. But unfortunately, if I take out a single word in my story, it wouldn't make any sense. But please tell me what you guys think of the story, ESPECIALLY THAT BIG **


	12. The big shock party

**Long wait! Big chapter! MAJOR DRAMA! I hope you guys love it. And pretty soon, my madagascar 2 chapter will be posted.**

* * *

Naomi saw Alex and Gia talking to each other.

"This is gonna be amazing," Gia said. "Everyone's talents are fantastic. Because of you and your friends, we will be able to make it to America."

"Well we are very glad to help," Alex said.

Gia then hugs Alex. He then hugs her back.

Naomi had to talk to Gia now. She went up to them, tapped Gia on the shoulder and said, "Mi scusi signora, ho bisogno di parlare con te subito." (Excuse me ma'am, I need to talk to you now.)

"Cosa, cosa succede?" Gia asked. (What, what's wrong?)

"Excuse me Alex, Gia and I need a little chat," Naomi said.

"Bye, Alex," Gia said.

"Bye," Alex said.

Naomi took her in a trailer and shut the door. "Girl, are you crazy? I told you to be his comfort, not Angelica's replacement."

"What are you talking about?" Gia asked.

"You know what I mean," Naomi said. "Everyone saw you and Alex kiss up there, even a certain lioness who is crying out all her tears on the cliff." She opens the other door and points to the cliff.

Gia looks up to see Selena crying her tears. "What have I done, I've made her cry," she said.

"And what would happen if we were to make it to America, how would you explain this to Angelica?" Naomi said. "The moment you and Alex needed to remember her and you blew it. The good news is that Alex is feeling better. The bad news is that he's falling for you. That wasn't the plan."

Gia sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll try more comfort yet I'll try to keep distance from his heart," she said.

"Later, I need you to apologize to both Alex and Selena," Naomi said.

"Of course I will," Gia said.

Naomi left Gia in the trailer to clear her mind.

* * *

Selena looks down at the circus on the ground. Then her locket started to beep pink.

"Miley, oh thank goodness right on time," Selena said. "Locket; answer on holographic."

Then the locket shows a holographic white lioness with brown eyes and a pink necklace.

"Ryder D Marks, it's so great to see you again," the lioness said.

"Miley M Evans, it's good to see you too, especially at this time," Selena said.

"What's wrong, girl? Tell your BFFLNMW," Miley said. **(Best Friend For Life No Matter What)**

"Well, first things first," Selena said. "Code LLF."

"No way, you found your Long Lost Father?" Miley said.

"Yep, and its torture," Selena said. "He's over protective. Ryder Danger Marks does not need an over protective parent."

"Wow girl, that's awful," Miley said.

"And it gets worse," Selena said. "Father is falling in love with a jaguar."

"What's wrong of getting a new mother?" Miley said.

"How can I have a new mother if I already have one?" Selena said. "And they are still together."

Miley gasped. "OMG that is even worse," she said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna find a way for dad to remember mother," Selena said. "But the question is how am I gonna do it?"

"I know, remember when the 19 episode of "Mishaps of Love?"" Miley asked. "It could all be a misunderstanding. If your dad and the jaguar are truly in love, look for the signs. How do you know they are in love?"

"I saw them kissing," Selena said.

"That's what Jake and Marsha did, but they weren't in love," Miley said. "When they spent more time with each other, they realized that it was a mistake that they fell in love. You get when I'm saying?"

"If Gia and dad spent more time together, they will realize that they're not meant for each other, and go their separate ways," Selena said.

"Exactly," Miley said.

"Thank you very much," Selena said. "Well enough about me, let's hear about you. How's everything back in the Evans family?"

"It's great in all, I'm still rich like I use to be," Miley said. "But… Brian broke up with me."

"What? No way. Why you he break up with you?" Selena asked.

"He said long distance is too much for him to handle," Miley said. "I understand. If I was away from him for a long time, I would eventually fade from that person."

Selena looks away thinking of her mother, father and Gia.

"Well I better be off, I've got a party to go to," Selena said.

"Okay, girl," Miley said. "Break a leg with the whole parent love triangle."

"Thanks," Selena said as she was about to hang up.

* * *

Selena hops in her trailer and looks in a mirror. "Okay girl, you can do this," she said to herself. "Locket: instant clean up." The locket beeped and started an instant bath. Once she was done, she was ready to party. "Now, for my big dramatic entrance," she said. "Locket: get out hubber-board." Then a hubber-board appeared out of nowhere. She jumps on the board, opens the door and takes off. "Oh yeah. Let's show them who Ryder D Marks is."

Everyone stops dancing and looked at her.

"Is that Selena?" Gia asked.

"She's going Ryder again," Naomi said.

"Hola mi amigos!" Selena shouts.

Everyone began to cheer. Selena began to do trick in the air. Gia was surprised on what Selena can do. Selena lands on the ground and the hubber-board disappeared into her locket.

"Hey guys, how was that for an entrance?" Selena said.

Everyone began to cheer.

"Are you gonna do that for the circus?" Stefano asked.

Selena then had a worried look on her face. "Sure, I think I can squeeze it in," she lied.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's get back to the party," Marty said.

The music began to play and all the animals began to dance.

Alex went up to Selena. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Okay," Selena said and she pulled him on the dance floor.

Gia was sitting on a rock watching everyone dancing around the campfire. She looks at Alex and Selena. They were laughing while they were dancing. Gia then had a tear in her eye. "Alex is so lucky to have a daughter like her," she said. "I just wish I can have a life like that."

"Stefano! hit the break dance music!" Selena told him.

Stefano puts on "Can't touch this".

Selena began to show off in front of everyone.

"Wow, no offence Alex, but she's a bigger show off than you are," Marty said.

"I know it, that's my girl," Alex said.

Naomi jumped near the music and played "Cupid shuffle". Everyone cheered and got on the dance floor and began to dance. Once the song was over, they clapped.

"That was amazing everyone," Naomi said.

"Hey, Naomi, why don't you play your Spanish guitar?" Selena asked.

"You play Spanish guitar?" Vitaly asked.

"Yes I can," Naomi said.

"Can you play any Flamenco music? I love Flamenco dancing," Gia said.

"I didn't know that," Alex said.

"I may be Italian, but I am a natural Flamenco dancer," Gia said.

"Oh really, well so am I," Alex said.

Selena got out two guitars and gave one to Naomi. She whispers something in Naomi ear and she nods. They began to play "Hanuman". **(it's a guitar duet and Flamenco music)**

"By now I would say, shut up and dance," Selena said to them.

Alex and Gia made their way on the dance floor and clapped to the rhythm. Gia danced a solo and Alex danced a solo. He didn't noticed, but he was using "The blue eye charm" on Gia and she was falling for it. Alex and Gia began to dance with each other. Everyone was cheering for them. While they were dancing, they were talking to each other.

"You were right, you are a natural Flamenco dancer," Alex said.

"Yes I am, and I think you are one too," Gia said.

"Why thank you, Gia," Alex said. Gia then bumps Alex and then he got back up and continued to dance.

Gia takes a deep breath and looks at Alex. "Alex, I want to apologize on what happened up on trapeze," she said.

"Oh you mean that big finale? Marty just came out of nowhere," Alex said.

"Marty interrupted our big finale," Gia said.

Alex then realized what she meant. "Oh," he said. "Yeah, that…lip-to-lip contact." He didn't want to say kiss. "It's okay, I understand. I wasn't thinking either."

"I knew you would understand," Gia said.

Alex then threw Gia in the air and Gia did a graceful flip. Alex caught her and they began to move their feet fast.

"Now, Gia my partner, it's time for the big finale," Alex said.

Alex spun her and dipped her. Everyone started to cheer for them.

"You're so graceful," Alex said.

"And you're so Adventurous," Gia said.

Julian:  
**Everybody! Dance now!**

Then Maurice ignites fireworks. Alex and Gia didn't hear that music. They heard romantic music. While everyone was staring at the fireworks, Alex and Gia were leaning closer to each other and… THEY KISSED! **AGAIN! And it was when the fireworks exploded in the air! **The moment they needed to remember May and they forget for those few seconds. When they released from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wow," they said together.

Selena and Naomi were staring at the fireworks to notice until a few second later. They gasped.

Selena stomped her way to them. Alex was helping Gia up by then. Selena grabs Alex's arm. "Daughter/father talk, now," she said with anger and walks away.

Gia didn't like the looks of this. "Hey Gia, we need to talk now," Naomi said. They walk the other way.

* * *

Selena stopped far away from the party and slaps Alex.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Alex asked.

"That was for kissing Gia at the trapeze," Selena said. Then she slapped him again.

"Ow, what was that for?" Alex asked.

"That was for kissing Gia in front of everyone on the dance floor," Selena said. The she slapped him again.

"Aye, what was that for?" Alex asked.

"For forgetting mother during those times," Selena said. She thought for a second then slapped him again.

"Hey, hey, what was that for?" Alex asked.

"That one was just for fun," Selena said.

"Okay that was just rude, young lady," Alex said.

"And you deserved it after of what you did," Selena said. "I keep telling you to remember. "Gia is your partner, but May is your soul mate." You didn't remember. You're falling in love with Gia, dad."

"I am not," Alex said.

"Open your eyes, dad!" Selena said. "You were a klutz around her when you first talked to her, you're always bashful around her and worst of all, you kissed two times."

* * *

While they were talking, Naomi was having a talk with Gia herself.

"Okay, this has way too far, Gia," Naomi said. "You were suppose to be comforting Alex, and what did you do? You kiss him. Why would you do that?" She looks at Gia. "Gia, are you even listening?" She looks at Gia eyes and they were staring into the sky. "Girl, either you have allergies or your way out of your mind." She began to shake Gia. "Gia snap out of it! You're gonna be like the "little mermaid"!"

Gia snaps out of it. "You mean I'll get to marry him some day?" Gia asked excitedly.

"That's the happy ending little mermaid," Naomi said. "The one I'm talking about is when she doesn't marry the prince, he marries somebody else, and the mermaid ends up killing herself because she loves him too much!" Gia had a surprised look on her face. "Gia, your friends, Alex, Selena, even I don't want that to happen to you. You have to let him go. You're gonna have to due to him belonging back where he is."

Gia looks down and nods. "I'll be in my trailer," she said. She walks away, jumps in a trailer and shuts the door.

Naomi walks over to Alex and Selena who were still arguing.

"Selena, it's not such a big deal," Alex said.

"Not a big deal? Why, have you fell in love with other girls while you and mom were separate?" Selena asked. "You and mom have been with each other for half your lives. You can't just throw her away like that."

"Selena, I haven't seen your mother in over a year and neither has she," Alex said. "We don't know if she moved on. Does she even know that we're on our way to New York? If you were away from your lover for a long time, would you have eventually moved on?"

Selena then remembered what Miley said. Selena looks at him. "I might have been in the Marks family for almost half of my life, but I would never move on away from my family or past lovers," she said. "I saw mother when I was in the Marks family, before I saw her leave, she told me that she was in my heart and now it's breaking. If mother saw what had happened today, she would have done the same thing."

"Selena… Gia may be… who she is, but she would never… ever replace your mother in our hearts," Alex said. "Maybe Gia just reminds me of May and I miss her too much to notice."

Selena then nods. "I want to be alone for a while," she said. Then she ran off on all fours into the woods.

Alex is left alone while everyone is staring at him. They had stopped dancing to see what was going on with him and his daughter. Alex then walks off to a trailer. Once he closes the door, he lets out a big frustrated sigh.

"Oh man, what have I got myself into?" Alex said. "First my dad, then my wife, and now my own daughter. They're all disappointed in me. Do I love May or do I love Gia? May she's been with me most of my life and before I came in the circus, she was all I could think of. But when I saw Gia… it's a whole different story. When I first met May, she was glowing like an angel, but Gia… I saw true beauty in her eyes. Every time I see her, I feel joyful. Every time I feel her hand touch mine, I feel all warm inside. And the moment we kissed… I hear fireworks bouncing in my mind." He looks in a mirror and looks himself in it. "Oh Selena is right, I have fallen in love with Gia." He then saw another face in the mirror. He quickly spun around and nearly tripped. "Gia?"

"Hello Alex," Gia said.

"How long were you here?" Alex asked.

"Enough to hear your true feeling for me and Angelica," Gia said. She sits a little more closely. "Alex, is that the way you really feel for me?"

Alex was about to say no but… "yes," he admitted.

"Wow, passion is not all that you can explain in poetry," Gia said.

Alex smiles, looks down and said, "Oh Gia, what am I gonna do? If we do make to America, what am I gonna tell my wife? That I've moved on and fell for another? She'll be heartbroken."

"I just wish that I followed Naomi's advice and comfort you instead of falling for you," Gia said.

"I wish that I can do something about this love triangle," Alex said.

Gia gets up and sit closer to Alex. "You know Alex, maybe we should stop wishing and do something about it," Gia said as she touched his paw.

Then that huge spark when through them again. They look at their paws and then stared into each other's eyes.

"Look Gia, I don't want to hurt you." Alex said. Both their faces were moving closer and closer to each other. "So, let's do us both a favor...and..._stop this… before...we..." _They end up kissing again. Alex can feel the fireworks inside his head. He stands up and lifts Gia up with him without breaking the kiss. Gia then leans on him which made them fall on the floor on a bed of hay.

* * *

Mean while, in the forest, Selena was sitting on a rock thinking of what to do. She had huge tears in her eyes. Then a wolf came out of nowhere and Selena backed up a little.

"Come come now, dry your eyes," he said as he handed her a hanky.

Selena accepts the hanky and wipes away her tears. "Thank you sir, I can't believe that father and Gia would do this to me!"

"We know, we saw every thing back there," the wolf said. "It's okay, I was like you once." Then three other creatures came out of no where. "I once had a family but..."

"But what?" Selena asked.

"They, also my love, were killed by a evil circus owner," the wolf said.

"Oh... I am so sorry sir," Selena said patting him on the shoulder. "And who are you, exactly?"

"I am Thundara, prince of the wolf pack, well I use to be," he said.

"Well hello Thundara, I'm Selena the lioness," she said. "You probably know me because I'm kinda world famous."

"Yeah, my friends and I have seen you slide down Mount Everest," Thundara said.

"Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to ask who are your friends," Selena said.

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot," Thundara said. "This is Crocorock the Crocodile alligator from Australia."

"Good day mate," Crocorock said.

"How ya goin all right?" Selena said in Australian accent.

"Good," Crocorock said.

"This is Silverwings the falcon from Spain," Thundara said.

"Hola senorita," Silverwings said.

"Hola Senor," Selena said in a Spanish accent.

"And this is Speedah the jaguar from USA," Thundara said.

"Hello miss," Speedah said.

Selena was silent for a moment. "Um... to tell you the truth, I've never been to America," she finally said.

"Really," Speedah said.

"I know, 'The adventurous Ryder D Marks has never been to America?'" Selena said. "Well for some reason, the Marks family won't let me go to America."

"I see," Speedah said.

"Hey Selena, want to take a walk with us?" Thundara said.

"Sure, can we go some where high?" Selena asked. "I clear my mind in high places."

"Sure, let's go," Thundara said as he held his hand out.

* * *

They were on the cliff that Selena was on earlier and they looked at the stars.

"Look there's the big dipper," Thundara said.

"Nice," Selena said. "Look over there, that's Hercules. You know, mother was just as strong as him."

"Really," Thundara asked.

"Yep," Selena said. "When she was little, she carried a boulder twice her size, one that was size of a hippo, and all the hippos in the watering hole."

"Wow, she's sounds tough," Thundara said.

"Yeah," Selena said. She then looks at the bright star with seven little star surrounding. "I miss her, I've been a little down ever since we were separate."

"Aw that's so sad, do you ever get lonely?" Thundara asked.

"If I'm at the mansion and my friend is sleeping then yes i do," Selena said.

"Is there someone special in your life?" Thundara asked.

"I've had a pre-childhood love life, a childhood love life, and a secret crush," Selena said.

"I too once had a lover, but she died along with my family," Thundara said.

"Oh Thundara, that is so sad," Selena said.

"I want someone to understand my pain," Thundara said as he puts his hand on hers.

Selena picks it up and pats it. "Don't worry, mi amigo. You'll find someone one day," she said.

Then Thundara gave her a kiss on a cheek. "Take care Selena, and promise one thing," he said. "Have faith Gia and everything will be okay."

Selena then hugs him. "I will, and thank you," she said.

Thundara hugs her back. Then lets go. "So Selena, can we tag along with you in the circus?"

"What kind of circus can you guys do?" Selena asked.

"Like this," Thundara said. I draw three swords and Crocorock stand on the swords point then give sword to him and Silverwings stand also and give the sword and Speedah stand on it.

"You guys are great," Selena said. But... I think I can help you guys put some pizzazz in it." She turns on the locket. "Locket: get me hubber boards." Four hubber boards appeared. "These boards will make your act off the chain."

Selena was about to activate them then she saw lights on the rail roads.

"Locket: get me telescope," Selena said. She looks inside and gasps. She looks to see Dubois on the trail sniffing and pointing at the direction of the circus. "Oh no! She's on to us!"

Silverwings uses his hawks eyes to see Dubois. "The senora's right, we have to leave now," he said.

"But we can't leave yet, we haven't finished rehearsal yet," Thundara said.

"That crazy lady is after my dad and his friends," Selena said. "I'll do what ever it takes to protect them. You and the guys will just have to wing it out. No offence silver."

"None taken," Silverwings said.

"You guys hide in the third to last trailer and I'll meet you guys later," Selena said.

"I'm not leaving without you," Thundara said.

"I have to talk things with my dad, Vitaly, and the others. Plus I have to warn them," Selena said. "I'll be okay. I'll hop right in the trailer as soon as I'm done. I promise."

"Okay, but be careful," Thundara said. he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Activate hub-anklets," Selena said and she began to fly.

* * *

While they were heading to the high place, Alex and Gia were still doing their make out.** (Don't worry, nothing M rated happened)** Alex broke the kiss for air.

"I can't believe we just did that," Alex said.

"Neither can I, what would our friends say?" Gia asked.

"That we're crazy of what we just did?" Alex asked.

"I think they would say that," Gia said.

"Dad! Where are you?" Selena said outside the trailer.

Gia instantly got up. "Oh my gosh, what are we gonna do about Selena?"

Alex got up. "I don't know but I'll be right back to find what's going on," he said as he got up.

He then got to the door and tripped out. That caught Selena's attention.

"Dad, did I give you a heart attack or something?" Selena asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, don't do that again," Alex said.

"Dad, this is an emergency, Dubois is here," Selena said.

"Okay, I'll rally up the others, you and Naomi go pack everything," Alex said.

"Okay dad," Selena said. She got to it right away.

* * *

"Are you sure we are ready?" Stefano asked Alex.

"Of course we are ready, born ready, ready steady," Alex told him. "Come on let's go."

"All right, you heard the cat," Skipper said. "Grab your luggage and drain your bladders, this is gonna be along ride."

The train was ready to take off on the tracks.

"Selena, aren't you coming?" Alex said.

"I'll be in a certain trailer," Selena said.

"Okay, all right everyone, let's blow that promoter away," Alex calls out.

Selena hops in the trailer where her new friends were.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna have to talk with them when we get to London," Selena told them.

"It's okay," Thundara said.

"Well we better get some sleep, a big today tomorrow," Selena said.

And everyone got a good night's sleep on the ride to London.

* * *

**I hope you guys love the story. Please comment on what you guys think of it. Oh and introducing two people that will be working with me on the series. Thunderwolf (Thundara) and TroyandGabriellaforever (Miley).**


	13. The dream and London

The train ran through the Alps on its way to London. Selena looks at her four new friends sleeping then she gets up to the window and looks out in the night sky and saw lots of stars in the sky. She looks at the huge star with seven little stars. Her mother has told her about her grand-father dying and how he became a star in the sky.

"Oh Grand-father, I don't know you but I think you know me," Selena said. "But I do know that you know my mother and if I don't do something, mother's heart will be broken. If you can here and if you can do anything to stop this, then do it." She then drifted to sleep. What she didn't notice is that the huge star began to glow and the seven little stars began to circle around it.

Also the next car to Selena's was Naomi and she heard everything that Selena said. She decides to make a certain phone. "Hey Prof. A. It's me Naomi." "No Ryder is fine, but I called you for a reason" "you see there's someone heading for New York and she needs help getting there" "No it's not Ryder but she related" "Her name is May the white lioness" "Yes she was the queen of New York" "Don't worry, the king is also on his way along with Ryder" "You will thank you Professor Albasteen (al-bah-steen)" "Good bye sir" She hangs and she fell asleep.

* * *

On the other side of the world, May makes it to the Mexico where a strange man starts to drive along side of her. The man drove by her side for hours and she started to get annoyed by this. She stops and then the man drove to the side. Then door opens upward instead of off to the side. He had a lab coat and funny glasses.

"Greetings May the lioness," he said. "I am Professor Albasteen and I work for the Marks family."

'The Marks family, isn't that where Selena lives?' May thought.

"Naomi Marks says that Alex the lion, along with Ryder D marks, are heading for New York City as we speak," Prof. A. said. "They are planning to see you there when they reach it too. You will be riding on the Marks family airplane to get to New York from here; Courtesy of Naomi and Ryder Marks."

"Plane? I hope it isn't driven by penguins," May said.

"Penguins?" Prof. A. said.

"Oh the last plane that I was on was driven… wait a minute," May said realizing something. "Were you talking me?"

"Yes, one of my greatest inventions," Prof. A. said as he showed the necklace. "I love technology. Any ways, hop in and I'll take you to the airport." He opens the door and May hops in the back. "You can go ahead a fall asleep because it will be a long…" He heard snoring behind him and saw that May was falling fast asleep. "…ride. Have a nice sleep May. I hope that you make it to your family soon," he said as he started to drive on the road.

* * *

May slept in the smoothing car, Selena slept on a bed of hay far from her friends and Alex and Gia slept together in one of the cars.

Before the sun sets in Mexico and before the sun rises in London, the strangest thing happened. The star of the white lion shines as May, Selena, Alex and Gia began to toss and turn.

_Dream sequence_

_Alex and Gia were in the New York City in the heart of Central park and it was so romantic. Alex looks at Gia and smiles at her._

"_Is this a dream?" Alex asked._

"_If this is a dream, then this is the best dream I ever had," Gia said._

"_I agree Gia," Alex said. "Now that we are alone, shall we?"_

"_Oh yeah," Gia said as she leaned into him._

_They hugged and kissed each other. _

_Then Selena entered the dream. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She then hears something not far from her. She creeps on all four and follows the sound. When she saw what was making that noise, she was now crying. She runs off and climbs a tree._

_That was when May entered the dream. "My dreams get stranger and stranger every time," she said. Then she heard crying in the tree. She looks in the tree to see Selena facing in the opposite direction. "Are you okay, ma'am?" she asked._

_Selena looks down at May and gasps along with May._

"_Selena, is that you?" May asked._

"_Mom!" Selena said as she jumped down the tree. "You're alright!"_

_They started to hug each other._

"_Oh mother, I was so worried," Selena said._

"_I was too, my daughter," May said. "I might have no fear, but I can worry."_

"_Mother, I'm afraid this is all a dream," Selena said._

"_I know, Selena," May said. "I just wish that it wasn't."_

"_Believe, mom," Selena said, "If you saw what father is doing, you would be happy this is a dream."_

"_What are you talking about?" May asked. Selena looks away. "Look at me and tell me what is going on!"_

_Selena sighs and says, "You remember Gia, right?"_

"_How can I forget my best friend?" May asked._

_Selena looks at May with sad eyes. "Mother… I'm afraid that dad might have moved on," Selena said._

"_What?" May said in horror._

"_Either he is blinded, or he has fallen for another," Selena said with tears in her eyes._

"_He's probably blind, Selena," May said wiping away the tears in Selena's eyes. "We have been separate for over a year, so he must be very confused."_

"_I hope that's it," Selena said._

"_So, what does Gia have to do with all this?" May asked her._

_Selena points through the trees. May sneaks through them and saw Alex kissing Gia. She starts to have tears in her eyes._

_Selena pats her mother's back. "I'm so sorry mother, if this was real, this would have been their third kiss," she said. _**(She doesn't know what happened in the car yet)**

"_Third? How long have they known each other?" May asked._

"_Only a few days and father showed the symptoms," Selena said. "Gia told me that when she first saw him, his eyes were widened at her. When he first tried to talk to her, he was a total klutz. But the worst part was when I saw them kiss for the first time. They were on the trapeze and when they looked into each other's' eyes, that was when they kissed. I know you are mad at dad, but please go easy on… him…" She noticed that May wasn't there. "Mom?"_

"_Alex? What do you think you are doing?" May said walking to Alex and Gia._

"_May," Alex said._

"_Angelica," Gia said._

"_I can't believe what I'm seeing," May said. "My husband and my best friend are making out? Honey, I knew you might have moved on, but why did it have to be Gia. Did you knew that she my best friend? Gia, did you knew that he was my husband?" They look down. "That's what I thought."_

_Selena couldn't take it anymore. "Mother, wait!" she said getting between them. "This might be a dream, but yours and dad's love is real and still in your hearts. You guys are just letting temptation ruin your marriage." _

_Gia back off of Alex and joins Selena. "She is right, and not just for you guys but also with me," Gia said. "I might not be married, but I have been tempted. Alex, you belong with May, you always have."_

_Alex walks to May and smiles at her. She also smiles at him. They were about to hug when… *rumble* the ground began to shake._

"_What's going on?" Gia asked._

"_Is this a sign?" May asked._

"_It is a sign, a sign of awaking," Selena said._

_A blue light was above them. They saw the star with seven little ones._

"_Father?" May asked._

_The seven little stars came down and began to circle around them. They spun faster and faster until they could only see a bright hoop surrounding them. A human hand grabbed May's shoulder. "May!" Then hooves grabbed Alex's arms. "Alex!" Then Gia was grabbed by a flipper. "Gia!" Selena was grabbed by two cheetah paws, two black paws, two claws and two wings._

"_What is happening?" Gia starts to panic._

_Then they heard voice around them telling them to wake up. Then they were pulled into the hoop._

_End of dream sequence_

During the earth quake of the dream, May, Selena, Alex and Gia were tossing, turning and moaning loud and sounded painful. Their friends woke to see them in pain in their heads. Marty woke up Alex, Stefano woke up Gia, Prof. A. woke up May and the new quartet woke up Selena. None of them mentioned that dream that they just had together. They never even mentioned it to the ones who also had the dream. May and Prof. A. made it to the airport and are now heading for America.

* * *

**London 8:00a.m.**

The circus made it to London where it was time to set up.

Selena peeks from her trailer and looked around. "Okay boys, in order for you to stay, I need to talk to Vitaly and my dad," she said to the quartet. She puts her head back in. "Vitaly might not be the owner, but he doesn't like strangers. I need you guys to pretend that you are my old friends. Since we are friends, and I can't really pronounce some of them, I'm gonna give you nicknames. Thunder, you saved my life from a stunt I did back at the Alps and we've been friends ever since."

"Check," Thundara said.

"Silver, you are friends with goldy, a pet eagle that use to be in the family, and I think you're cool because you have a great accent," Selena said.

"Si," Silverwings said.

"Crocker, while I was returning Goldy into the wild because she was big, I ran into you and you lead me and goldy to the cannons and we've been friends ever since," Selena said.

"Gotcha," Crocorock said.

"And Chase, you visited me from America to tryout as my dance partner and I think you're cute," Selena said side bumping him.

"That's cool with me," Cheetah said.

Thundara got jealous by this.

"Locket: resent disguise," Selena said. Then her Black Panther disguise was activated. Then she looked at her collar. "I think my collar should be gold-ish-yellow with diamond stars." Then her collar was changed to the exact way. "Well boys, how do I look?" The three boys were wide eyed and didn't say anything. "Perfect reaction, I'll see you guys later." She hops out of the trailer and shuts the door.

"Wow, I did not know she could do that," Silver said.

"She looks amazing," Crocker said.

"And to think she has a crush on me," Chase said.

"She said she thinks you're cute, not that she has a crush on you," Thunder shouted.

"Thundara don't get jealous," Silver said.

"I am not jealous," Thunder said. "I'm concerned."

"We were doing fine in the wild, until you went gaga over her and now we're here in the circus," Crocker said.

"That's not it," Thunder said.

"Then why are we here?" Chase asked. That was when Thunder was defeated. "That's what I thought. Ever since your lover and your family were taken from you, you have been down and out until you saw her. Back in the Alps, when you saw her for the first time, you've been thinking about her and the moment that you had a chance to be with her, you took it and here we are now."

"Thundara, what if she has someone else in her heart and being with her is torturing her?" Crocker said.

"Then she would have told me," Thunder said. "Look if you guys want, I'll ask her later."

Selena opens the door. "Hey guys, you're in," she said.

"Really?" the boys said.

"Yep, I told them about you guys and the sword act with the hub-boards and they said yes," Selena said.

"This is great," Thunder said.

"Well you guys need to practice the hub-boards, it is part of your act," Selena said. "Come on boys, we have a show to practice." She runs outside.

"Yeah!" the quartet said as they followed her.

Selena gets out the hub-boards and starts to explain how to use it.

* * *

While she was doing that, Stefano was talking to Marty.

"You know how some usually get shot out of the cannon into an airbag, we should do something better like into another cannon," Stefano said.

"I like that, and I think the audience will like that too," Marty said.

Gia walks up to Marty and Stefano and taps them on the shoulder. "Excuse me boys, but can I borrow Stefano for a moment?" she asked.

"Fine by me, I'll tell Naomi the idea," Marty said.

"Okay," Stefano said as he began to walk with Gia. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, but it's not safe to speak here," Gia said. "It's a secret between you me and Alex. Quickly, let's hide in the trailer."

Since Selena has sensitive hearing, she heard everything Gia told Stefano. 'Something that involves dad and Gia but not me?' she thought. 'This I have to hear.' "Uh boys, I need to do something, you guys got the basic down, just keep practice and you'll do great tonight."

"Got it," the quartet said.

"Locket; chameleon mode," Selena said. Then she turned invisible and sneaks in the trailer with Gia and Stefano.

"Okay, Stefano," Gia said. "If I tell you something you promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," Stefano said.

Selena puts her paw on her mouth just in case she might want to scream.

"While we were at the Alps, something happened," Gia said.

"We all know you kissed Alex on the Trapeze and the party," Stefano said.

"Yes, I know you know about my first and second kiss with him," Gia said. "But did you know about the third?"

"Third?" Stefano said.

'Third?' Selena thought.

"Well it wasn't really a kiss… sort of…" Gia said.

"Gia what did you do?" Stefano said.

"Well… let's just say that one moment I'm alone in the car, thinking of what I've done in front of everyone," Gia said. "Then the next thing you know… I'm all out of breath."

"You didn't…" Stefano said.

"I did, I made out with Alex," Gia finally admitted.

Selena kept her ground as she heard this.

"I… I don't know what to say," Stefano said.

"That you're disappointed in me and I should have listened to Vitaly and follow my instincts instead of my heart?" Gia answered for him.

"Well yeah, something like that," Stefano said.

"I tried to follow my instincts, but when I turned to them, they are like they're being controlled by my heart," Gia said. "I wanted to turn away, but it was Alex who made the first move."

Selena was now surprised. 'Dad made the first move?' she thought.

"Oh Stefano, what am I gonna do?" Gia said. "Angelica might be at New York waiting for us to come back, but what if she didn't understand like she did in my dream."

"You mean the one last night where you and Alex were tossing and turning?" Stefano asked.

"Alex was too? That means he had the dream too," Gia said. "And if Alex had the dream, then it's possible that Selena and Angelica had it too."

"What was the dream about?" Stefano asked.

"Well, it all started when Alex and I kissed," Gia said. "Then Angelica came out of nowhere and she was upset about this. Selena protected us from her. Then we realized that Alex was meant for her… and not me. I guess that I heart was so strong that I knew some time it would have broken the moment he would have left. I try to keep him happy, but he being with me is not making me happy."

Selena then had tears in her eyes. 'She is a poet just like dad,' she thought.

"All I have to do is just make it through this performance and then he can make it back to his circus to be with Angelica," Gia said.

That was when it hit Selena. 'She thinks Alex is a circus animal,' she thought.

"You're gonna have to tell Selena and Angelica sooner or later," Stefano said. "I know you can't tell Angelica tonight, but you can tell Selena tonight."

Gia sighs and says, "Okay Stefano, I'll tell her tonight."

They left the trailer. Selena peeks through the window and now she feels like the guilty one. "Oh Gia, I'm so sorry," she said to herself.

* * *

**7:45pm**

The circus tent was up and all the animals were ready to go. The penguins were up on the lights looking for the big American circus promoter. "Come on, come on, come on. Where is he?" Skipper said. Then he spots a man with a huge hat, fancy suit and an eagle on his shoulder feeding him popcorn. "Bingo! If that's not a red-blooded American promoter, I don't know what is," he said. "We need to get this show on the road. Private! Tell them the eagle has landed."

Private talks in a Walky-talky. "The eagle has landed," he said.

Alex, holding the other one back stage, responds, "Roger that, oh, and keep an eye out for Dubois."

"Aye, aye, Guvnor!" Private said.

Alex began to get everyone into place. "The promoter is in the house," Alex said.

The four Zoosters were now excited by this.

"New York is closer than ever," Marty said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Alex said. "First, we got a circus to do. We're on, folks!" All the animals were now ready to perform.

"Do we go before or after the dogs?" Esperanza asked.

"Yes," Alex said.

"What?" the horses said confused.

"Overlap, your acts overlap," Alex said. "Where's Vitaly and Selena? They open.

"I don't know," the horses said.

Then Alex spots Stefano behind the paper wall that was taped. "Stefano! Hey, Stefano! Have you seen Vitaly and Selena?" He goes through the paper wall to find Stefano crying. "Stefano, why the sad little face?"

"Vitaly… he will not go on!" Stefano cried.

"What?" Alex said.

"I tried everything I could," Stefano said weeping.

"Shh. Wipe away the tears, calm down," Alex said. "Where is he? I'm sure I can reason with him."

"He's in his trailer," Stefano said.

"Okay, do you also know where Selena is?" Alex asked.

"She's with the new guys," Stefano said.

"Okay, thanks Stefano," Alex said as he ran off to Vitaly. He saw Gia walking past him. "Hey Gia, you think you can go tell Selena that she's on in a few minutes?" Alex asked.

"Sure Alex," Gia said as she headed for Selena.

**Once again, you already know what happens between Alex and Vitaly, so I'll just go with Selena and Gia.**

Selena was just finishing the boys' advice for the show.

"So go out and knock them dead," Selena said.

"Yeah," the boys said.

"We're on in 10, so put on your final make up, and be ready," Selena said.

"Got it," Thunder said. "Are you coming with us?"

"I have to get into my Serena form," Selena said.

"Serena?" Silver said.

"Oh it's the name of my panther form," Selena said. "I got that idea when Brian said I had ocean blue eyes. Well what are you waiting for, Christmas? Get ready." The boys rushed outside the trailer and into back stage. "Locket; resent disguise." She was turned into a panther and was looking at a gold vest and right next to it was picture of May in the vest.

Gia entered the trailer to see her. "I remember when she wore that vest," Gia said. "That was when she created her first move with the triplets." Selena nods still staring at the vest. "What are you waiting for? Put it on."

"Me? Where that?" Selena said. "I don't know."

"She was about your age when she tried it on and it fitted perfectly," Gia said. Selena smiles and nods. Gia grabs the vest and helps Selena put it on.

Selena looks in the mirror. "Wow, I look good in gold," Selena said.

"Well we better hurry," Gia said. "We're on in 10."

"Gia, wait," Selena said. Gia stops to look at her. "I… I overheard you talking to Stefano earlier today."

Gia gasped. "Look Selena, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "We were all alone and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Selena said. "Gia calm down girl. I might be mad in the middle of the conversation but when I heard the rest, it was touching." She wiped away a tear. "To tell you the truth, even back when I was a child, I've never seen dad happier. I know my mother, she will understand. She'll probably say that it is okay, as long as he is happy then so am I. And… that's also what I'm saying. I now realize that you are family, Gia, and family sticks together more than a circus." She hugs Gia.

Gia smiles and then hugs her back. "Thank you, Selena for accepting me," she said. "Well we better get ready for the show."

"Yeah," Selena said. Gia walks out and before Selena looked at her mother's picture. "Mom, I know you will understand because I do." She shuts the door then glimpses at the big star with seven little star. "I know Gia had the same dream as me and my dad. If mother had the same dream, then try to make her understand that dad is happy. Thank you for everything grand-father." She was about to walk away… "Oh yeah, and wish me good luck with the show tonight." Then she ran off to join the others.

* * *

**I hope you guys loved my chapter. I know it's long and that I've disappointed a few of my co-writers, but please tell me what you think.**

**Oh and if any of my view of my KFP story want me to post again, I might post it as soon as I'm done with my merry Madagascar MV. IF… you guys want me too.**


	14. performing and confessions

**8:00 Show time!**

Everyone back stage was now ready to put on a show. Before they went on, Selena gets out two bracelets to match the collar with diamond stars and the golden vest. She looks at Vitaly and he nods. She presses a button on her bracelet and said something in a disguised voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Fur Power circus!" the audience began to cheer. "The beginning of the show will now begin with the returning Vitaly the tiger and his new assistant Serena the Panther." She turns it off and turns to Vitaly. "Break a leg," she said. Vitaly nods and they ran in where the audience was cheering for them.

Selena 'magically' gets out the hair conditioner and gives it to Vitaly. They run to the ends of the tent. Vitaly shows the hair conditioner to the audience. He opens the bottle and pours it on himself. Everyone was watching him, even the performers' back stage was watching him.

"Light the hoop on fire!" Vitaly shouts out loud.

Selena's nail comes out on fire, lights the hoop on fire, blows out her nail and stands back. Vitaly looks at the hoop and was a little scared. Then he sucks it up and runs to the hoop. Everyone was now gasping in horror. Will Vitaly make it through that tiny flaming hoop? Vitaly began to do flips and then went through the air charging at the hoop.

"Mamma mia, Santa Maria, Santa Maria," Stefano prayed. "Mamma Maria, mia Santa, Santa mia farrow…"

Vitaly put out his index claw and began to spin. Faster and faster he went heading straight for the flaming hoop.

"Come on, you got it," Alex whispers.

Vitaly spun faster and faster, coming closer and closer to the flaming hoop until…

_Whoop!_

The next thing he knew the crowd started to go wild! He made it through the little hoop and not a single flame on him. Selena poses a ta-da move and Vitaly bows. Vitaly grabs the hoop and blows the fire out. (Firework begins to play)

"All right, what are you waiting for? We got a show to put on," Alex said to the circus animals. "Let's go. Go, go, go, go, go!" Everyone was now in place.

It was now time Selena to shine.

Selena:**  
Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?**

Purple sparkle wind came from her bracelets with a plastic back in it. (Fog and plastic bag)

**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,  
Like a house of cards, One blow from caving in?**

She was flat as piece of paper then she rode a playing card (Chameleon mode and hub-board)

**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing.**

She begins to balance heavy things on a platter.

**Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you**

Selena then flips over Vitaly and lands on a star while he does his thing with the swirl.

**You just gotta ignite the light,  
and let it shine,  
Just own the night  
like the 4th of July**

The people began to rise with the swirl along with Selena only she is over it. Then she spot lighted Sonya and Julien on the Ducati with one of nails.

**'Cause baby you're a firework,  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth,  
Make 'em go Oh, oh, oh  
as you shoot across the sky-y-y**

She then began to spot light the dogs with six of her nails as they use their rocket shoes to launch themselves on the swirl.

**Baby, you're a firework,  
Come on; let your colors burst,  
Make 'em go Oh, oh, oh, **(During the "Oh, Oh" 's, whoops were formed and Sonya and Julien went through one.)**  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

Selena bounces off the star and through the other huge hoops. They turn out to be trapeze rings. Selena's fur turned light purple as she was joined by Alex and Gia. Her gold vest, gold bracelet and gold necklace were still gold. (Chameleon mode)

**You don't have to feel like a wasted space,  
you're original, cannot be replaced  
if you only knew what the future holds,  
after a hurricane comes a rainbow**

She hops on the star and continues to sing as Thunder began to dance with her.

**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed,  
so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road**

Selena's fur turns gold as she gave thunder his own lightning bolt.

**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow,  
and when it's time, you'll know**

An electric guitar appeared from her bracelets. She began to play it along with the chimps and they activated the cannon for Marty and Stefano.

**You just gotta ignite the light,  
and let it shine,  
Just own the night  
Like the 4th of July**

Her guitar stretched out and became a tightrope. She began to dance along with Melman and Gloria.

**'Cause baby you're a firework,  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go Oh, oh, oh,  
as you shoot across the sky-y-y**

Selena bounces up, activates her hub-anklets and throws trampolines under Alex and Gia who bounced back up to the trapeze rings. Selena went through changing into multi-colors.

**Baby, you're a firework,  
Come on; let your colors burst,  
Make 'em go Oh, Oh, Oh,  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

Selena is caught by Thunder who goes through juggling swords by the rest of the quartet. They are riding on the hub-boards which look like moons. Selena is changed to white as bright as the moon.

**Boom, boom, boom,  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon,  
It's always been inside of you, you, you,  
and now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**

Then she glides on a moon and grabs a golden scarf as she joined the elephants as they swung around with fire coming out of their trunks fire came out of Selena's left front claws.

**'Cause baby you're a firework,  
Come on; show 'em what you're worth,  
Make 'em go Oh, Oh, Oh,  
as you shoot across the sky-y-y**

Selena flings off the scarf and changes colors as she activates trampolines for the horses and does her mother's move as she flips over them.

**Baby, you're a firework,  
Come, on, let your colors burst,  
Make 'em go Oh, Oh, Oh,  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**

Selena launches herself in the air, through the swirl, through the trapeze hoops and slowly falls along with Alex and Gia.

**Boom, boom, boom,  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon,  
Boom, boom, boom,  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**

The circus animals did their final pose and the crowd went really wild.

* * *

Later, backstage, the promoter came with contract ready to sign. The chimps, dressed as the king of Versailles, signed the contract and fired bananas.

After their discussion, the chimps gave the contract to Alex.

"We're going to America!" Alex shouts to the circus crew. "Today!"

All the animals were now cheering on their victory.

"Now that's what I call crack-a-lackin' to the mack-a-lackin," Marty said.

Stefano flipped to Alex and hugged him. "We did it, Alice," he said. "Maybe I am average intelligence after all."

"Perhaps even slightly above," Alex said.

"No, I don't think so," Stefano said.

Then Vitaly puts one of his arms around Alex and shows the hair conditioner with the other. "Hair conditioner. Great idea, my friend!" he said. He then puts his arm in front of Stefano. "Feel, go ahead." Stefano felt and it was really soft. "Soft like kitten, no?"

"Look at that," Stefano said as he sniffed him.

"Slippery but not flammable," Alex said.

"You smell like peaches and herb!" Stefano said.

While Stefano and Vitaly were talking, Alex was then tackle-hugged by Gia. "Gia and Alex, the trapezing cats!"

"We did pretty good," Alex said.

"You will flip, and I will catch. And sometimes I will flip, and you will catch," Gia said imagining what the future will be like. "And then we will both flip, and travel the whole world! Flipping and catching, and I will flip…"

Then it hit Alex. Gia was trying to say that she wanted him to stay with her in the circus. He saw his friends singing their favorite New York song. He loved it here, but he needed to go back with his friends. "You know, the thing is…" Alex said calming down Gia. "I may not always be around."

"Where are you going?" Gia asked.

"Well, I'm… I'm… I'm…" Alex started to say.

"Dad!" Selena said excitedly. Alex held out his arms to Selena and she hugged him (she's not in her disguise). "Can you believe it? We're just one more step to see mother again."

"I know, I can't wait to see her again," Alex said.

"I talked to Naomi who talked to someone special and she said that mother is on a private jet, heading for New York City as we speak," Selena said excitedly.

"You mean she's gonna meet us there?" Alex asked. Selena nodded with excitement. Alex cheered and lifted Selena in the air. "This is great news," he said as he swung her around.

"I'm gonna tell your friends, this is fantastic," Selena said as she heading for Marty, Melman and Gloria.

Gia watches them as Selena head for the three other Zoosters. 'Calm down, Gia,' she thought. 'You knew that you would have to let him go sometime.' "You must be really happy that your family is coming back together," she said to Alex.

Alex calms down and looks at Gia. "I guess," he said.

"Alex, I know you are going back to your circus to be with Angelica," Gia said. "But the question is… are you taking Selena with you?"

Alex looks at Selena as she told the three other Zoosters. Selena was jumping up and down with excitement. Alex wanted to have a full family again, yet he does want Selena to feel like a prisoner. He looks back at Gia was about to say something when Selena's locket began to blink red again. "Oh no," she said. "Locket: resent disguise." And she was formed into a panther. "Naomi, hide," she said to her. Naomi hid in one of the mobile trailers.

Then Dubois and her team came in on their scooters and she stopped in front of the king of Versailles (the chimps). "Bravo, bravo!" she said. "What a heartwarming performance, Monsieur Circus Master. It brought tears to my eyes." Then she chuckled. "No, not really."

Selena presses the talk button on her bracelet and the quartet heard them as they were packing.

"Monsieur, we both know the lion does not belong to you," Dubois said over the line.

Silver gasps in horror. "It's that crazy woman!" he said.

Meanwhile, Dubois was showing the chimps a picture of Alex and May at the Zoo. "He's a fugitive from justice," she said. "You will turn the lion over to me so that I may put him where he belongs." She then grabbed her noose and grabbed Alex's neck. "On my wall."

Alex was scared. Selena wanted to do something, but her cover would be blown. Then the quartet knocked out Dubois' men and then Selena punched Dubois in the face making her let go of the noose. Dubois landed in the cannon where it was ready to go. The penguins tied Dubois and her men together and were now ready to launch. Rico puts a dynamite stick in her mouth. Rico coughs up a match Kowalski scratches on Private's butt (poor private) and ignited the cannon.

Before Dubois was sent out with her men, she looks at Selena then spits out the dynamite. "Ryder?" she said. Then she and her men were sent through the tent and into the sky.

The penguins and the quartet high fived and slapped to celebrate.

"Up high! Hoo ha! Down low. Too slow," skipper said. "Well done, Private."

"Did I do good?" Private asked.

"Nah, not really," Skipper said.

Selena turned off her disguise and hugged her dad. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be okay," Alex said.

While they were talking, Gia saw the paper that Dubois had and picked it up.

"Man, that was close!" Melman said.

The circus animals gather around Gia to look at the paper.

"Alex? You are from a zoo?" Gia asked.

Alex and his friends look at them to see that the circus animals were in shock. Selena slowly backs away but stays by his side.

Finally, Alex confesses. "Yes, yes," he said. "But wait, there's more."

"More?" Gia asked.

"Or less, there's less," Alex said.

"You were never circus?" Vitaly said.

"We had to say we were circus," Gloria said.

"Or you'd never have let us on the train!" Melman agreed.

Gia was still disappointed. "After all we have been through together … you want to go live in a zoo?" she said in disappointment.

"Gia, I…" Alex started.

"You used us," Vitaly said.

"No, no, no," Alex said. "I mean, yes, but…"

"Trapeze Americano, you made that up, too?" Gia asked as she walked up to him.

"It didn't exactly exist when I taught it to you," Alex said.

"Jet packs and aquatic cobras! I should have known," Gia said as she went back to her group.

"Balloons to the children of the world were not real, either?" Stefano said.

"Yeah, that's not real but look what we did," Alex said.

"I was shot out of a cannon!" Stefano said. "I could have died!"

"But I thought it was your lifelong dream," Marty said.

"For all I know, your name is not even Alice," Stefano said.

"No Stefano, but it never really was," Alex said.

"I don't feel safe," Stefano said breaking out to tears.

Gia comforts him for with sad eyes too. All the circus animals were now disappointed in the Zoosters.

"Gia I…" Alex started to say.

Gia looks at him in disappointment. "We trusted you," Gia said as she and the other circus animals left the four Zoosters.

"My tears are real! You are not!" Stefano said as he walks.

The penguins didn't want to be kicked out so they went along with. "I can't believe you lied to all us circus folk," Skipper said pretending to be upset.

Alex looks at the circus animals and then to the quartet. "Um, could you guys excuse us for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh okay, sorry about this," Thunder said. "Come on boys, we better pack up for the big move at America." Then he and his friends headed for their tent.

"You too, Naomi," Selena said. Naomi gets out of the trailer and heads for the others. Selena looks at her father with sad eyes. "Dad, what's going to happen now?" she said with worries.

"It'll be okay, Selena," Alex said. "I promise it will."

Selena hugs Alex and he hugs her back. "Oh daddy, I thought they could understand this situation," she said.

Gia was listening to everything. Stefano and Vitaly caught up with her.

"What are you…?" Vitaly started.

"Shh, listen," Gia said as she listens carefully.

"I mean they let my mother into the circus and she was a wild animal," Selena said. "She might have left but she came back. Then she was taken away and I know she will return." Gia had tears in her eyes along with the other boys. "I knew Vitaly might not have understood, but I thought Stefano and Gia would have understood," Selena continued. "Mother is on her way home and what is she going to say when she finds out that her husband never made it."

Gia then get a vision of what would happen.

_May was furious at the circus animals_

"_I can't believe you guys! The moment you find my family, you leave it behind in Europe?" May shouted. "I thought we were friends! I thought I could trust you! I guess I was wrong." She runs off with tears pouring down her eyes._

Gia looks at Vitaly with the biggest sad eyes she could get. "Please, Vitaly," Gia said. "We need to get them to New York, for Selena and for Angelica."

Vitaly peaks through the tent to see Selena crying in Alex's arms. He sighs in defeat and nods. "Okay, we will take them to the central park and they can take it from here," Vitaly said.

"Yes! I'll go tell them," Gia said. She instantly runs to them.

Vitaly and Stefano look at Gia as she walks off. "She might not be able to have him, but she'll to anything to help him," Vitaly said.

"That's what love does Vitaly," Stefano said.

They watch as Gia tells them the good news. Selena squeals and runs to hug Gia.

"I knew that you were still part of our family, Gia, I just knew it," Selena said as she smiles.

"Hey, that's what you do in a family, you help each other out," Gia said. She smiles at Selena and then looks at Alex.

"Thank you, Gia, for being there for us when no one else was," Alex said.

"You're welcome, Alex," Gia said with a smile.

* * *

Julien and Sonya were 'talking' about him staying in the circus. "Me? Stay with the circus?" Julien asks. Sonya began to play with Julien like a toy. "I am a king! I want to rule New York!" Sonya just kept tossing him around. He could take it anymore. "Stop it! No means no! Or in your language Aughhhh!" Sonya calms down a bit. "Not everything is solved that way, you know." He blows a little kiss at her. Sonya then gets up and walks away to a huge ball leaving Julien confused. "Sonya? Are you listening to me?" Sonya limps on the ball and sighs. "Now I'm getting the silent treatment, am I? Come over here, right now!" Julien then walk up to her face to face. "Don't shut me out, baby! What is wrong with you? Speak!" Then Sonya roars loudly in his face. "Okay… if these are your feelings, I understand now. And I'm going!" Julien began to walk to the door. "It's obvious that I'm just an emotional whoopee cushion for you to sit on!" Julien opens the door then looks at Sonya. "When you look for where I am, I won't be there!" He then leaves trailer and slams the door. After that he lets out a loud cry. Sonya looks at the of where Julien was and starts to wimps because she misses him already.

* * *

**I couldn't help it! Madagascar 3 is my favorite movie out of the Madagascar series. Speaking of Madagascar, did you guys see the madly Madagascar commercial? I did and it was amazing. As soon as it comes out, I will make my own version.**

**Hey guys. One more thing before you all leaves. As you know from the beginning of the story, Alex and May had two cubs, Selena and Justin. I've been more focused on Selena and Justin just faded into the background. So I was thinking of doing a father/son story later after I'm done with either Madagascar 2 or 3. Should I do the story? And if I do, should I do it after Madagascar 2, 3, or now?**


	15. on the sea

The circus was loaded on the boat and since the Zoosters were family to May/Angelica, they let them on the boat. Selena and the quartet were at the front of the boat looking out to the ocean.

"Wow guys, this is so cool," Selena said.

Thunder walks up to her. "You know, if you stand on that high rail, you can feel like you're flying."

"But I fly most of my time. Why would I need to pretend?" She saw a few dolphins leaping in the air. "Now that is something I don't need to pretend."

Thunder stands next to her watching her. "Wow, they're so magnificent."

"Yes, they are. They're one of the calmest mammals in the seas."

"But they aren't the only thing that is magnificent."

Selena knew where this was going and tried to change the subject. She scoots over and says, "Um yeah, the beautiful sunset does with the pink and orange sky. Oh Thunder, I hope mother will make it alright."

"I know she will." He tries to grab her paw.

Selena puts her paws on the other side of her. "Thunder, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything."

"When you look at me… what do you see?"

Thunder thinks for a minute. "When I look at you, I see an angel of the moon."

"Is it because I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, and I'm just a lone wolf howling at the lone sky."

"Oh, that's what I thought." Selena looks out to the sea. "Thunder, I know you are just having a confused heart because it has been scarred." She puts her paw on his face. "But your heart is not scarred it's been wounded and it will heel. Look I can't take in a relationship for a few reasons. First of all, I have to stay with Naomi and go to our island in the pacific. Second of all, I don't think I'm in a condition to be in one due to my parents' relationship being at stake a third of all… don't tell anyone this, but a snow leopard gave up his girlfriend just to be with me and I think I have feelings for him."

"First, that island is gone by an atom bomb years ago," Thunder said. "2nd, I had a vow to protect anyone I care for and third... My heart is a lone wolf. After this, when we get to New York, I'm leaving." He pulls out roses. "For a special reason." He gives her the flowers, pecks her on the cheek and walks away.

Selena couldn't believe of what she had heard from his mouth. The island never blew up, she and the family was just there a month ago. She can trust him to protect her but she has to protect Naomi of all sorts of dangers even if she has to put herself in them. She never even gave Thunder a chance. She forgot to mention that the snow leopard was his best friend Miley's ex-boyfriend.

Selena flies over the boat to see what others are doing. She saw Vitaly and Stefano talking about trusting her friends. She saw the triplets and the dogs down in the dumps. She saw Sonya roaring with sorrow, she saw Julien being comforted by the other lemurs. She saw the penguins and the chimps talking about what to do next. She saw Naomi, Marty, Melman and Gloria talking about New York. It was then she realized that she couldn't find her father or Gia. She saw them on the top of the boat look at the front of the boat. She hid behind a box listening what they were talking about.

"I don't know what to do, Gia, I eventually have to tell May about the kisses," Alex said.

"It'll be alright, Alex, she'll eventually find out," Gia said. They were silent for a minute. "So… how did… May get her name?"

"When I first met her, she didn't want to tell me her name, so I decided to make a name for her. I asked her "What are your most favorite things in the world?" she said that it was spring and summer. I chose the month between the two which was…"

"May, Alex that is so cute," Gia said.

"Yeah, that's what my friends said when I told them." He looks to the sky to watch the bright star surrounded by seven stars. "Did you ever have the feeling that you were being watched for the sky?"

"Yes, I do; in fact, I had it in a dream the night before our performance. You were there, Selena was there even Angelica was there. One moment we were in New York, the next thing we knew…" she notices the frighten look on Alex's face. "I know, it sounds silly, but if you have been there…"

"I was there, I had that dream that night too." Gia gasps in horror. "Do you think that the others had the dream?"

Selena came out of her hiding place. "I don't know if mother did, but I know I did."

Alex and Gia quickly spun around and saw Selena. "Selena, how long have you been there?" Alex asked.

"From the point of how you are gonna break it to her, but if I had the dream and so did you two, I think it's possible that mother had it as well," Selena said. "Oh man, what are we gonna do?"

"Well as long as she is heading home and makes it safe, everything will be alright," Alex said.

"Gia, can I talk to dad alone?" Selena asked.

"Okay, I'll be with Vitaly and Stefano if you need me," Gia said as she walk away.

Selena leaned on the rail next to Alex. "Listen dad, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for over reacting"

"And I'm sorry for those big moments with Gia."

"I miss her, dad, but when we finally meet again, what will she do?"

"She'll probably hug us until we stop breathing, that's what she did to me when we were in Africa when I saved her."

Selena giggled and then looked out to the sunset. She then saw the look on her father face. "Is something wrong?"

"Selena… when we get to New York, me, my long-know friends and your mother are gonna stay there. The question is that are you gonna stay in the circus with them?"

Selena then looks down. "Dad… I can't stay nor go with you, I belong with Naomi and I'm gonna stay with her as long as I can. She is being hunted down by Nana and Naomi doesn't even know it. I can't tell her. I can only protect her. We'll stay in the circus until we get to the Pacific Ocean and then we'll be able to get to our island. No one, not even Nana knows of our island. This is my and Naomi's island. About a month ago, I was being too stressed with a stunt. So she brought me to the island with her own helicopter that she flew herself. She told me that whenever I'm stressed, I can go there to calm down. There might not be any technology, but at least we'll be safe from Nana." Alex was now sad. "Don't worry; once we get to New York, you and mom will be together again."

"Yes I know. I just wish that you and I would get some more father/daughter time."

"Well I don't see any problems, the whole day on the boat, just you and me. What do you say?"

Alex looks out to the ocean and then smiled. "I'll spend as much of you as I can." He smiles as Selena hugs him.

Little did Alex and Selena know, Naomi was listening to their whole conversation.

* * *

The next day, Alex and Selena spent the day talking about adventures they had while they were separate.

"…Justin tried that love potion and man did that boy stink, none of the female lions wanted to go near him in a half a mile radius."

Selena giggle. "Ouch. That must have hurt him a lot, by heart and by nose." They laughed. "I myself wouldn't get near him…"

Gia looks at the two lions from a distance. A tear fell down her cheek. Stefano handed her a handkerchief. "Thank you Stefano," she told him.

"I know it's really hard to see that Alex is belonging to another," Stefano said.

"What am I supposed to do about this?"

"I know you'll live through this; there are plenty fish in sea as there are felines."

Gia smiles a little and continues to watch Alex and Selena.

"… and then the next thing you know, Brian C McGraw came out of nowhere and rented me," Selena said.

"Who's Brian C McGraw?" Alex asked.

"A male Snow Leopard."

"Anyone I should know about?"

"He's a big subject in my rich life; in fact, I wouldn't even be in the daredevil life if it wasn't for him. You see, he's also a daredevil himself and... Whoa!" Selena ended up slipping on a banana peel.

Alex just caught her in time. "Are you okay?"

"I am but the soon the chimps won't."

Alex laughs and helps her up. "You know, back in Madagascar, we used these as skates."

"No way, I don't believe you."

"Soon you won't believe your eyes. Hey Phil! Mason! Toss me a couple of peels!" He caught two peels, sat down and puts them on his feet.

"Dad, you're crazy!"

Alex began to skate across the floor. "Would I be crazier if I told you that your mother did this too?"

"Yes you would."

"Come on, Selena, be crazy with me."

Selena rolls her eyes as she heads for the chimps. She grabs two banana peels and puts them on her feet. She struggle at first but then she began to balance herself and she looked like a professional skater.

"When did you learn how to skate?" Alex asked.

"Brian taught me how. He and I entered the figure skating half time and everyone was amazed."

"You look so attached to this Brian guy. Is he your boyfriend?"

Selena stops and looks at her father. "Well… I don't know. Everyone says that we should be together, but only one says "hands off him, he's mine not yours.""

Alex slid to her and sat down. "Who said that?"

Selena sat down next to him. "…My best friend Miley. She likes him just as much as I do. They ended up dating and I keep thinking that they belong together. But it was then when I figured out that he was dating her because he wanted to get close to me. He loves my stunts and he wants to do lots of those impossible stunts."

"Are they still together?"

"Not any more, Brian broke up with her not long ago, but now, he wants to date me. I bet now he doesn't want to date me because I'm Europe's Most Wanted lioness."

"Ouch that has got to hurt."

"I know. Dad, you can understand my teen talk?"

"Remember that I'm a New Yorker and we know how to handle this kind of stuff."

Selena then saw Julien fall off the boat. "Um… excuse me for a second." She activated her hub-anklets and caught Julien before he hit water. "Just because your heart is broken doesn't mean your life is over." She put the lemurs in the middle of the boat then she sat down with her father. "Now where were we?"

"How can you fly like that? Was it scary first? How can you fly with those tiny anklets?"

"Whoa dad, calm down. Instead of asking me what it's like, how about you try them instead?"

"What? Me, fly? I don't think so."

"Come on dad, I can fly and so can the penguins. I think you can too."

"Have you seen the penguins fly?"

"Okay, maybe penguins can't fly, but I can. And as I recall, you're my dad. Come on dad, just a little try."

Alex rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, you got me. But if I end up with broken bones, you're responsible."

"Fantastic!" Selena pulled out a pair of anklets and put them on Alex's ankles. "Wow, blue is so your color. Now hang on to my paw." Alex did so. "Activate hub-anklets." The next thing they knew, they were flying off the plane. Selena saw Alex panicking. "Don't be frightened. Feel the hub-anklets go through you and lift you."

Alex began to close his eyes and began to smile. He lets go and began to fly by himself. "This is amazing!"

"I knew you would like it! Follow me!" Selena began to hubber over the water and touches with her paw.

Alex did the same thing and he was having fun doing it. "I always wanted to fly! But that was before the penguins got behind the wheel of a plane!"

Selena smiled at him. Then they headed back to the boat and sat down near Marty, Melman and Gloria. They talked most of the day of what they did.

Gia and looks at them from the upper deck of the boat. Vitaly and Stefano got on both sides of her. "I have to stay as far as I could to look at them."

"Don't worry Gia, you have us," Vitaly said.

"We are always at your side," Stefano said.

Gia smiles at her friends and then saw Selena turning on music from her locket. She grabbed Alex's paw and they began to dance. Soon Selena and the Zoosters were dancing. Selena saw the three animals from up above them. "Come on, it's a party! Join us!" Gia smiles and runs down. Pretty soon, everyone, even Naomi and Vitaly was dancing to the music.

* * *

While the circus animals were having fun on the boat, May the white lioness and the crazy scientist were sleeping in a plane.

May wakes up and looks down to see the place that she had long to see in years. "Can it be? Could it? It is! Professor! Wake up!"

Prof. A. fell out of his chair, got back up and looked out the window. "Yes we have made it to New York. You can rest until we land…" Then the 'fasten your seat belts' sign turned on. "…this would be right about now. Please fasten your seat belts."

"I didn't know that these weren't supposed to be attached to my seat. The penguins said it was not supposed too. Of course, they did crash the plane."

Prof. A shook his head and help May with her seatbelt. The moment they have landed in the airport, May sprung out of the plane and over the fence. "MAY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"TO THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO OF NEW YORK CITY!"

"DON'T YOU WANT A RIDE?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN NEW YORK? I'M GOING THE EASIER WAY!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I'M A NEW YORKER!"

Before Prof. A. could respond, May was far away for him. He shook his head. "She really is Ryder D. Marks' mother."

* * *

The sun had risen over the sea and everyone was tired of the party they had last night. Selena slowly wakes up and yawns. She began to sniff around and then sneezes a little.

"Bless you," Naomi said. Selena sneezes again. "Are you having Allergies?"

"No it's the air. _Achoo! _It tickles my nose." She breaths in hard and then lets it all out. "I'm okay; I'm used to it now."

Alex wakes up to see the girls. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Selena has a sensitive nose. What do you smell?"

"I smell smoke, sweat and a hotdog." Sniffs again. "with mustard."

Alex eyes open widely and got up. "Could it be?" He hurries to the railing of the front of the ship and looks out the most beautiful city he had longed to see. "We're here; New York City."

Selena ran down to join him at the railing. "Wow, so this is America. I thought it bigger."

"It is bigger, that over there is America."

"Dad it's beautiful. I can't believe that we made it."

Naomi made it to Alex and Selena. "Hey Selena, I got a call from Prof. A. and he said that your mother is heading toward Central Park as we speak."

Selena was surprised by this. "Well then that means we better get ready to board. I'll wake everyone else, Naomi, you and dad start getting ready."

"Aye, aye Selena." Naomi said.

"Oh I like that so much." Selena ran off to wake the others.

Naomi looks at Alex. "I overheard you guys when Selena was explaining Nana. I should have known that woman was evil. So as long as I have the key to the vault, I, Selena, and our fortune are in danger." She then looks at her bracelet then back at Alex. "But if you hold on to it, everyone and everything will be safe."

"But won't people find it weird that I'm wearing a bracelet?"

"That's the beauty if this. This thing as clocking device at will look like your fur. It will be invisible. Please Alex… you're our only hope."

Alex looks at Selena waking up the other animals. "Okay, I'll do it."

Naomi smiles. "George, Jessica, Naomi and Ryder." She takes off the bracelet. "Alex the lion, the Marks future lies around your wrist." Naomi puts it around Alex's wrist and it snaps. "Chameleon-mode." The bracelet instantly disappeared into Alex's fur. "Well, we better get things done before Selena comes back."

"Right." Then they went to work.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the big delay. But mind has been going all over the place. I hope you all can forgive me for the delay.**


	16. do we belong together?

The circus was finally docked and everyone was now ready to head for Central Park. When they arrived, the four Zoosters look toward the way to the Central Park Zoo. They were so close to home. All they had to do was walk down the sidewalk then they were there. Alex decides to wait to see if May will be here with him when they go home.

Gia walks up to Alex and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be here."

"I know she will, but what will I tell her? I have to tell her some time."

Selena walks up to him. "Dad. You have a big excuse. You and mom were forcefully separated for over a year."

Alex pulls out a pink heart shaped diamond from his mane. He remembers when he gave it to her on her birthday; the day before she was taken away from him. "I will miss her a lot. I just hope that she could forgive me."

Selena decides to have a walk around. The animals were setting up the tent.

The quartet was packing up their stuff and ready to leave. "Hey Selena!"

"Hey guys, going so soon?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. Well we have had a good time. I wish you all a broken leg." Selena began to walk away.

Thunder runs up to her and gives her a hug. "Thank you for all the things you've done." Then he and the others walks off.

"Okay?" Selena dusts herself. "Boys."

Naomi went up to her. "Selena! Selena!" She was out of breath. "Sel…(deep breath) lena… (deep breath) give me a second."

"What is it, girl?"

Naomi calmed down and hands Selena a mini hand television.

"And here we are live with the white lioness from Central Park Zoo. As you can see, she's hopping from car to car to down 8th Ave and heading toward the Columbus circle."

Selena was surprised of this. "I'm on it. Maurice, you wanna go on a little adventure like we use to do when I was little?"

"I never actually liked you little adventures, but I did promise your mother that I would watch over you." He hopped on her shoulder.

"That's the spirit." Her locket turns into a collar with something to grab on. "Hold on to the collar. Activate bug-anklets." She was an inch off the ground. "In case of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here anywhere! Keep you little paws on the collar. Weeeeeeeeeeee're!" Selena took off in the air. "Outta herrrrrrrrrrre!"

Alex saw Selena take off. "Hey! Hey! Selena! Get back here! Where are you going?"

"You do realize that once she's up there, she won't come down until she's accomplish." Naomi was leaning on a crate.

"Where is she going?"

"To find her mother. She's been spotted on 8th Ave."

"She's almost here? Oh man I'm a little nervous."

Marty pats his back. "You'll be fine Alex."

* * *

Selena and Maurice were over central park where Selena was in chameleon mode. She looks down to see all the trees and the buildings. "I can't believe that I'm flying over New York. I've always wanted to come to America. There were so many opportunities to do fantastic stunts. Now that I'm here, I don't know what to do first."

"How about you rescue your mother?"

"Oh right, that." Selena flies over the Columbus circle to wait for her mother to come out of 8th Ave.

…

…

…

"Nothing, I can't see her." Selena looks down in disappointment. Then she saw a nun walking by herself in the entrance to Central Park. "Wait a second. Nuns always walk in groups. I wonder." She slowly flies to her and peeks at her face. She did see the whole face, but she did see golden-brown eyes. "It's her. Maurice, I need you to tell her to head for Sheep Meadow."

"Okay, wait, how am I gonna…" Before he could answer, Maurice was thrown at the fake nun. "Ahh!"

The nun looks up and catches him. "Maurice? Is that you?"

"Protector! It is you!"

"Where did you come from?"

"Well Selena…"

"Say no more."

"She told me to tell you to head for Sheep Meadow."

"Sheep meadow? But that's the opposite way of the zoo. Why does she want to meet me there?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, I hope you're right." May slowly walks in the trees taking off the nun costume and full speed to Sheep Meadow. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into the quartet. "Huh? I knew that there were some wild dogs, crocodiles, hawks and strange cats in New York, but I didn't know that there were wolves, owls and Cheetahs."

"Oh no, we're not from here. I'm Thundara and these are my friends; Crocorock, Silverwings and Cheetah."

May thinks for a minute. "Can I call you Thunder, Crocker, Silver and Chase instead?"

"You must be Selena's mother, Angelica/May."

"You know my daughter? Do you know where she is?"

"She must be at Sheep Meadow."

"Can you guys show me the way? I'm a little rusty on New York."

"Sure." The quartet along with the white lioness and the lemur head for Sheep Meadows.

* * *

Everyone watches Selena as she lands on the meadow. "She's coming! Everyone act natural!"

Everyone began to set up the tent and all the equipment was being taken out.

May, Maurice and the quartet made it to the meadow and saw the half-finished tent. "Wow, a circus is in town. That's the big surprise?"

Maurice hops on her shoulder. "Do you know what circus it is?"

May looks closer at the animals and gasps as she saw the triplets and Sonya. "Circus Zaragoza?"

"It has been transformed into the Fur Power Circus but everyone that you knew is here."

May walks over to the circus slowly and saw everyone working. It wasn't long until the workers stop to look at her. Vitaly was the first one to walk up to her.

"Angelica?"

May smiles. "Hello Vitaly."

Vitaly looks out to the crowd. "It's her!"

Everyone started to cheer and congratulating her for making it to New York. Gia hugged her and so did Stefano.

"I knew that Selena had a reason to bring me here. Speaking of her, where is she?"

The crowd separates to reveal both Selena and Alex. May softly gasps and slowly walks to them. May looks into Alex's eyes. Alex smiles at his wife.

"Hello honey."

May instantly jumps into his arms and kissed him. Once they were done, May puts her paw on Selena cheek.

"Welcome back, mother."

May hugs her little preteen then Alex hugs the other side of Selena and they had their first family hug in years. Everyone had tears in their eyes for that big moment with them. Nothing can ruin that moment.

Selena sniffed May and opened her eyes quickly. "Mother, why do you smell like fish?"

"I had to get a snack in order to make it over here, so I sneaked at the harbor and snuck a few fish."

Selena instantly slipped out of the hug. "Oh gross! You need a bath."

May rolls her eyes. "So Alex, are we ready to go back home?"

Alex looks at his circus friends and then Gia. He sighs and says, "Yes honey, let's go home."

Selena walks to them. "Can I walk you guys over there? I wanna make sure you guys make it safe."

"Sure Selena." May looks at her circus friends. "Thank you so much for helping my family make it home. You all are the best." She along with the other Zoosters and Julien were ready to head for the Zoo.

Before they left, Alex puts a handkerchief with something underneath it and a note next to it on a dresser. The Zoosters were now about to leave the circus grounds. May smiles then walks away along with Selena, Julien, Marty, Melman and Gloria. All the circus animals began to work. Only Gia and Alex were left. Alex began to walk away until Gia hugged him from behind.

"I love you Alex and I wish you a lifetime of happiness."

Gia walks away to the circus. Alex watches her then he backs up into the darkness then caught up with the other Zoosters.

* * *

Not long ago, the tent was filling up with people and the animals were getting ready.

Vitaly peeks through the curtains to see all the people. "Come everyone, we have show to do."

Stefano was sad. "But how do I go on without Marty? I don't know what to do."

"Stefano, you can still do cannon solo."

"But… I want to do a Solo act with Marty!"

Gia was also worried. "And what do I do? Go back to sitting and standing and rolling over?"

Vitaly shook his head. "No. We can do impossible! And we never go back way we used to be."

"The way it used to be isn't the way it was. And it won't be the same without them, whatever way it is." Stefano wipes away his tear.

Gia walks away and then she saw the paper and the handkerchief. She picks up the note.

_Dear Gia_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner of what I am. I wanted to go back to the zoo for not only it was my home, but my wife was coming. But something has changed over the past years. When I saw her after all these years, I was trying to feel something. But when I saw her… I felt nothing. I was happy to see her again, but the love that I thought I had for her was gone. Yet I want her to be happy for we've been separated for over a year. Might like her, but I'm not sure that I love her. When I saw you, I've never felt this way with anyone, not even May. I just want you to know that I might not know if you love me or if you would ever forgive me for this, but I love you and I don't want you to forget me._

_Love Alex_

_P.S. under the handkerchief will help you remember me._

Gia lifts the handkerchief and saw a pink heart-shaped diamond. She picks it up and lifts the curtain looking out to New York. "Good-bye Alex. I will never forget you." She closes the curtain to get ready for the show.

* * *

The clock has stroke five o'clock at the Central Park Zoo and the five Zoosters, the lemur and the rich lioness stare through the gates of the zoo.

"Well, we're here." Gloria sighed at their success.

"Home." Marty thought he should be happy, but why isn't he?

Alex looks at his rock. "My rock looks much smaller than I remember it."

"Look at the mural." Marty looked at the painting African scenery near his habitat. "Doesn't actually capture the real thing, does it?"

Gloria was sad when she looked at her habitat and Melman's habitat. "Wow. I forgot about that wall in between us, Melman. Was that always there?"

The Zoosters had forgotten a lot. They had spent so much time as free as animals in the wild that the zoo looked downright confining!

Selena's locket began to beep. "What is it, Naomi?" "Show starts in a few minutes?" "Okay I'll just transport myself in the last minute." "I'll be there." She looks at her parents with sad eyes. "Well, I guess this is it. I'm happy that you two made it home." Selena then burst into tears and hugged her parents. They all broke into tears.

May rubs her daughter's head. "My little girl has grown up."

Marty looks at his friend and sighs. "Guys, I'm sorry I ever left the zoo in the first place."

May lets go of the hug and looks at Marty. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I had just stayed put, we wouldn't have anything to be sad about right now."

Alex looks at Marty in disbelief. "Leaving the zoo was the best thing that ever happened to us."

Marty looks up to Alex. "Really?"

"Look was what we did out there in the world. We saved the Lemurs from dreaded foosa!"

"Thanks to the protector's excellent plan." Julien hopped on the May's head.

May hugged Alex's arm. "We got married."

Selena got between them. "And had me and my bro back in Africa. Don't forget the best part." Alex and May rubbed Selena's head and she laughed.

Gloria turned to Melman and said, "We fell in love."

"It took an African Volcano to bring us together."

"I ran with the herd," Marty jumped in excitement.

"When we were with the circus, we were already home." Alex was now disappointed in himself. "I only wish we'd realized that sooner."

"I'm really gonna miss those guys."

The five friends look down in disappointment.

Alex then had an idea. "What do you say we go back?"

Everyone agreed excitedly. "Really?" "I'm with you!" "I'm in!" "I'm willing."

"But what do we tell them?" Melman wondered how they were gonna convince the circus animals.

"Well we make it right by telling them how wrong we were." Alex then had a Russian accent. "And if we go down in flames, so be it!" They all cheered then they looked at Selena. She had a tear in her eye. "Selena? What's wrong? Oh… you're gonna leave when we get to California."

"No… I was gonna leave after my performance… Naomi and I were gonna take a plane to California."

Everyone was silent. May went up to Selena. "Selena. It'll be okay. Why don't you stay with us in the circus? No one would expect a rich girl living here."

"Because of Nana. She knows that we're there."

May pats Selena's back. "You have two lions, a tiger and four psychotic penguins protecting you and her."

Alex goes up to Selena. "And as I recall, you know five of the main martial arts. If you stay in the circus, we'll protect you and her from Nana."

Selena smiles at her parents. "Okay, but I have to talk to Naomi about this. Rich to secretly rich is a big thing for her." Then her ears perched up. "Do you hear that?"

Then May perched her ears. "Yeah I can hear it." Then a dart hit Alex right on the forehead and was woozy. "Alex?" then she was hit in the arm with a dart. "Ouch what…" Then she started to feel woozy.

Selena dodges the darts while Julien, Marty, Melman and Gloria were too shot by darts.

"Is my neck getting longer?"

Alex rubs his arm. "Feel my fur, it's so soft."

Gloria feels it. "It is soft." She was being shot by more darts.

"My fur is white. Am I a ghost or something?" May giggles.

"I'm like a candy in a black and white movie." Marty, Melman and Gloria fell to the ground.

Alex looks at May. "Honey, I must tell you something."

"Go ahead, darling, scream it to the roof tops! Oh wait there is no roof tops."

"Either way… I…" He was fading fast. "I fell in love… with Gia." He fell on top of the others.

May shook out of her Trans for a second. "What? Alex, please tell me that's the dart is making you crazy!" Then she was hit by more dots. She picks one out. "What? Dubois?" Then she fell on Alex.

"Mother!" Selena kept dodging and weaving.

"Sonya, I miss you, baby! I miss my stinky bear!"

"Come on, Julien! We need to get help." Selena grabs Julien and activated her hub-anklets. She was about to fly but she couldn't be lifted off the ground. "What is going on?"

"Going somewhere?" Selena turns around to see Nana holding a remote.

"Nana, I should have known." Then she got surrounded by animal control officers.

Dubois came from the above and landed near Nana. "Surprise!"

"Dubois? You too? Two of the most craziest women in the world teaming up against me and my family."

"And it's a fair deal. Nana gets the entire Marks family fortune while I get the thing I desire the most." Dubois looks at Alex then snaps her fingers. A plaque that had lion on it was brought by men.

"Oh no!" Selena tried to fly away again.

"Don't even bother. I stole one of Prof. A's inventions that stop you from using technology." Nana shakes the remote.

"It may stop me for flying but I still know five of the main martial arts." Selena flips in the air and lands on the other side of the men. She headed straight to the circus taking Julien with her.

Dubois looks at Alex and starts to measure him. "Aw he will never fit in the carry-on." Then she pulls out a saw. "But his head will."

She was about to start when the zookeepers came out. "Look! Look what she's done! You brought back Alex the lion and May the white lioness!"

"It's a miracle!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Back at the circus, Naomi was trying to communicate with Selena.

"I can't get through, she must have wanted to stay there longer."

"We'll postpone the act for a little longer. Keep trying to communicate." Vitaly was now worried. Then he sees Gia sitting down and holding the pink heart-shaped diamond in her paws. "Gia?"

"I can't do this. I can't perform without him."

Stefano pats her pat. "We all will miss them."

Then Julien enters through the curtains. "Sonya, where are you? Sonya!" Then he hits a crate. "Excuse me." Then he saw the upset bear in the corner. "Sonya, baby! I don't want to be king anymore!" He throws his crown to the side. "I was so hung up on who I was… who you was… what you smelled like… when all that matters is what we smell like together." Gia had a tear fall down from that comment. "Baby, forgive me!" Then Sonya puts him in his mouth.

Then Selena came in out of breath. "Selena!" Naomi went up to her. "I've been trying to contact you."

"Sorry…*painting* I was outside… *painting* catching my breath." Selena finally relaxed. "Whoo, I'm not used to running that fast for so long."

"What happened?"

"Dubois and Nana. They team up and took the others. They've been ambushed!"

Gia got up instantly. "We have to help them!"

Esperanza stood out. "But they lied to us!"

Jonesy had to agree. "Yeah. Why should we lead a paw?"

"They are our friends!" Gia looks at him.

"They're not even circus!"

Vitaly stood out. "That's Bolshevik!" Jonesy looks down.

"I never thought I'd say this in American soil, but the Russki's right!" Skipper along with the other circus animals were getting ready to save their friends.

Gia puts the diamond on her dresser next to the note. "Don't worry Alex, we're coming to rescue you." She gets ready for the rescue.

* * *

**I hope you love the chapter. Please comment on what you think of the drama.**


	17. to live and to die

**Warning: there is a little tragic in this chapter.**

The zookeepers were just finishing the fence around the four animals.

"That should do it." They saw that May was waking. "Wow, just in time too. Hello May, I hope you don't mind the cage. It's just to keep you safe and secured."

May looks around to see the cage. "Oh no." She looks to see that the sun had set over New York and the rest of her friends were still asleep. When she looked at Alex, her heart was in pieces. She couldn't believe what Alex told her before he passed out. 'I fell in love with Gia.' When those words went through her mind, tears came out of her eyes and she started to cry.

"Okay maybe she doesn't like the cage."

"But it's for their own good." The zookeepers let some people in for the return of Alex the lion and May the white lioness the king and queen of New York. May sits on the side of the stage the opposite side of where Alex slept. The people look at her and then Alex.

A child looks closely at them. "I think she thinks he's dead. Is he?"

"No honey, he's just sleeping."

May looks at the little child and then back down. 'But he is dead to me.'

She saw the stage was being built in front of hers and she saw the mayor.

"I can't believe that Alex the lion and May the lioness are back from a long journey. The last footage of them was when those people from Africa got rescued and they showed a tape of Alex. We wondered if May survived." He walks to the cage about a foot away. "Hello May, aren't you happy that we're home?" May looks at him then Alex and then back to him. "Oh don't worry, he'll be awake during our ceremony in a couple of hours." He walks away.

May looks at Alex and then get ready for the ceremony.

* * *

Alex starts to wake up and sees the cage. "Oh no!"

"Alex?" Marty wakes up on the other side of the cage. "Where are you?"

Melman sees Gloria getting out of the water. "Gloria, are you okay?"

"What is happening?" Gloria wakes up.

Alex looks around to see May stretching. "May, are you okay?"

"Not in a way that you think."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not physically injured but emotionally injured. I should have known that we couldn't continue where we left off back in Africa."

"May, what are you talking about?"

"Do you love Gia or not?"

Alex looks at her then the three friends in their cages. He was about to answer until the announcer was talking.

"**Presenting! The king and Queen of New York City!"**

May walks away and goes on stage. "May wait!" Alex goes after her.

"**Alex the Lion and May the white lioness!"**

Everyone cheers for the couple. Alex looks at his scared friends and then his mad yet sad wife.

"Thank you. Thank you all for coming to this special celebration." The mayor was on the stage in front of Alex and May. "And now, the woman who made this all possible, who brought Alex the lion, May the white lioness and a couple of… three? Three other animals back to New York. And she's French. Olalla. Please welcome Chantel Dubois!"

Dubois walks on the stage along with her team. Alex and May gasp in horror when they saw that woman with a black suitcase. The mayor gives Dubois a huge check with a million dollars. Dubois lifts the check for all the people to see. Once everyone saw it, Dubois ripped the check right in half. Everyone gasps in this move. Dubois drops the ripped check and smiles as she opens the black suitcase. Steam came out of the suitcase and a dart was revealed with a code 320.

"Alex?" Marty was concerned about this.

Alex and May look closer at the dart and saw that there were skulls and black bones on it. This was a sign of death. This scared even May and she hugged her husband. Dubois puts the dart in her dart gun then puts a foam finger to cover it. Then she taps the microphone.

"It was never about the money. It was about…" She lifts the foam finger of Alex #1. "…the lion." Everyone cheers as Dubois points at Alex.

Alex set May aside. "Alex! What are you doing?"

"It's my fault we're here in the first place and I want to take my punishment for cheating on you."

"By getting yourself killed! You're crazy!"

Alex looks at Dubois and raises his paws in surrender. Dubois shoots the dart out of her gun and is heading for Alex. Then out of nowhere, something grabbed Alex and lifted him right off the ground making the dart hit the light in the middle of the habitats.

Everyone looks in the air to see a balloon with trapeze rings. Carrying Alex was a pink spotted jaguar.

"Gia?"

"Circus sticks together."

At first May was mad about this then she saw more balloons coming this way. "What the…"

**"Da da da da da da da da Circus! Da da da da da da da da Afro! Circus Afro, Circus Afro, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot Afro!"**

"Look a flying circus!"

Dubois was now furious. "No!"

The rest of the circus animals, Naomi even Prof. A was wearing afros, flying on a balloon and was here to rescue the captive animals. Only Selena was wearing a rainbow helmet.

Skipper was sitting on a throne. "Operation: Afro Circus Rescue Engage!"

"Aye, aye! Skipper!" The elephants were using their fire trunks to push the balloon forward.

"Unleash the seal."

Stefano was in cannon and looked at Skipper. "I'm a sea lion!"

"Whatever."

Naomi strummed the electric guitar and sending Stefano across the zoo leaving a set up tight rope. "Oh yeah!"

Prof. A gave Selena her locket, bracelets, and hub-anklets. "They should be working right now and I did add a few things to that baton that you suggested. The locket will explain everything in your mind."

"Thanks Prof. A, you're the best." Selena puts on her stuff. "Activate hub-anklets!" She began to flying the air and everyone cheered as they watched her.

"Hey, isn't that Ryder Danger Marks?" The little kid points at her.

Selena then adds a floating trampoline in front of May so she could get out. "Skipper! My mother needs a clear landing!"

Skipper looks at the elephants ready. "Two tons of fun. Dive, dive, dive!"

The elephants jump off the balloon with the scarf holding them. They bump two of the animal control officers.

Melman looks at Gloria. "Let's rock."

"You and me, baby!"

Melman grabs the tightrope with his neck, goes over the cages, gabs Gloria and they began to dance on the tight rope.

Julien and Sonya land on the stage knocking the other officers. The elephants smash together with Dubois in the middle and she drops the foam finger and the gun.

"That's my cue." May jumps in the air, on the trampoline and lands near Dubois.

Selena flies down. "Mom! Catch!" Selena throws a baton at her mother.

May jumps in the air and grabs the baton. "Thanks Selena!" She twirls it around and looks at Dubois. "This is gonna be fun."

While she and Dubois were ready to fight, Vitaly looks at the keyhole of Marty's cage. He does his trick and squeezes through the hole to the other side.

"Wow!" was all Marty could say.

Dubois and May began to fight. Selena began to do more tricks. "Mom! Push the button!"

May pushes it and the tips of the baton turn on fire. "Oh yeah!" She began to twirl and Dubois took a few steps back then got two sticks. They began to fight a cool Selena then tossed some mouthwash at May and she caught it while she did a flip in the air. Once she got enough mouthwash in her mouth, and Dubois was close enough, she spits the mouthwash into the fire, which caught on fire and shot Dubois through the brick wall. "Yes." She presses the button and the fire dims. "Love to stay and chat, but gotta fly." May lifts the baton in the air with both paws and Selena grabs the middle.

Vitaly grabs Marty. "Suck in that gut." Marty did so and then Vitaly went straight through the keys hole and the afro ended up on Marty's head.

"I am impressed."

The crowd was cheering loudly. Everyone continued to do their acts until they all met at the main balloon. Alex hugs his family again with May still a little sad.

Skipper calls out to the cast. "Mission accomplished. Now let's get out of here!"

"Wait! Wait for me!" A voice was in the audience.

Selena looks down. "It's Stefano."

"Don't leave without me!" Stefano was running through the crowd.

"Don't worry I'll get him. Activate hub-anklets." Then she flew in the air.

Naomi saw Nana with the remote in her hand aiming at Selena. "Oh No! Selena! Get to the ground!"

Selena stopped for a second. "What?" Then all her stuff began to short out. "Oh shoot." She quickly lands on all fours jumps next to Stefano. "Hey Stefano." Dubois comes out of the hole in the wall that turned out to be a cobra habitat. She fights them and then heads for Selena and Stefano. "Oh no! Run Stefano!" They ran faster as Dubois got closer. Dubois grabs a hot dog stand umbrella.

Then a knife went through Stefano's afro wig. Gia shouts out to them. "Go Selena and Stefano! Climb!" Vitaly had made knife stair case.

"Go Stefano, you go first!" Selena pushes Stefano up and he began to climb the swords. Dubois jumps of the cobras that were in the water and used the umbrella to get to the sea lion and the lioness. Dubois had activated her noose. Stefano and Selena jumped for it.

"Come on, my friends!" Vitaly stretched out to them. Dubois was coming up fast and Selena knew that Dubois was heading for her. She pushes Stefano to Vitaly and Dubois rapped her noose around Selena's neck. Vitaly just caught Stefano.

Alex and May reached out to their falling daughter. "Selena!"

Dubois and Selena fell to the ground. _"Can't breathe!" _Selena was getting weaker.

"Good job Dubois." Nana walks up to them. Selena uses all her strength to get away from Dubois and Nana, but they both held her trying to reach the gun.

"I will have her head!"

"_Father! Mother! Naomi! Somebody help me!"_

Dubois was just an inch away from the dart gun and Selena was hanging on for dear life.

"Alex! What are we gonna do?" May was now freaking out.

Alex saw the penguin pool of aquatic cobras and the trapeze balloon over it. Then he looks over at the dogs with their jet skates. He grabs a trapeze bar. "Marty! Shoot me a line!"

"You got it." Marty hops in the cannon. "Afro, don't fail me now!"

Naomi played the guitar and Marty was shot through of the trapeze holders.

Gia was concerned. "What are you doing?"

Alex looks at her. "We are doing trapeze Americano."

"Let's do it!" Gia and Alex were now getting ready.

May was now scared. "Alex?"

Alex puts his paw on her shoulder. "Honey, I'll be okay. Selena is in trouble and I have to save her."

"Be careful." They look down to see Selena trying to hang on tighter.

"_I can't hold on much longer!"_

"Frankie, Jonesy! Be ready!"

"You got it, boss!"

Alex and Gia then got on the trapeze and swopped down to Selena. Selena was just slipping when Mort grabbed the gun. Alex Just arrived and grabbed her and Dubois who was holding on the stick. He cuts the noose and grabs the stick. "Gia! Take Selena!" Alex gives Selena to Gia, she lets go of Alex and he, along with Dubois began fighting in the air.

"Alex!" "Daddy!" Gia and Selena continue on the trapeze while watching him fight Dubois in the air. Everyone in the zoo and on the balloon was watching this. May was now in shock. Alex and Dubois began to fall and head straight for the penguin pool of cobras.

Stefano gasps. "Aquatic cobras!"

Gia tosses Selena on the balloon and May caught her. They continue to watch one of their family members doing this dangerous stunt.

Dubois takes out her saw. "If I am going down, your head is coming with me!"

Alex holds back her arm as it tries to reach his head. "I don't think so!" He whistles and Frankie and Jonesy used their rocket shoes to fly to Alex. Alex grabs the saw and throws it off. "You're going down, but not with my head." Frankie and Jonesy grab Alex under his arms and lifts him and Dubois in the air.

Everyone starts to cheer for Alex. Stefano jumps up and down. "Jet pack! He pull up!" May and Selena smiled and hugged.

Alex stares coldly at Dubois. "Your days of chasing animals are over, Dubois! Because you've just messed with the king!" He throws Dubois in his habitat. Dubois climbs up to the rock and shouts. Everyone cheers. "This is where animals like you belong! Now sit!" Dubois made a funny and did what she was told. "Lie down." Dubois fell to the ground and a red dart was on her bottom with Maurice and Mort was revealed.

Mort held the dart gun. "Naughty me."

"Roll over." Dubois rolled off the rock. "Good Dubois, now stay." Alex few to Gia and grabs around her waist. They few into a bunch of balloons over the original and they fell onto the audience.

"We did it!" Gia was now happy that they have rescued their friends but mostly… the love of her life. They stare into each other's eyes deeply and they leaned in and… kissed.

Only Selena was noticing this and all she can do is half smile. Two things why, one, she is happy to see dad happy and two, her anklets were on the fritz so she couldn't reach them. The other animals were watching the balloons fall from the sky and into the little children in the bottom.

"Balloons to the children of the world!" Stefano grabs a balloon. "Trapeze Americano!"

"It is real." Vitaly pats his friend's back.

Stefano wipes his tears. "It's real!"

Alex and Gia fly around the balloon and the audience down below were cheering for the circus success. Alex and Gia land on the balloon and the animals congratulate them. May and Selena instantly hug him.

"Dad! That was amazing! Now I know where I got my stunt instincts from!"

The dogs flew to Mort and Maurice and they picked them up using the rocket and flew back to the balloon. May kisses her husband's cheek and Gia's smile slightly fades.

Stefano walk up to the Zoosters. "So you want to run away with the circus?"

Alex puts his paw on Marty and May's back. "Live a life of adventure?"

May puts a paw on Selena's shoulder. "Staying together as a family?"

"Life full of extreme!"

Gloria looks at Melman. "And romance."

"And danger!"

"Really living!" Marty was excited.

"What do you say?" Stefano said eagerly.

The Zoosters look at each other and smiled. May and Alex then look at Selena who looks at Naomi.

Naomi sighs. "If you want to stay, then I will too."

Selena was now happy. "Yes! I'll stay!"

"Then we will too." Alex and May hug their child. The circus animals started to cheer.

But soon, that cheer would end. Nana was in the parking lot aiming a gun at Naomi. Selena's instincts instantly activate and saw Nana aiming at Naomi. "Naomi!" Nana shot her gun and Selena grabbed the bullet with her right paw. She showed the bullet.

Mort hops on her shoulder. "Wow! How did you do that?"

Selena thought of an excuse. "Cat like reflexes. I'll be right back." She grabs a scarf from the elephants and slid to the parking lot. "Okay Nana! The hunt of the Marks is over!"

"Not until the last Marks is standing. And as I recall," she aims the gun at her. "You're one of the Marks." She shoots but Selena catches it and drops the bullet.

"I am, but I'm also untouchable to bullets. You know how to defeat me."

Nana drops the guns and clenches her fists. "Mano a Leo." Nana then charged at her.

Selena began to dodge all her moves. "Whoop. Can't touch this!" Nana kept trying to hit her but she was too fast to even touch her. "Whoop. Nope still can't!" Naomi along with Alex and May came down from the balloon. Nana charged and Selena flipped over and pushed her down. She puts handcuffs on Nana. "Nana, you are under arrest for the murder of George and Jessica Marks." Then men took Nana away. Alex and May go up to her and hug her. People were surrounding them and took pictures of this family reunion.

Nana didn't want it to end just yet. She whistled and Mr. Chew, in his original form, fetched the gun and she aimed at Selena. May was able to see that.

"Selena!" May pushed her daughter out of the way and the shot was made on her side. Turned out it was a black dart and she fell to the ground.

"Mom!" "May!" Nana was thrown in the truck along with Mr. Chew.

"You haven't seen the last of me Ryder Danger Marks! You will pay for this! You will pay!" The police truck took her along with Mr. Chew away from the zoo parking lot.

Pr. A. called the animal hospital and they took May in. Alex, Selena and everyone else on the balloon were worried about their family member.

* * *

The next day, Alex was pacing in the circus tent waiting if May can be saved. A helicopter flew in and Selena and Naomi jumped out.

Alex instantly ran to them. He saw tears in his daughter's eyes. "Selena. What's wrong? Is she gonna me okay?"

Selena looks at her father. "They were able to slow the poison down, but they weren't able to stop it. Dad… she has a few days left to live. If we want to talk to her we have to leave now." Alex nods and heads for the helicopter. Selena looks at Gia. "Gia, you might want to come with us."

"Okay." She heads for the helicopter and the three animals and the rich girl head for the animal hospital.

* * *

Naomi walks through the hospital doors and walks to the front desk.

"Alex the lion, Ryder D Marks and a jaguar wants to see May the white lioness." The front desk nods and makes snapped her fingers. They make a gate for the three feline to come through.

Selena held a dozen of roses in her hands as she walked through the halls. She could here all the people saying that she was Ryder D Marks and Alex the lion. The gate way stopped at a very big room. In the center lied the white lioness that was barely fading. She opens her eyes and stares at the three felines.

"Alex? Selena? Gia? You made it!" May then moaned in pain.

"Try not to move, Mother. Save your strength."

"I know my time is up. I have no strength to lose."

Alex goes up to her. "Honey please. I can't live without you."

She stares at him and smiles. "Honey… you already have." She puts her paw over his heart. "I know you have fallen in love with someone else while we were separated." She looks over to Gia and motions her to come over. Gia did so. "Gia, normally I would destroy anyone who became in between me and Alex, but I can see that he loves you the same way you do. Gia… take care of my family for me."

Gia nods. "I'll do whatever it takes."

May turns her head to Selena. "I can see that your wildness and your spirit of entertaining has gotten to you. Never give it up my little girl."

"I won't mother. I promise."

"If you miss me, just feel your heart and look at the stars. I will always be there for you." Selena nods as a tear fell out of her eye. "Oh and you remember Vasili, your childhood friend?" Selena sits up. "I knew you would. He really misses you. I don't know if you moved on, but he will always remember you." May then puts her paw on Alex's face. "I know you'll probably move on, but please never forget me."

"I won't, honey. We all will never forget you." Alex holds her paw and smiles. "But I won't forget you the most. You have always been there for me as I have been there for you. When we were in New York together, you always stayed beside me. When we were in Madagascar, you helped me control my wildness. When we were in Africa, we were there for each other."

May then felt pain on her side. "My time is almost up. You all must continue your journey without me. I love you all and I hope that you'll remember me always."

Alex puts his paw on her cheek and stroked it. "I know you'll be in a better place." He kisses her forehead. May smiles and her eyes slowly closed forever. Her heart beat was no longer there and Selena was now crying. Gia comforts her while Alex was still holding his dead wife's paw. "May… you will always be in my heart."

* * *

**Sorry for the big wait, I was doing… other things. I will tell you all soon of what I've been doing soon.**


	18. the funeral and the surprise

The next night, outside the City, everyone was walking with a flower or a candle in their hands/paws/hooves/etc. A coffin was floating in the air by hubber stuff invented and pushed by Pr. Albasteen. Alex, Gia and Selena were the lead of the line.

_**You were once my one companion  
you were all that mattered  
you were once a friend and mother  
then my world was shattered.**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again  
wishing you were somehow near  
sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
somehow you would be here**_

_**Wishing I could hear your voice again  
knowing that I never would  
dreaming of you won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed I could**_

_**Passing bells and sculpted angels  
cold and monumental  
seeing for you the wrong companions  
you were warm and gentle.**_

There was a statue at the end of road. It was a statue of May. **(Yeah I know it's impossible to create that statue in one day but this is just a story)** Selena looks up to the statue and the door that will hold May's body forever.

_**Too many years fighting back tears  
why can't the past just die**_

_**Wishing you were somehow here again  
knowing we must say goodbye  
try to forgive, teach me to live  
give me the strength to try**_

_**No more memories  
no more silent tears  
no more gazing across the wasted years**_

_**Help me say goodbye  
help me say … goodbye**_

Everyone puts the candles on the statue and the flowers on the body. Alex kisses her one the forehead after he puts the flower on her. Once everyone was done, Naomi closed the casket and she along with Pr. A. put the casket in the door of the statue. They slowly close the door with the tombstone saying. 'Here lies May the white lioness, Quanna the hero and Angelica the incredible. She was a great performer and a great friend.' May can now rest in peace. Then all of a sudden the night sky started to glow. Everyone looks up to see a star getting brighter. A new star was put in the sky next to the bright star and the seven little stars. Everyone cheers for it. May has finally became the star that she always wanted to be. Selena hugs Alex as they look up in the sky. Now they know where to look if they miss her.

* * *

Two months later, the circus was in Orlando, Florida. While they were there, a wedding was formed. Alex and Gia were getting married.

A preacher's pet dog was standing as the preacher of them. "Friends, animals, and two humans. We have gathered here today to join these two hearts on the bonds of love. Alex the lion, do you take this jaguar to be loftily wedded wife."

"I do."

"Gia the Jaguar, do you take this lion to be your loftily wedded husband."

"I do."

"Well then by power infested in me, by the animals, I now pronounce you lion and jaguar. You may kiss the bride."

Alex dips Gia and kisses her while everyone cheers in the background. Once Alex and Gia were done kissing, they wave to their friends. They all head for the party in the circus tent. Gia throws her bouquet in the air. Gloria and Sonya were desperate to try to catch it. Then the flowers were caught by Selena.

"What the what?"

Gloria nudged her. "Oh. It looks like you'll be the next one to get married."

"Yeah, that's what everyone else said every time I catch it."

Marty then popped up with an afro on his head. "Afro Wedding Party!" **"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da circus! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da Afro!" **The triples joined him.** "Circus Afro, Circus Afro, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot Afro!"**

Pretty soon, everyone was wearing afros, including the new married couple, and started to sing that silly song while Julien was doing his famous song.

**Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da circus! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da Afro! Circus Afro, Circus Afro, Polka Dot, Polka Dot, Polka Dot-****  
I like to move it move it, I like to move it, move it, , I like to move it move it, Ya like ta-**

Selena came out wearing that Afro and sang, "Move it!"

* * *

"And that's what happened over the past few months." Alex and the others found their way to Africa where they found Zuba, Florrie and Justin. Alex was just finishing his adventure. "We stayed in the circus. Naomi also stayed in the circus so that way she can be safe. She's still rich and she helps a lot. The quartet ended up leaving after the funeral. And Selena… she still lives with us, but she's gone most of the time doing her stunts. She performs as her panther self and her normal self in her stunts. And by normal I mean her rich name, Ryder D Marks. Gia and I are still married and so technically, we all lived happily ever after. The end."

Everyone started to clap and Gia leans near him then they looked at the star up in the sky.

"Well now I know where to find mother whenever I miss her." Justin leans on a tree staring at the star of May. "The star I believe, but the human talking to animals and Selena flying through the air? That I'm gonna have to see to believe. By the way, whatever happened to those two crazy ladies?"

"I don't really know."

Gia nudged him. "Well there is something that you should know; in fact, it's something that you should all know. Well as you recall, the wedding was about a month ago and…" she hugs Alex's arm. "… I'm pregnant."

Everyone cheers for them. Alex looks up to the sky to see a shooting star. "Hey look a shooting star. Make a wish quick."

"I wish I found out what happened to those ladies."

Zuba eyes widened as he watched the star. "Well I wish that star doesn't kill us. Everybody get down!" Everyone ducked to the ground as the star landed in the grass.

A dark figure rose from the smoke. It shook off some of the dirt and looked at the others. "That… was… AWESOME! Did you guys see me?"

Justin noticed that his ears were flickering. He looked closer at it. "Selena? Is that you?"

"Hey bro, how is going?"

Alex shook his head. "What stunt did you do this time?"

Naomi flew down to them. "She did the volcano lava surfing. The moment she dropped one of her water bottle in the lava, BOOM, the next thing we knew, she was flying in the sky."

"But I'll live. Oh hi grandparents. So guys, what were we talking about?"

"We were talking about what happened over the past few months."

Naomi sighs. "A story fit for a king and his princess."

"Naomi, stop embarrassing me, please."

Justin walks up to Selena. "Hey did you know you're gonna be a big sis?"

"Really? That amazing!" She hugs Alex and Gia then walk back to Justin. _"Actually yes I did and I found out how much there's gonna be… don't tell mom this but there's gonna be… five"_

"Whoa. By the way, Selena, what happened to the crazy ladies?"

"Well, Naomi took care of Nana while I took care if Dubois."

Naomi stood next to her. "I sent Nana to Valley State Prison. The most maximum secured ladies prison in the world."

"And Dubois… let's just say that crazy lady will never be seen again."

* * *

Many miles of the coast was Dubois and she was all tied up along with her men. She looks through a peek hole to see 'shipped to… MADAGASCAR'. And Dubois was never seen again.

The end

**Thank you all for help me and supporting me into making this story.**

**Alexthelion1**

**Onlyson18**

**Thundarawolf - Thunder**

**Giathejaguar**

**Emmydisney17**

**Ghostukine**

**TroyandGabriella4ever - **

**Thank you all for all the support and ideas. I really appreciate this.**


End file.
